Life is Full of Little Surprises
by Kitcat
Summary: **Update: COMPLETED/Chapter 19 up** Yay! I finally got a title. I suppose you want a summary now don't you? Here goes nothing...AU...AAMRN ^_^ A and M are married and this is their life thus far. Please R/R! The story is better than the summary.
1. Prologue

Untitled  
*****  
Disclaimer:  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me. They belong to 4Kids, etc. Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well. The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^  
  
*****  
  
Warning: AAMRN (Ash and Misty Romance Novel) so if you don't like it go read something else...don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
*****   
  
About nine years after the first Pokemon T.V. series in other words not Jhoto!  
  
*****  
  
Prologue  
  
*****  
After becoming a Pokemon master Ash Ketchum went back home to Pallet town after collecting Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City Gym. His mother (Sasha Ketchum) got married to Professor Oak. He was now the Gym Leader of Pallet Gym and Gary took over Cerulean City Gym with Misty's sisters.  
  
*****  
  
It has been about five months since the opening of Ash's Gym. He and Misty will be getting married in half a month. As far as the gym is concerned it has been a success. Ash is sitting on the swing chair in his mother's former garden, thinking back to opening day...  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Announcer, "Welcome everyone to the grand opening of Pallet Gym! Gym Leader and Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum and his Assistant Gym Leader Misty Waterflower (I would have Misty break out the mallet here about the assistant thing but we need the announcer) will now cut the ribbon."  
  
**Silence**  
  
"SNIP!!"  
  
"Okay let the festivities begin! First up is a team Pokemon battle between Ash & Brock and Gary & Richie. Next up is a water show staring the Mer-Princess and the Sensational Sisters from Cerulean City. But if your really hungry eat at the Jesse James Restaurant open all day long just for this special occasion. Then last but not least the grand finale, a fireworks show later tonight! ..."  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Ash was so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't notice Misty sneaking up behind him. She caught him by surprise and covered his eyes. "Guess Who?"  
  
"Hey! Wait isn't that a board game?"  
  
Misty looks like she is about to whip out her mallet and Pikachu face faulted.  
But she couldn't because she still had her hands over his eyes.  
"Ummm...okay then...Pikachu!..."  
  
"Pika chu!" (No, you idiot!)  
  
"...No?...I know!...Psyduck!..."  
  
"Psy!?" (...!?)  
  
"...lets see ...I see small delicate hands...umm...I really don't know...*think*...I know! A beautiful lady named...Misty!" [Sheesh! I almost thought Ash would never figure it out!]  
  
"Right!" She took her hands off his eyes and sat next to him.  
  
He put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her.   
  
"Can you believe we are getting married in two weeks?" She snuggled in to his arms resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Yeah, time sure does fly fast."  
  
Misty turned to Ash and made him look her in the eyes. "Ash, are you sure everything is taken care of?"  
  
"Yes, I am positive everything is taken care of." He took a list out of his pocket and scanned it. "Umm...lets see...cake, tux, decorations, entertainment, food, invitations, minister, license, tent, tables, chairs...Yep! Everything I was supposed to do is checked off." * Hmmm...why do I still feel like I'm forgetting something? *  
  
* Wow! I guess being a gym leader and traveling has really helped him mature, he's so organized now! * "Good now all we have to do is wait for Tracy, Brock, Richie, and Gary to come."  
  
At the mention of those four names Ash suddenly remembered what he forgot and cringed. "Ahhh!...Tracy, Brock, Richie, and Gary! I forgot!"  
  
* Never mind I take that back! * "HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOR BEST MEN?!!!"   
  
All of a sudden the mallet came out of nowhere. Ash covered his head and pleaded for his consciousness. "Misty, I am extremely sorry...please don't hit me...* Think damn it * ...besides I need all of them here so I can talk to them and straiten everything out."  
  
"Well add it to your list so you don't forget again!" * I'm marrying a MORON! Well at least he isn't as bad as he was when he was younger. * [Whew close one there! ^_^]  
  
Ash was trying to gather his wits when a fleeting thought crossed his mind. * Maybe...hmmm...I should wait until she has calmed down some more. *  
****  
The mallet was gone for at least five minutes Ash had decided that it should be safe. She was sitting at the opposite end of the swing chair from him, still fuming. "Misty?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Umm...well...we've been engaged for half a year now and you still don't have an engagement ring."  
  
She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was still angry but it was starting to fade especially when she saw the puppy dog look he was giving her. Her tone softened a bit, "So!" * I wonder where this is going...I told him that he didn't need to get a ring...thought it would be nice to have one. *  
  
Ash picked up on the change in her tone of voice and smiled a bit. * Here goes noting! * "Well...here." Ash took a small blue velvet box out of his jacket pocket and opened it. Sitting in the middle of the ring box is a one cart blue diamond set in a platinum band. He takes her left hand and slips it on. Ash sat there holding her hand admiring the ring he picked it seemed as though it was always there. He then looked up and into her eyes, which still held the shocked gaze. [Okay for all of you out there who think the diamond should be bigger...I don't care! It's just not practical to have a ten to twenty cart diamond on your finger its ridicules.]  
  
Misty is in shock. She stared at the ring like it was a figment of her imagination. She of course has never really seen a blue diamond before. The shock started to ware off and she regained her motor abilities first. She quickly embraced him and nearly kissed him to death.  
*****  
Ash didn't know what hit him, one second she was sitting still as a statue in shock and the next couldn't breathe. "Maybe I should do this more often...ugh...can't breathe...need air. *  
  
* Uh oh I think I should let him go now it doesn't seem like he can breath. * She let him go and they both inhaled deeply. After they both caught their breath she had finally gotten control over her vocal abilities. "Gee that was as romantic as your second proposal."  
  
"What exactly is that supposed to mea..." he interrupted as she continued on.  
  
"Now I can tell our children that their father was really romantic...NOT!" She didn't even notice what came out of her mouth.  
  
Ash was starting to get angry but the last thing she said caught his attention and he paled.  
****  
She was joking around and starting to smile when she turned to him and noticed he looked like he had just seen a Gastly. It was then that her own words registered in her brain...  
****  
"Dddid I just say that?"  
  
For the second time in one hour they both sat there and stared at each other trying to think of what to say to each other next.  
  
"..."  
****  
Ash was the first to collect himself..."Umm...Misty...are you alright? Going in to shock twice in less than an hour can't be healthy."   
  
His little joke broke her out of her shocked state. "Yah..." she didn't sound too sure of herself.  
  
Ash gathered up his courage to continue this touchy subject. * It had to come up sometime...it might as well be now. * "Well do you want to have children? We never really discussed it."  
  
Both of them squirmed in their seats.  
  
She pondered his question a while...actually she had been thinking about it a lot since they got engaged. "Yeah, I guess so..."  
  
Ash felt a little hurt from her uncertainty. * She doesn't want to have a child with me? What am I thinking...Baka...she's just as unsure as I am about this. Am I...No, are we ready for the responsibility of life that is dependent on us. Right now I, myself would have to say no but I can't speak for her.* "You don't sound too sure."  
  
She heard something in his voice. * Does he feel the same way? Or is that note in his voice disappointment? * "Ask me again in a year."  
  
Ash face faulted then he got up and dusted himself off. "Isn't that what you said when I first asked you to marry me? What do you mean ask you again in a year?" He saw the hurt look she was giving him and he realized the reason. * She feels the same way I do...she doesn't feel ready for the responsibility...Sigh* "How about you tell me when you feel like you are ready and we will discuss this again then. This decision will affect you more than..."  
****  
Ash didn't get to finish because she jumped into his lap and started to cry on his shoulder. He held her and rubbed her back trying to calm her down. It broke his heart to see her cry even though he had no idea as to why she was crying.  
  
She was actually crying out of happiness because he understood her and felt the same way she did. * I can't believe he understands...* Her thoughts were interrupted by his question. "Misty what's wrong?"  
  
She heard the hurt in his tone of voice and looked up at him. He looked deep in to her endless blue eyes and saw understanding and happiness. Not the sorrow he half expected and dreaded. "Its okay, I feel the same way. Hey how about we call it a day and go inside?"  
  
She dried her tears and smiled at him. "That sounds like a good idea. But I wouldn't mind staying just like this for a while."  
  
He gave her a big smile and hugged her some more. "Sure and by the way if we were going to have kids how many would you want?"  
  
She climbed out of his lap and thought for a while. "I guess one of each would be nice but I'll let you know when I'm ready."  
  
As soon as she finished speaking Ash started laughing, he laughed so hard he fell off the chair. Misty stared at him and whipped out her mallet but by then he was rolling on the ground and going in to hysterics. He didn't have a chance...  
****  
* BAM! *  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS SO FUNNY!?"  
  
He shook the Pidgies from his vision. "Sorry...it's just that you sounded like you were deciding on what shirt to buy at a store, it's the way you phrased it."  
  
She thought about it and grudgingly agreed. "I guess it did sound that way, didn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it did. Its getting dark out here, how about we go back into the house?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ash got off the ground and dusted himself off. Then he held out his hand to her, she took it and they both went in side of the house.  
****  
Ash went to take a shower while Misty warmed something up for dinner. When he came back downstairs they ate in relative silence, cleaned up, and went to their separate rooms.  
****  
In his room Ash thought about the last part of their conversation as he drifted off to sleep. Pikachu left him to his thoughts saying something about going to visit Togepi.  
  
Misty went to take a bath. While in the tub she also thought about the last subject they discussed before coming in the house. As she got ready for bed she came to the conclusion that she did want to have children with him but not just yet. As she drifted off to sleep she thought back to her 'rescue' last year and wondered what the future held for her and Ash.  
****  
To be continued.  
  
Author's note: Since this fanfiction is based on Jaelle and Orla's "Pokemon Reunions and Revelations"(http://homepages.ihug.co.nz/~jaelle/Pokemonindex.htm) you may want to read it. The 'rescue' in the last paragraph is in Jaelle and Orla's fanfiction if you want to know about it read the chapter titled "Rescue". Also I hope you like it so far...sorry but my brain blanks out when it comes to a title. If you are wondering where this fic is going...you have to wait until the next chapter comes out. I will however say this...next chapter will have more humor and not so much mushy stuff. As for the separate room thing let's just say I'm conservative and if you don't like it too bad. You may take your complaints about that up with the local Jigglypuff and its dreaded marker (I gave it a special marker just for you). Well until next chapter...Kitcat *_*  
kitcat-hp@hawaii.rr.com  



	2. The Big Day Chapter 1

Untitled  
*****  
Disclaimer:  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me. They belong to 4Kids, etc. Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well. The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^  
  
*****  
  
Warning: AAMRN (Ash and Misty Romance Novel) so if you don't like it go read something else...don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
*****   
  
About nine years after the first Pokemon T.V. series in other words not Jhoto!  
  
*****  
Chapter One: The Big Day  
*****  
  
Time really does fly...half a month passed by in a blink of an eye. The Ketchum residence was a disaster area. Well what do you expect, with four best men running around trying to 'best' each other? [If you haven't guessed by now Ash and Misty are getting married...sheesh where have you been?] Now that the big debate between Brock, Tracy, Richie, and Gary about who was going to be Ash's best man was settled. They were arguing about who was going to go first in speeches and who was standing where in the ceremony.  
  
Ash to say the least was a nervous wreck and this was not helping any. He took one look at the four men who looked like they were going to kill each other. Then he looked at his only friend in the room who wasn't fighting. "Pikachu!"  
  
"Pi?" (Yes?)  
  
"Thunderbolt - them and make it quick, I'm getting a headache."  
  
The little yellow mouse like creature looked at his friend in sympathy as it charged its cheeks. "Pika...CHUUUUU!!!!!!!" it cried as it let fly one massive thunderbolt that split into four smaller thunderbolts.  
  
"ZAP...BOOM!"  
  
All four were on the ground charred and slightly smoking.  
  
All four jumped up and yelled, "HEY!!!! What was that for??"   
  
"Well you wouldn't listen to reason and nothing else seemed like it would work...so...I had Pikachu do what would work."  
  
"Pika! pikachu!" (Yeah! Grow up!) Sparky, Richie's Pikachu added in his two cents.  
  
Richie glared at his Pokemon.  
  
Sparky paid no attention to him and continued its conversation with Ash's Pikachu.  
  
"I thought we settled this already." Ash's headache wasn't getting any better even though they had stopped bickering.  
  
The cumulative response was, "Uhhh...we did?"  
  
"You guys are as dense as a Psyduck!" Then under his breath he muttered "And you say I 'm dense..."  
  
"Did you just say something?!" All of them glared at him.  
  
"Heh...heh...heh..." Ash scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped.  
  
Just then Nurse Joy came down the stairs to get a drink of water. She noted the four men surrounding Ash and figured out what was going on. * I may not be able to do anything about the other three but I can take care of at least one. * "Oh Brock!" She waked up behind him and grabbed his ear.  
  
* Uh oh! I don't like that tone of voice. * The next thing he knew was that he was getting the lecture of his life and his ear really hurt.  
  
Tracy, Gary, and Richie watched in amazement as Nurse Joy lectured her fiancée. She would also periodically look at them as if to say, 'Your next!'  
  
Ash took this opportunity to stand up and tower over the other three. [Heck he's six feet tall] They looked up at him and realized that they were behaving like little kids instead of helping him like they were supposed to. "If you remember back to when all four of you got here we discussed the whole who goes where and speaks when thing. We decided on going by height for the ceremony. As far as the speeches are concerned I remember locking you four in a room. You stayed there until all four of you agreed on the best order to give the speeches in based on content."  
  
Gary was the first to speak, "Yes, we did decide on the order but we forgot." The two that were left looked sheepishly at their feet.  
*****  
Brock seemed to shrink with every word Nurse Joy said. She finally finished telling him how childish he was behaving. She looked over in Ash's direction and noticed that the other three looked ashamed of themselves. * Good, I don't have to drag Mrs. Sasha Oak down here to help deal with the rest of them like I thought I would. * She dragged Brock back to the group and waited with him while Ash fished the list out of his pocket.  
  
Ash looked at the bottom of the list and read off the order of the speeches, "Gary, Brock, Tracy, Richie." He then gave Nurse Joy a copy of the list since she was the M.C. for the reception. She smiled at him and gave Brock a 'you better behave or else' look as she went back what she was going to do before she got sidetracked.  
  
All five men decided to get dressed and meet back at Ash's room when they were finished.   
*****  
Ash sat on his bed thinking about how different things would be after the wedding. * I guess they won't be too different than the last year or so...except that we will both be in the same room at night. * They had decided to wait until that night to 'do' anything of 'that' nature. He brightened when he remembered the surprise he was planning on giving her after the reception. [For all of you people out there with minds perpetually in the toilet and sewer it's not that kind of surprise!] It was just about time for all four best men to come to his room. He hurriedly put on most of his tux, all he needed to do was tie his tie and put on his cummerbund and coat. Those last few things could wait he looked at Pikachu and helped him get dressed while he waited...  
*****  
Misty's room was a mess 'thank God' her sisters were staying at the Oak residence. They came over early that morning and haven't left her alone for a second since they got there. She felt smothered and was about ready to scream when Sasha came in pushed her sisters out told them to go get ready, closing the door in their faces. "Thank you so much Mrs. Oak"  
  
"Misty please call me mom considering your marrying my son in a few hours." She helped Misty zip up the back of the seemingly simple gown. It didn't look too fancy from far away but up close one could see little accents that distinguished it from an ordinary white dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and didn't recognize herself.  
  
Sasha laughed, "Ash is going to faint when he sees you. You look beautiful but we still need to do something with your hair."  
  
Misty regained her senses as Sasha steered her to the chair in front of the vanity. She tried several different hairstyles and finally ended up French braiding it then pinning the braid up. After that she took some small white roses from her former garden and wove them into the braid. "There, it's perfect! Now for the veil." She took the veil and placed it on Misty's head.  
  
Misty couldn't believe her eyes, now she really couldn't recognize herself. "How can I ever thank you?"  
  
"Well...just promise to take care of Ash and make sure he changes his you-know-what everyday." She laughed at the last part, "The other part of my payment for helping you will come in a half an hour when Ash sees my handy work."  
  
Both of them started to laugh when Nurse Joy returned with her cup of water. She looked at Misty and smiled. "Let me guess your both imagining Ash's reaction to Misty when he finally sees her."  
  
"Yep" both of them said at the same time.  
  
"Well I don't think anyone will be disappointed. I just finished helping him take care of a little 'mess' downstairs." She did not look pleased about the 'mess'.  
  
Misty and Sasha stopped laughing and looked concerned, "What kind of 'mess'?"  
  
"All four 'best men' were acting very childish." she sighed. "I am particularly disappointed with the behavior of one of them."  
  
Misty and Sasha exchanged smirks, of course the one she was talking about was Brock.  
  
Sasha put her hand on Joy's shoulder "Don't worry about him too much he'll grow out of it. Oh my...we only have a half an hour to get ready. I'll be right back Misty."  
  
Sasha and Joy left Misty with her thoughts as they rushed out to get ready.  
  
*****  
Ash and his four 'best' men were waiting in front of the aisle. He took deep breath to calm his nerves down. * It seems like not too long ago that I was here as support for Professor Oak...well at least she didn't want a large wedding. *   
  
The wedding was a very small and private affair only close friends and family invited. His mom, Bill, Jesse, James, Persian, Togepi, Psyduck, a few others both he and Misty had met on their journey and May Oak sitting by herself fuming. He took note of that and was just about to say something to Brock when the beginning strains of the wedding march was heard...  
  
The moment her sisters, Nurse Joy, and some little girl throwing flower petals that he didn't recognize appeared he lost his train of thought. He waited a while and then he saw her on Professor Oak's arm. * Wow! Is that really her? He then realized he was drooling and his mouth was hanging open. * He was tempted to run up to her and carry her away but Brock put a hand on his shoulder. Snap however was there to immortalize the moment on film...lucky him.  
  
Sasha couldn't help giggling at her son's reaction. * Yes! Just the reaction I was going for...I really shouldn't feel this way but that look is priceless. My baby's getting married...sigh *  
*****  
The wedding went off with out any major problems. Though when the priest asked if anyone objected to the joining of Ash and Misty Professor Oak glared at his granddaughter. Thankfully she headed her grandfather's unspoken warning and kept her mouth shut.  
  
As they were walking down the isle to the entrance to the church arm-in-arm they both had the same thought running through their heads. * I can't believe were married...*  
*****  
Everyone started to yell, "Congratulations!"   
  
Friends and family members pelted them confetti as they made their way to the field where the reception was to be held. Everyone released their Pokemon and started to settle down at their tables. Ash and Misty were busy removing confetti from each other. Much to the relief of everyone Misty's Gyrados and Sasha's Wigglytuff were left at Professor Oak's lab.  
  
Joy went up to the podium and cleared her throat, "Is everyone settled in at their tables?" She scanned the room and continued, "Hi! Everyone, I will be your M.C. for this reception. We will start serving dinner and shortly after the best men will give their speeches."  
  
Everyone and their Pokemon ate and socialized amongst themselves when James started hitting his glass with the fork chanting, "Speech, speech, speech." This got all of the other guests to join in so Joy went back to the podium.  
  
"Okay, the first..." she tried to continue but no one was paying attention to her. "Ahem...THE FIRST SPEECH WILL BE GIVEN BY GARY OAK! Thank you." She straightened out her dress and went back to her seat in between the podium and Brock.  
  
Gary got up and smirked at Ash while he walked to the podium.  
  
Ash looked quizzically at his one time rival turned friend and 'nephew'. *Uh oh...do I really want to hear what he will say about me? Not really but Misty would never forgive me if I vanished on her. On second thought how bad can it be...*  
  
*****  
Gary's speech was based more before his journey. He was just finishing it up and to everyone's surprise he didn't really tease or put Ash down in anyway...yet.   
  
"...Well what else can I say about Ashy Boy? Aren't I supposed to rib him a little in this speech?" He looked around the room for an answer but no one answered him so he went on, "It sure took them long enough to realize they liked each other and I'm glad that I wasn't the tallest because I don't think I could have held him back the way Brock did while Misty was walking down the isle. I thought he would grab Misty and run out the door...Oh well I guess the last thing for me to say is that I wish Ash and Misty luck on their marriage."  
  
He left the podium as Joy stood back up. "Thank You Gary the next speech will be given by Brock."  
  
When Gary reached the part about Brock having to hold him back Ash started to blush. *Okay...I take that back I don't think that Brock will embarrass me as much. *  
  
*****  
  
Brock's speech was shorter and had to do with the things that happened during their journey, " What can I say about Ash? Well he was quite dense when I first met him. Though I have to admit the thing that impressed me most about him was his determination to succeed. Even when he wasn't winning he didn't give up...I am glad that you both now have each other. I am honored to call both Ash and Misty my friends and I wish them the best of luck."  
  
He went back to his seat as Joy announced the next speaker, "Thank you Brock. Now it's Tracy's turn."  
  
*Whew that wasn't bad at all now for Tracy. *   
  
*****  
Tracy focused more on the times he spent with the two of them, "...Ash has grown a lot since I first met him but the thing that has grown the most is his heart. The thing is that it hasn't stopped growing and will continue to grow, thankfully the rest of him has stopped growing. He cares for his friends, family, and Pokemon and will do anything to help them out. Misty is very lucky because she holds half of that heart...I wish you the best.  
  
Everyone applauded as he made his way back to his seat. James couldn't resist and yelled out, "That was so BEAUTIFUL." He then started bawling and continued to do so until Jesse whacked his head and told him to cut it out.  
  
Joy came back up, "That was very touching Tracy the last speech will be given by Richie."  
  
Ash was too moved by most of Tracy's speech to complain about the comments made about how much he has grown.  
  
*****  
Richie spoke more about recent events, "I don't know about you but I am very happy for Ash and Misty. They both admitted their feelings for one another and have made it through some tough situations together...I say that all of us are lucky to know both of these remarkable people. So now I would like to propose a toast to Ash and Misty. May your love for each other continue to grow as time goes on and you always have each other to make it trough those tough times...Banzai!"  
  
Everyone lifted their glasses and yelled, "Banzai!" several times with him as they drank. Even the Pokemon joined in with their masters only they had water.  
James then started to hit his glass again only this time he chanted, "Kiss, kiss, kiss..." Everyone else joined in.  
  
Ash and Misty started to blush. Ash leaned over gazed into Misty's eyes and gave her an innocent tender kiss.  
  
Misty was shocked and didn't move, * Wow! That was nice and really sweet...maybe I should up the stakes a little...*  
  
The guests weren't satisfied with that so they chanted some more.   
  
This time Misty looked into Ash's eyes, she gave him a long passionate kiss that left both of them gasping for air.  
  
The guests started to whistle and cheer, that was enough to satisfy them.  
  
After Richie went back to his seat, Joy went up to the podium and announced that it was time to throw the bouquet and garter.  
  
All of the single women and female Pokemon gathered together for the bouquet as Misty threw it over her shoulder. They all jumped and caused a giant dust cloud. When the dust had settled May was pouting, she didn't catch it. Misty's sisters had, Violet had her hand on the bottom, Lilly had one hand in the middle, and Daisy had one hand on the top. They got up and decided that they would share it instead of fighting over it, which surprised Misty.  
  
When it was time for the garter the men and Pokemon gathered together as Ash lifted Misty's dress to get it. He threw it into the group and another huge dust cloud ensued. This time when the dust cloud settled the only thing heard was a..."Psy?"  
  
There stood Psyduck with the garter on his head. The other men and Pokemon looked at Psyduck who was clueless as ever and yelled, "Get that duck!"  
  
"Psyiiiiiiii yi yiiii!" it yelled as it ran away from its pursuers only to trip and fall on his face at the feet of Snorlax. The garter fell off of Psyduck's head and Snorlax looked down at the frilly piece of lace. It picked it up and ate it before anyone could stop it. It then went to sleep.  
  
*****  
Joy announced that Ash and Misty were going to cut the cake and then a live band would play. Everyone watched as they carefully cut two pieces. Ash gently fed Misty and Misty gently fed Ash a bite.   
  
Everyone made disappointed noises because they thought that she wouldn't smash the rest in his face...they were wrong.  
  
She waited a while and then smashed the plate in his face. Earning a laugh from everyone watching, Snap got a few good shots of that as he maneuvered around the group.  
  
Ash and Misty started to dance and everyone else followed suit for a while. They continued to dance into the night though at nine o'clock Joy announced that there would be a fireworks show.  
  
They brought out blankets and sat under the stars watching the fireworks light up the sky.  
  
*****  
The show lasted about an hour so at ten o'clock everyone gathered together to wish the newlywed couple luck. The walked them to Ash's house.  
  
*****  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry for the lame ending but I have a major case of writer's block. That's why it took so long for this chapter to come out. I just want to make one thing clear: This is not a sequel to Jaelle and Orla's fic! I was given permission to write this as long as it is not a sequel it is however based on their fic. That's why there will be quite a few tense changes though I won't copy sections of the base fic I will make references to it. Sorry but that's the way it has to be. As the story progresses I hope to make less references to the base story and some how work in the new Pokemon from Jhoto (not quite sure how to do that yet).  
  
I know that this chapter was supposed to have more humor and not so much fluff but things don't work out the way I had planned. Sorry about the best men's speeches I wasn't about to write out four whole speeches. Besides that would take forever to read. I won't make any promises for next chapter and I really don't know when I will get to it so please be patient. There are so many ideas floating around in my brain that I don't know which one to do. The next chapter will be their honeymoon vacation. Before you get flustered about that and start asking if it will be a lemon the answer to that is: NO! I don't write lemons. The rating will stay the same.  
  
I still don't know what to call this story. I also have a massive case of writers block so if you could email me where you want Ash and Misty to go for their vacation or what you want to happen next I would be grateful.  
  
P.S. I edited this on April 18, 2001. There were a few errors I noticed when after reading it like Jigglypuff evolved into Wigglytuff in the base fic and a few grammatical things. I also added a little after the last speech.  
  
Well that's it for now, please read and review.  
  
~Kitcat   
kitcat-hp@hawaii.rr.com  



	3. Surprise Chapter 2

Untitled  
*****  
Disclaimer:  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me. They belong to 4Kids, etc. Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well. The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^  
  
*****  
  
Warning: AAMRN (Ash and Misty Romance Novel) so if you don't like it go read something else...don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
*****   
  
About nine years after the first Pokemon T.V. series in other words not Jhoto!  
  
*****  
Chapter 2: Surprise  
*****  
The wedding went off with out a hitch and the league granted them a month off for their honeymoon. After saying goodbye to their guests Ash and Misty went to 'their' house. They stood on the porch in front of the door for a while with various thoughts running through their heads...  
  
Ash looked a Misty for a while her facial expression was...dazed. *I wonder what she's thinking...* He put his hand in his right pants pocket to find his keys but instead found a piece of cloth. He was a little confused then he remembered the surprise he had for her and smiled. A search of the left pants pocket produced the keys.  
  
Misty was still a little dazed...all throughout the reception she was able to act normally. Now she was to say the least shocked as the realization that she was married registered in her brain. *I'm finally married...I wonder if he is going to carry me over the threshold.*  
  
Both of them thought, *I guess we had better go inside.* Misty looked up at Ash and they both smiled at each other.  
  
Ash unlocked the front door and in one scoop picked up a started Misty.  
  
One moment they were standing there and the next she was up in the air. *Ahhh! Okay...I guess that answers my question.*  
  
Ash started walking through the doorway. One look at the house he let out a little groan.  
  
Misty was looking up at Ash's face as he carried her over the threshold. All of a sudden she heard the groan, "Ash what's wrong?" *If you dare to tell me I'm too heavy you are going to get it.*  
  
Ash looked down at his wife and then looked back to the living room.  
  
Misty followed his gaze and she too groaned. "What a mess."  
  
"You said it...I guess we have Brock them to thank for this. Lets clean it up tomorrow." He put her down as they surveyed the rest of the room.  
  
There were presents all over the place. "Well at least it's a pleasant mess," she quipped.  
  
He went to close and lock the front door and walked back to where she was still standing in awe of all the boxes and bags.  
  
"Misty?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have a surprise for you umm...could you ware this blindfold?" He pulled the cloth from his pocket.  
  
"Umm...sure." *I wonder why he wants me to ware a blindfold. *  
  
Ash took the blindfold and tied it around her eyes. He checked to make sure she couldn't see and picked her up again.  
  
"Ash, where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." He responded as the started to climb the stairs.  
  
*****  
He got to the top of the steps and turned towards his mother's former room. They stopped right outside the door. He stooped down a little unlocked the door and stepped into the room. He set Misty back on her own two feet.  
  
"Ash, can I remove the blindfold now?" she felt him move around her and into the room.  
  
"Not yet." He made some last minute adjustments to the curtains and turned on the lamps on either side of the bed. After one last glance around the room to make sure everything was satisfactory he went back to Misty.  
  
She felt him go behind her again and start untying the blindfold. *I wonder what the big surprise is...* her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the blindfold leave her eyes. She opened her eyes and gasped, "Ash...this is so beautiful."  
  
He had the master bedroom remodeled. "Do you like it?"  
  
The carpet and curtains were a brilliant blue that looked like the depths of the sea. A king sized four-post bed with a blue bedspread that matched the curtains and carpet stood in the middle of one wall. Next to the headboard on both sides of the bed stood a small cabinet with a shaded lamp on top of it. Two large dressers on one side of a dresser was a roll top desk were against the wall across from the bed and off to the left were two walk in closets. A window seat and a door leading to a balcony took up the wall across from the door.  
  
Ash took her hand and led her to a partially open door next to one of the dressers. He moved so she could go in to the dark room first.  
  
She pushed the door all the way open and started searching for a light switch.  
  
Ash clapped loudly twice. The room was instantly illuminated.  
  
Now this was a master bathroom. Two sinks set into a large counter with a large mirror covering the wall space above the counter. A large shower, Jacuzzi, and two toilets made up the rest of the room. A closer inspection of the sinks showed that one was setup for him and the other for her. There were also drawers and shelves recessed into the wall.  
  
She turned to Ash and smiled, "You really didn't have to do this."  
  
He smiled back, "Misty, I wanted to give you a wedding present we could both make use of. You kept on saying that sharing the upstairs bathroom wasn't working and that you needed more counter space. I also had a second toilet put in so you don't have worry about whether the seat is down or not. So I had the bathroom remodeled but while I was at it the bedroom seemed like it needed a update." He took her hand and guided her back to the bedroom hitting the light switch on the way out.  
  
She turned him around and hugged him, "Ash, I need to get a few things from my old room. I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay, I'll go with you I also need some things I forgot to move over. I'll meet you back here." He took her hand and they both went to their separate rooms.  
  
Ash grabbed his stuff and went back to the room and went to the bed putting some things away in the cabinet. He took the rest of his stuff and put it away in the bathroom. On the way back to the bed he saw the one door he didn't show her and turned the knob to make sure it was still locked. *Good, I'll show her what's behind that door later. *As he walked back to the bed to wait for his wife.  
*****  
Misty grabbed the things she would need for the next morning and that night from her bedroom and bathroom. She double checked to make sure she didn't forget anything and made her way back to the bedroom.  
  
When she got there she saw Ash sitting on the bed fiddling with his bowtie, which was already undone. She walked to her side of the bed and put some things in the cabinet. She then walked to the bathroom and put the rest of the things away.  
  
Ash watched her go into the bathroom. He got up, followed her in and watched her put her stuff away. He walked up to her and hugged her from behind. He bent down and whispered in her ear "What do you say a shower then trying out the Jacuzzi?"  
  
"I think that is a good idea." She turned around and gave him a nice long kiss.  
*****  
To be continued...  
  
To everyone who reviewed my story:   
Arigatoo gozaimasu.  
You are the ones who make it worth wile.  
  
Sorry about the end of this chapter, I know it really sucks that I cut it off there but I said that this would not be a lemon. If I went any further the rating would have to be changed and it will go against what I stated earlier. I mean it I don't write lemons. Do you want to know what will happen next? Hmm...should I give a sneak peek of the next chapter? Let me think about it...  
...  
...  
...  
Okay the only thing I will say is, the next chapter will start with the morning after the wedding. But I NEED FEEDBACK! Please tell me what you want to happen next. So far I have my general outline and chapter organization done. But I have reached a fork in the road concerning the next two chapters. There are two different scenarios I can go with:  
  
1.) They stay in Pallet for the month and spend time getting to know each other.  
2.) They get settled in and clean up then go on a two-week trip.  
  
So which will it be? You have to let me know. The first choice is dull but if no one tells me which they want that's what I will go with and there will be one less chapter. The second one will be a bit more adventure but I don't know where they should go. Should it be a cruise or just plain trip? But if you have a better idea I am open to suggestions. My email is always available and I will try my best to reply in a timely manner, at the moment I am accepting flames. (Hey, what ever doesn't kill you makes you stronger.)  
  
Please don't expect another chapter for the next three weeks. Finals are approaching and I am really far behind. Se what happens when you procrastinate. Please don't follow my example, do your work on time. Also I made some minor changes to the previous chapter.   
  
Please read and review, until next chapter.  
~Kitcat   
kitcat-hp@hawaii.rr.com   
  
  
  



	4. Morning Chapter 3

Untitled  
*****  
Disclaimer:  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me. They belong to 4Kids, etc. Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well. The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^  
*****  
  
Warning: AAMRN (Ash and Misty Romance Novel) so if you don't like it go read something else...don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
*****   
About nine years after the first Pokemon T.V. series in other words not Jhoto!   
*****  
Chapter 3: Morning  
*****  
It was the morning after the wedding at the Ketchum residence and all was quiet. Upstairs one of the two inhabitants of the master bedroom was just starting to wake up. The blue curtains thankfully diffused the bright glare of the sun but some light was able to get through.  
  
Ash was greeted by the feeling of something draped across his chest as he re-entered reality. He slowly opened his eyes and groggily took in his surroundings and looked down at his chest to see what was draped across it. It was a slender white arm. His mind slowly processed this new information. As it did many questions arose. * What happened? Where am I? Whose arm is this? Did I get drunk again... *  
  
At this time events from the previous day and night decided to come back with a vengeance. He turned to his right to see his red haired angel. * Holy cow! I can't believe she married me. *  
  
The shock wore off and he carefully settled back into bed so he wouldn't disturb the angel beside him. * She looks so peaceful...* He resisted the urge to wrap his arm around her, content to just watch over her. * I promise to make you happy and keep you safe...what time is it? * He looked at his watch it read 8:00am. * I think I'll surprise her by making breakfast...now if she would only roll over and take her arm off my chest... *  
  
It was as if she was reading his mind because that is exactly what she did.  
  
He peaked over her shoulder to make sure she was still sleeping peacefully and slowly got off the bed, straightened his pajama pants and put on his robe. Quietly slipped out of the room closing the door then went downstairs into the kitchen to make breakfast.   
*****  
Ash had just finished making breakfast when he heard Pikachu and Togepi coming down the stairs. He was arranging the food and some roses from the garden on a tray when the two pokemon came in the kitchen.  
  
"Pika pikachu!" (Good morning!)  
  
"Togi priii togi!" (Good morning daddy!)  
  
Ash smiled at the two pokemon, "Good morning Pikachu and Togepi. Do you want breakfast?"  
  
"Pi, pikachu pi pika pi?" (Yes, please where's Misty?)  
  
"Togi, prii togi togi?" (Yay, breakfast! But where's mommy?)  
  
Ash grabbed two containers of Brock's special pokemon food and two bowls. He made sure he put the right bowl in front of the right pokemon since Pikachu's was ketchup flavored to keep him from drinking the bottle. "Here you go. She's still sleeping I'm trying to surprise her with breakfast in bed."  
  
"Pika!" (Thanks)  
  
"Togi pri togi!" (Thank you daddy!)  
  
He watched them enjoy their breakfast for a little while. Then he grabbed the tray left the kitchen and started up the stairs.  
*****  
He placed the tray on the hall table, slowly opened door to the bedroom and peaked in. It didn't seem like she moved since he left. * Good she's still sleeping. * He picked the tray up and set it down on is dresser grabbing a rose from tray as he removed his robe then went to close and lock the door.  
  
He carefully got back in bed and checked his watch for the time it was 8:59am. * Time to wake her up...I would have thought she would be up by now. * With the rose in his left hand he wrapped his right arm under and around her waist scooting over until he was right behind her. He buried his face in her hair and started to kiss her ear.  
  
She still refused to wake up so he turned her around and kissed her on the lips. When she felt his lips she returned the kiss.  
  
* Hmm what a nice way to be woken up...I am not ready to find out if I am still dreaming or if this is real. *  
  
He broke the kiss and watched her peaceful face for a sign that she was going to wake up. * Come on open your beautiful eyes...okay be stubborn. I guess this calls for drastic measures. * He grinned evilly as he started to tickle her nose with the rose.  
  
Her nose started to twitch. * What is he doing? It feels like he's using a feather from the pillow. It had better not be a feather. * She wiggled her nose some more and slowly opened her eyes to see what he was tickling her with.   
  
At first all she saw was a big splotch of red so she blinked a few times and the splotch slowly became a rose. She took the flower from his hand and inhaled its sweet fragrance.  
  
He waited for her to move the rose out of the way then moved closer and kissed her.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning. Will you wake me up like that every morning?"  
  
"Maybe...how did you sleep? Are you hungry?"  
  
"I slept okay but I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if we were really married. Yes, I am hungry but give me a minute and I'll go downstairs and..."  
  
He cut her off with a kiss, smiled at her, slid off the bed and pulled a folding table out from under the bed and set it up on the bed. Then he walked to his dresser and gave her a big grin as he brought the tray to the bed.  
  
* Holy cow! I can't believe he married me...he's changed so much. I wonder what he'll do next...*  
  
He put the tray on the table and got back in bed and started to distribute various plates of food on the table in front of both of them.  
  
"Ash you really didn't have to do all of this."  
  
He started to spread some jam on a piece of toast, "I know but I felt like surprising you."  
  
They both ate in silence for a while.  
  
"So what do you want to do today? I already gave Pikachu and Togepi their breakfast."  
  
She finished chewing some toast and drank some coffee. "Well how about we relax, move the rest of our stuff in here, and tackle the mountain of gifts tomorrow? I don't really feel like writing out thank you cards today."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"I'm going to go over to Professor Oaks to get Gabby after breakfast."  
  
"Okay, just don't let him out of his pokeball I think he is still mad at me for capturing him."  
  
"Ash you are going to have to earn his trust sometime. He is a part of your gym and no you can't stay away from that part of the gym. What do you say to a nice trip to the beach next week? I can let Gabby out and you can work on getting him to trust you."  
  
Ash thought about it for a while, "That is fine as long as I have your promise to stay near him just incase he decides to try to eat me. Lets make it the week after next week and a camp out."  
  
"It's a deal, maybe I can capture some new water pokemon while were there." She finished the rest of her breakfast and got up to get dressed.  
  
Ash just sat on the bed thinking of what they would need for the camping trip as he finished his breakfast. He gathered the used dishes on the tray and put away the table. He took the remaining roses and looked for a vase in the bathroom cabinets. * Now where did I put it? I know there is a vase in here somewhere. *  
  
Misty had just finished getting dressed when she heard Ash rummaging around the bathroom. "Ash, what are you looking for?"  
  
"A vase for these roses. I know there's one in here somewhere."  
  
Misty thought about it for a while and remembered seeing a vase in the cabinet under here sink. "Did you look under my sink?"  
  
"I was just going to check there...found it" he put some water in the vase and arranged the roses in it.  
  
He gave the vase to Misty and went to get dressed.  
  
She smelled the roses for a little while then put the vase on the cabinet on her side of the bed. She sat on the window seat and pulled the curtains open a little so she could check on the weather. * It's really nice outside. *  
*****  
Ash tucked his shirt in to his shorts and started to make the bed.  
  
She turned around and smiled at him. "Do you want some help?"  
  
He had half of the sheets straightened out and was just about to do her side, "yes."  
  
"Okay, you do that side and I'll do this side."  
  
They finished making the bed and had gathered the dishes to take to the kitchen when Misty heard a soft knocking on the bedroom door.  
  
She opened the door and was greeted by Togepi and Pikachu. "Hi there sweetie." She picked up the little egg pokemon and hugged it. "How did you sleep last night? Did you miss me?"  
  
"Togi!" (Mommy!) It waved its arms up and down and trilled happily in Misty's arms.  
  
Pikachu stood off to the side and greeted Misty, "Pika pikachu, pika pi!" (Good morning, Misty!)  
  
She smiled at the little yellow pokemon, "Good morning, Pikachu! Thank you for watching Togepi."  
  
"Pi pikachu!" (No problem!)  
  
"Well I had better get over to Professor Oaks to get Gabby. Ash are you coming with me or are you going to stay home?"  
  
"I think I'll stay home and clean up the kitchen."  
  
They both went to the kitchen with Pikachu following and Togepi still in Misty's arms.  
  
Ash went to the sink and started washing the dirty dishes and Misty went out the kitchen door.  
*****  
Ash had just finished drying the last dish. Pikachu was taking a nap in a sunny spot on a counter. *Hmmm.... what can I do now? I know I'll go outside and wait for Misty to come back. *  
  
He walked over to Pikachu and gently taped him on the back, "Pikachu wake up. Do you want to come outside with me?"  
  
The little yellow mouse slowly opened its eyes and looked at him. "Pika!" (Okay!)  
  
They went out the kitchen door and sat on a bench in the garden. Ash put Pikachu on his lap and started to massage Pikachu's face in the way that Suzie showed him to. Pikachu relaxed and sighed.  
*****  
Misty was telling Professor Oak good-bye when she ran into Sasha.  
  
"Hi Mrs...Oops sorry... mom. I have to get used to calling you that."  
  
"No problem Misty. I know its kind of weird and takes a while to get used to it. How's it feel to be married? Is Togepi okay with having to sleep in another room?"  
  
Misty thought about how Togepi was adjusting and it seemed to be fine. "Well Togepi doesn't seem to mind too much. As far as how it feels to be married it has been less than a day but Ash was really sweet and made me breakfast."  
  
"That's good dear, I'm glad I trained him well. Did you like your surprise? I haven't seen what he did to the house yet." Ash only mentioned that he was going to do some remodeling to some of the rooms.  
  
"Well why don't you come back with me I'll show you the rooms but we haven't moved all of our stuff over yet and all of the gifts are still piled up in the living room."  
  
"Okay, I just have to tell Okido that I am going with you so he doesn't wonder what happened to me."  
*****  
As they approached the house they saw Ash sitting in the garden waiting for them.  
  
"Hi Mom!" He smiled but didn't get up to meet them.  
  
Misty looked confused, "I wonder what he's doing out here I thought he was going to clean up the kitchen."  
  
Sasha was looking around the yard trying to make sure all of her plants were still alive. "I guess he finished early and decided to wait outside for you."   
  
Misty opened the gate and walked to the bench Ash was seated on. She put Togepi on the bench next to Ash who had just finished massaging Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu slid off Ash's lap and said something to Togepi. The two pokemon jumped off the bench and went exploring in the garden.  
  
Ash got up and gave his mom a hug. "Did you come over to see the renovations I made to the house?" He saw her looking over her former garden earlier "Mom the garden is still alive and none of the plants died. I've been keeping up with the weeds Pikachu and Togepi have been helping me."  
  
"Thank you for taking such good care of the house dear. I always hoped you would live here." She wiped away a tear of joy.  
  
He hugged her again and kissed her on the forehead, "Lets go inside now."  
  
"Okay"  
  
The three of them went indoors.  
*****  
They took her upstairs and into the master bedroom. She looked around and gasped. "Ash you did a wonderful job. Where did you get the furniture, carpets, curtains, and bedspread from?"  
  
He blushed a little at her praise and gave her a slight smile, "I hired a interior decorator and told her what I wanted and she found everything. She also helped me with the bathroom."  
  
Sasha walked over to the bathroom and looked in, "Sasha did a wonderful job this is amazing. You have to tell me her name and the name of the decorating company she works for."  
  
"I'll give it to you later. How about some tea I'll bring it up here we can sit on the balcony." He went to make the tea.  
  
Misty opened the curtains to let the natural sunlight in and watched Sasha's expression as she looked around the room. * I can't believe Ash picked all of this out even if he did have a lot of help he had to tell them what he wanted. Well his little gifts these past here years did demonstrate good taste so I can't be too surprised. *  
  
Sasha looked in the large walk in closets and then noticed a locked door. * Hmm I wonder where this leads. I don't remember a door here. * "Misty did Ash tell you where this door leads?"  
  
Misty walked over to her and looked at the door in question. "No he didn't lets ask him when he gets back."  
  
As if on cue Ash came back in the room with Pikachu and Togepi behind him. "Here's the tea."  
  
He set it down on the window seat and walked over to the door leading to the balcony.  
  
Misty caught his arm before he reached the door "Ash where does this door go?"  
  
*Please don't be the door I think she means. * He turned and looked at the door she was pointing to blushed and scratched the back of his head. * Great I was hoping that she wouldn't notice it...knowing Mom she was probably the one who found it. Think...think...think...I got it! * "Uh...I'll show you later. If we don't hurry up the tea will get cold."  
  
Sasha and Misty thought the same thing at the same time *He's hiding something and I'm going to find out what. * They both made faces that said they would let it go for now but he had better explain soon.  
  
*Oh boy am I in for it both of them won't stop until they find out what is behind that door. * He opened the door to the balcony and let Misty, his mom, Pikachu, and Togepi go outside. He picked up the tray and set it on the table and closed the door to the room.  
  
They all drank their tea quietly each thinking their own thoughts.  
  
Ash trying to figure out how to answer them without giving away his second surprise for Misty.  
  
Misty and his Mom were both trying to figure out how to get him to tell them what was behind the door.  
*****  
Yea! I finished both chapters.  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Ben RG: Thanks for the suggestion.  
  
In reply to the review commenting about what happens in pokemon gold and silver this is fan fiction so it doesn't match up with the show or game at all. (I am not sure if you were referring to the game or the show Pokemon GS or Pokemon the Jhoto Journeys) This is more of an alternate universe fic because it takes place about nine years after the first group of shows so Jhoto doesn't exist. If you are confused about my 250 pokemon remark in the disclaimer I am going to some how work in the other 100 pokemon in later. Also the only episodes I have seen are the American dubs and no I didn't see them all yet and I doubt that I will have time to watch all of them.  
  
To the few reviewers who pointed out that Ash's mom's name is Delia in the American dub and Haneko in the Japanese thank you for letting me know but I have to stick with Sasha. The reason is that in Jaelle and Orla's Pokemon fic they gave her the first name Sasha and this fic is 'BASED' on their fic. (Yes, I did get their permission before writing this.) For an explanation see their page (http://homepages.ihug.co.nz/~jaelle/Pokemonindex.htm).  
I am keeping to the names they used. Same thing goes for Professor Oak's first name. It will stay Okido even thought I know it is something else.  
  
One last thing: You probably noticed that I didn't give hyperlinks. I decided to change the format to text files because of the new html tag restrictions. Since I do this on Microsoft Word and it converts the format for me I don't know what tags Word is using and I can't delete the tags that aren't allowed with out possibly screwing up my file. If you want the hyperlinks to Jaelle and Orla's fic go to my home page (http://home.hawaii.rr.com/kitcat). If for some reason I have trouble posting on fanfiction.net (like I sometimes do) I'll post it on my home page so it isn't sitting on my disk waiting to be posted.  
  
Until next chapter,  
  
Kitcat  
kitcat-hp@hawaii.rr.com  



	5. Gifts, Gifts, and More Gifts Chapter 4

Untitled  
*****  
Disclaimer:  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me. They belong to 4Kids, etc. Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well. The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^  
  
*****  
  
Warning: AAMRN (Ash and Misty Romance Novel) so if you don't like it go read something else...don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
*****   
  
About nine years after the first Pokemon T.V. series in other words not Jhoto!  
  
*****  
Chapter 4: Gifts, Gifts, and More Gifts  
*****  
The rest of the week was spent opening gifts and writing up thank you cards for them. Ash and Misty were seated in the middle of the living room surrounded by various boxes and objects with a large garbage bag full of gift-wrapping paper. There was one large unwrapped box left.  
  
Misty grabbed the large box and looked at the envelope. "This one is from you mom and Professor Oak."   
  
"Okay." Ash was sitting across from her recording who gave what in a book. He looked up from the book and noticed that she didn't open the envelope. "Wait...how do you know? You didn't open the envelope yet."  
  
She let out an exasperated sigh. "I recognized her handwriting and your mom wrote who it was from on it." She held it up so he could see it.  
  
"Oh"  
  
She tore the gift-wrapping and opened the box and was met by a sea of foam peanuts. * I should have known she would wrap it well. I guess it must be fragile or she wouldn't use that much packing material. * After digging through the packing material for five minutes she felt a bubble wrapped package. * Bingo! * She pulled it out and undid the bubble wrap.  
  
"Oh! This is nice." It was a oval shaped piece of pottery with a lid but it looked like it wasn't glazed yet. * Now if I can only figure out what it is. *  
  
"It's a clay cooker."  
  
"Huh!?! What's a clay cooker and how do you know?" She put it down on the bubble wrap and examined the contents of the box again. Her inspection yielded a clay cooker cookbook a small bubble wrapped package and another longer bubble wrapped package. She unwrapped the small package first it contained what seemed like a small circular version of the clay cooker only it had garlic bulbs etched into the lid.  
  
"My mom had one and what you're holding is a garlic roaster. What's in the last package?" He looked back down at the book and recorded the information.  
  
Misty gasped, "Oh my!"  
  
Ash looked up to see what caused her to gasp. It was a elegant hand blown glass vase big enough to hold a dozen roses. "Wow."  
  
Misty got over her shock and gently wrapped the vase back up. "Your mother really shouldn't have..."  
  
He jotted down the last gift on in the book "Can I have the card?"  
  
She handed the envelope to him, "Here."  
  
He opened it and pulled out the card. When he opened it a small slip of paper fell from the card and floated down. He grabbed it before it reached the ground. "Just as I thought."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's going to give you clay cooker lessons." He gave her the paper.  
  
She took it and read it out loud, "This paper is good for ten clay cooker lessons. That's nice."  
  
Ash got up and stretched. "Thankfully that's the last of them. Now to put them away and write up the cards for the gifts we opened today."  
  
Misty picked up the vase and put it away in the back of one of the kitchen cabinets.  
  
When she returned to the living room the Ash was tying the garbage bag up. She picked up the garlic roaster and some small kitchen gadgets they got and went back in to the kitchen to put them away.  
*****  
Ash picked up the clay cooker and a crock-pot and brought them in the kitchen. "Where do you want to put these?"  
  
Misty put the garlic roaster in the cabinet with the other pans. The space near the garlic roaster was just the right size for the clay cooker. "The clay cooker can go near the garlic roaster and the crock-pot in the cabinet with the small electric mixer."  
  
Ash put the two things away and they both went into the living room to survey the rest of the gifts. They received some linen sets and towel sets. Ash's mom left them most of the kitchen appliances and all of the furniture. Thankfully their friends and family knew this and they didn't end up with twenty crock-pots and another blender. Jesse and James gave them a toaster oven since the old toaster received some damage when Misty dropped it on Jesse's foot last year.  
  
Ash looked at Richie's gift and laughed.  
  
Misty looked at him like he was crazy, "What's so funny?" *Did recording all of the gifts put him over the deep end? If he doesn't stop laughing I am going to hit him. Now where did I put my mallet? *  
  
Ash stopped laughing just in time, "I saw Richie's gift and thought of the misunderstanding when we came here for mom's wedding last year. I guess he remembered mom's comment and my hitting my head on the lamp because he got us a taller lamp."  
  
Misty blushed then started to laugh, "His assumption did make an a** out of him and you."  
  
"Hey it wasn't that far off it was a semi-good guess considering how much I wrote about you. If Jesse didn't intervene I probably would have killed him because of jealousy or myself out of misery and we wouldn't be where we are now laughing about the whole mess." He blushed a little after thinking about how stupid the whole thing was.  
  
"Well I'm glad Jesse intervened and that we both stopped being in denial. That was a really huge misunderstanding but thankfully things worked out for the best." She picked up Richie's card and read it again. "Your right he got the taller lamp because you hit your head on the one that we have. So lets make use of it and since your too big for the old one I'll put it in my old room."  
  
He scowled, "I wish everyone would quit making comments about how tall I am. It's really getting old."  
  
Misty just laughed, tippy toed and kissed him, "I know, I know you don't like it but its true you were shrimpy but now you're a giant."  
  
Ash relaxed after she kissed him but rolled his eyes when she continued to tease him about his height. He gave her a very mischievous and slightly evil grin, "I can think of at least one good thing about being this tall."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"This." He picked her up and tenderly kissed her.  
  
"Eeep! Ash! What are you doing?" She knew it wouldn't work to fight him so she returned the kiss. * I guess this is what he meant...actually I don't mind this. At least he doesn't have beer breath like the first/last time he did this. *  
  
They parted for air and Ash put her back on the ground.  
  
She regained her breath "I guess that is a good thing."  
  
He smiled at her, "Lets put the rest of this stuff away then relax. The thank you cards from the gifts we opened today can wait until tomorrow."  
  
"Now that's a plan I like. There aren't too many so we should be able to finish them up and mail them out tomorrow." She looked around the room, "Where are Pikachu and Togepi? I've only seen them at meals."  
  
" Pikachu, Togepi, and Staryu have been helping me maintain the garden while we've been stuck inside cleaning up this mess." He gestured to all of the unwrapped gifts waiting to be put away. "How about we go and surprise them after we put this stuff away."  
  
She gave him a big smile, "I like that idea even better. It will be nice to go outside and see the garden again."  
  
"Well let's get to work then. I think we have about five hours until sunset and I want to spend sometime in the garden. I also want to show you why the master bedroom has a balcony where it does."  
  
It took about an hour to put away the rest of the gifts.  
*****  
They went outside the garden never looked so healthy.  
  
Ash looked thoughtful "Hmm...maybe we should keep these gardeners on staff for a while. What do you think Misty?"  
  
Misty grinned "Well I want to see them before I make up my mind. Where are those supposed gardeners they seem to have done a really good job but are no where to be found."  
  
"Togi!" (Mommy!)  
  
Misty looked down and saw Togepi clinging to her leg. Pikachu had already found a way on to Ash's head and Staryu was watering a rose bush to Misty's right.  
  
Ash petted Pikachu "You three did a really good job. Lets go in and eat dinner and as a reward for a job well done each of you may have one of Brock's donuts."  
  
All three Pokemon cheered as they went inside the house. They ate their dinner quickly then got their treat. Ash and Misty went upstairs.  
*****  
Ash took her out to the balcony, they hugged and sat back to watch the sunset. The view from the balcony was spectacular.  
  
She turned so she could look him in the eye, "Now I know why you had the bay window put in. It was so we could watch the sunsets and sunrises during the winter...right?"  
  
"Right!" He kissed her as the sky darkened and the stars came out.  
  
It was a great end to a long week.  
*****  
Ahhh! It's writers block...it's coming to get me.  
...  
...  
Okay its gone but I still don't know what to write. Oh well...I'll figure something out. I've been able to so far right?  
  
To everyone who reviewed: Thank You!  
  
Hopefully now that I have a little more time I'll be able to write more. Though I still have summer school (argh!). I'm sorry this took so long but it took a while for me to figure out what they would do with their vacation time. Thank you for your patience. . I've also been racking my brain for a title. Here's what I have come up with so far:  
  
Pokemon: Journeys Through Life (or Love)  
Or  
Life's Full of Little Surprises  
  
  
Please let me know what you think...if you can come up with something better let me know.  
  
Until next chapter,  
  
Kitcat  
Kitcat-hp@hawaii.rr.com  



	6. Beach Days Chapter 5

*****

Untitled

*****

Disclaimer:

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me.They belong to 4Kids, etc.Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well.The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^

*****

**_Warning: AAMRN (Ash and Misty Romance Novel)_** so if you don't like it go read something else…don't say I didn't warn you!

***** 

About nine years after the first Pokemon T.V. series in other words not Jhoto!

*****

Chapter 5: Beach Days

*****

After one week of being cooped up inside the house Ash and Misty decided to change their plans.They both needed an escape from the house so the camping trip got moved up a week.The weekend was spent preparing and packing for the trip.Misty is excited but Ash isn't so enthusiastic.Lets just say that two weeks of bonding with Gabby the Gyarados isn't exactly Ash's ideal vacation.

Misty woke up bright and early ready to go but Ash was still out and trying to saw down a forest with his snores.She tapped him on the shoulder, tickled his underarm, and kissed him on the lips but he still didn't budge.*Hmm…I guess I'll have to drag him out of bed…Pikachu alarm clock?…nah…I know…* She grinned as she pulled away the covers and opened the window letting the cold morning air do the work.

Ash shivered and tried to grab the blanket but he couldn't find it so he tried to curl up in a ball.That helped a little but he was still cold.*Argh!Who opened the window? *

Misty was already dressed and ready to go but Ash still refused to wake up.She walked to the foot of the bed and pondered what else to try.*He sure is being stubborn…now what do I do? *She grinned evilly and jumped on him, "Wake Up!"

"Ahhh!"Ash nearly fell off the bed as he tried to get his wife off of him and go back to sleep."Hey what's the big idea?It's too early to be up let me sleep a while longer."

Misty sighed and rolled off him, "No, it's not too early if we want to get there and find a good camp site."She pinched his nose and kissed his mouth.

He started to struggle for breath so she let go of him."Gee wiz!When I wake you up I do it gently.But when you wake me up you freeze, jump on, then suffocate me."

She pouted a little, "Well you made it really hard to sleep last night with your symphony of snores."

He looked sheepishly at her, "Sorry about that.You could have tapped me or moved me over."

Misty rolled her eyes."Believe me I tried but for some reason you wouldn't wake up no matter what I did and when you're in a dead sleep you weigh a ton.Besides I could have gotten Pikachu in here to wake you up."

Ash sweat dropped, "Please not that…I think I've been electrocuted enough."He stretched, rolled out of bed and changed his clothes.

Misty made the bed and went down the hall to Ash's old room, which was now the Pokemon room and knocked on the door."Togepi?Pikachu?Are you up?"She heard Pikachu trying to wake up Togepi, "Come downstairs when you are ready, were leaving in two hours."

*****

Ash made one last check of the house before he grabbed the two bags by the door and locked up.Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi were already waiting by the front gate ready to go.It only took them thirty minutes to reach the beach.

Ash set up fairly large tent and put away their supplies while Misty gathered dry driftwood for a fire.Ash built a fire pit so the fire wouldn't spread and they settled down for a lunch of sandwiches that they made before leaving the house.

Pikachu and Togepi were having lots of fun chasing each other around the beach while Misty and Ash went swimming.The day went by very quickly and soon it was time for the Pokemon to go to bed.

Misty tucked Togepi in its little sleeping bag then went to sit next to her husband.He was sitting by the fire on a blanket.They both lay back to look at the stars, "WOW!The sky is really beautiful tonight.I miss sleeping under the stars…being near the ocean is really nice too."

Ash rolled on to his side and watched her stare up at he heavens."The sky doesn't compare to the sight beside me."He reached over and stroked her hair.

She grabbed the hand that was stroking and playing with her hair then scooted over and kissed his nose."Thank you for the complement but it won't save you from getting up bright and early tomorrow morning to work with Gabby.Lets get some sleep…tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Ash frowned, "You really know how to spoil a romantic moment, don't you."

Misty snorted "Wasn't it you who said that all that stuff was silly?If I remember your second proposal…"

Ash cut her off with a kiss that left both of them gasping for air."What can I say?Other than I've changed.After all I'm married to a very beautiful woman."

"Suck up!"Misty grinned, "Though I can't say I disagree with you."

He face faulted, "**_HEY_!** You could say something nice back."

She looked at him for a while then smirked,"Well I guess _I DO_ have good taste in men."

Ash looked hurt and a little angry.

"I'm just joking with you.You are very handsome and it wouldn't be the same if you weren't here with me.But I meant it when I said we had better get some sleep."She smiled, kissed him on the lips and went to sleep.

Ash watched her breathing even then turned back to the sky and thought about Gabby and Misty.*I haven't felt this way since that first battle at Indigo Plateau.*He glanced at his sleeping wife again and a look of determination crossed his face.* I will gain Gabby's trust…I captured that monster for her and I will get it to trust me…I'm a Pokemon Master and a Gym Leader…*A far off look crossed his face as he remembered his death and resurrection as he drifted off to sleep determined to gain the trust and respect of Gabby.[Happens in MSB (Mewtwo Strikes Back) in the base fic Ash gets his memory back.]

*****

Misty woke up early the next morning expecting to find her husband snoring next to her but the only sign she found of him was an imprint in the blanket because of the sand.*Now where did he go?He had better not run off to avoid Gabby.*She sat up looked around he was still nowhere to be found.*Well I guess I have to go look for him.*She changed her clothes ate a quick breakfast and went to look for Ash.

Togepi and Pikachu were already up and making some kind of sand structure.

"Pika pikachu!"(Good morning!)

"Togi priii togi"(Good morning Mommy!)

She smiled at the two Pokemon, "Good morning Pikachu and Togepi.Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"Pi, ka chu pika pika pi pikachu."(Yes, Ash set it out for us and we ate when we woke up.)

"Pri!Togi priii togi."(Yah!Daddy fed us.)

Misty picked up the happy little egg pokemon and hugged it."So you saw Ash?"

"Piii, pika pikachu pika pi.Pi pikachu pika pika pi chu." (No, we didn't see him.He hasn't been back but he set out our breakfast before he left.)

It took Misty a while to understand the little yellow pokemon because she was still learning Pika language.After a lot of concentration on her part she understood what Pikachu was saying.She put Togepi down told it to behave and went in search of her missing husband.

*****

Ash was in the sea training his Wartortle.He got up before the sun rose, changed to his swim trunks, ate breakfast, and set out Pikachu and Togepi's breakfast.After a long walk down the beach he brought out Wartortle and explained that he needed its help with Gabby.

The turtle Pokemon wasn't too pleased about having to face the infamous Gabby again but it agreed to help him.

When he got back to camp everyone was still sleeping so he decided to train Wartortle.

That is what Misty found him doing when she looked out to sea.She waited until they went underwater then released Gabby from its Pokeball.

The Dragon Pokemon stretched out its long body and bent down to greet Misty.

"Hi, Gabby!Are you ready to get some exercise?I want you to get to know Ash, he isn't that bad."She jumped at the look of hatred it gave her when she mentioned Ash's name.*Oh boy…this is going to be a long week.* 

Just then Ash and Wartortle resurfaced, Ash looked towards the beach and saw Gabby.*Well I guess this means Misty's up and ready to go so we should head in.*"Hey Wartortle are you ready to go?Wartortle?Hey where did you go?**_THIS ISN'T FUNNY WARTORTLE!_**"**__**

Wartortle took one look at Gabby and withdrew into its shell.The only problem with that is when it withdraws in the water it sinks to the bottom.

Ash looked frantically around but didn't see Wartortle anywhere above water so he decided to look below.Once underwater he saw the retreating shell of his friend and recalled the frightened Pokemon back into its Pokeball.He resurfaced and swam to shore.

Misty dove into the cold ocean and met him half way."Ash!Where have you been?I've been looking for you everywhere."

He looked at her sheepishly, "I got up early and decided to get a little training done with Wartortle.He's still afraid of Gabby."

"Well lets get started then Gabby is ready to go.I told him to stay on the shore and try to be civil towards you.Sorry but I guess he's still mad at you because when I mention your name he gets really angry."She remembered the look Gabby gave her and grimaced.

"Well let's get this over with.Hopefully he won't attack me if you're near with the Pokeball handy."He continued to swim to shore Misty right behind him.

Gabby was enjoying freedom and starting to relax when he saw his greatest enemy.**_"GYA!" _**(**_YOU!_**), he screamed as he attacked Ash.

Thankfully Misty was faster and she recalled Gabby back into it's pokeball.*Great!We're off to a terrific start.*

Ash collapsed on the shore and tried to regain his breath.His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

Misty sat down next to him still holding Gabby's pokeball still shook up from the near attack."I guess he is still really mad at you Ash."

Ash had managed to slow down his heart rate."Now what ever gave you that idea?I don't have the foggiest clue.Maybe it was the fact that he **_TRIED TO EAT ME!_**"

"Well you don't have to yell at me Ash Ketchum."Misty got up and walked down the beach determined to give him the silent treatment.She discovered that ignoring him worked better than yelling at him.

Ash sat there for a while and cursed himself.

Pikachu came bounding up to him and patted him on the arm.Togepi was still amusing itself with a sand castle.

"I really blew it this time didn't I Pikachu?I guess I should go and apologize for yelling at her."Ash let out a sigh and glanced at his wife who was ignoring him at the moment."Great she's ignoring me.I hate the silent treatment."

"Pi pikachu pika pi pika."(Go and talk to her Ash.)

Ash got up and hugged his wife from behind."I was scared out of my mind but that was no reason to yell at you.I'm sorry.Are you willing to forgive me?"

Misty turned around and hugged him back."Well I guess I'll forgive you if you really try to work things out with Gabby.This time I'll be in front of you when I release him."

He hugged her and buried his face in her hair, "I promise to try to get along with Gabby.Just don't leave me alone with him.I really don't want any more bite marks."

Misty cringed at the mention of the scar going around his back from Gabby's initial capture."It's a deal. I don't think you need any more decorations on your body.I like it just the way it is."

Pikachu figured out that everything was fine between the two.He and Togepi joined Ash and Misty.

Misty released Gabby five feet away from them.

"Gy yaaaaa?" (Where is he?) It cried and looked down at his master…and enemy.

Misty and Ash stared at the massive water dragon.

Gabby made eye contact with its greatest enemy but didn't lunge because he knew if he did Misty would be mad.

A glint of determination sparked in Ash's eye as he thought of a way to gain Gabby's trust.*I will get him to trust me.Now how to do it?A battle?No that won't do anything and what would the terms be…*

Just as Ash was starting to loose hope of ever figuring out a way to get Gabby to trust him, May Oak waltzed over to the five of them.She went straight to Ash and attached herself to his arm."Oh, Ash why don't you come and have a picnic with me?"She completely ignored Misty and Gabby.

Ash stiffened and gritted his teeth, "May, what are you doing?I'm busy right now and if you remember I'm on my honeymoon _WITH MY WIFE!WHAT_ are you doing here?"

Pikachu also stiffened and sparks formed at his cheeks as he waited for Ash's signal.

Misty was mad but she saw how Ash reacted and decided to see how he handled the annoying woman.*What is she doing?Uh oh, I had better tell Gabby not to do anything.*She turned to Gabby, "Gabby stay put.**_DON'T ATTACK!_**"

Gabby picked up on his master's mood shift but he weighed attacking his enemy and what seemed like his master's enemy against what would happen if he disobeyed her.

May was still oblivious to her impending doom in the form of a very mad Gyarados."Well I heard you were on the beach and decided to come down and pack a little picnic for you."She continued to ignore Misty.

Ash was about ready to tell Misty to set Gabby on her or give in to his friend's urge to thunder shock her."Maybe you didn't hear me properly.I'm not interested in you and I'm _MARRIED!_You attended the wedding…will you stop following me around and take the hint?"

May just tossed her head, "I really don't understand why you insist on tying yourself to her.When you could have me.I saw your little fight earlier and I must say I don't understand why you put up with her."

Misty was livid *How dare she come here spy on us, insult me, and to make matters worse try to steal my husband.*

Ash tensed when she said those things about Misty and admitted to spying on them."May I'm warning you.If you don't let go of my arm right now and go back home I'm going to have Pikachu thunder shock you.I give you to the count of three...**_ONE_**…"

Pikachu was mad but understood that May wasn't used to electricity so he should go a little easy on her.

"…**_TWO_**…"

She let go of his arm but continued to stand there.

**_"That's it!THREE!"_**

Pikachu let out a thunder shock powerful enough to get Ash's point across but weak enough so he didn't do any major damage.

Gabby was surprised at this development.*He defended my master…but he's still my enemy…I guess I could try to get along with him as long as he doesn't mistreat Misty-master.*

May was too shocked [no pun intended.] to do anything but leave.

Once she left Ash hugged Misty."I'm sorry she said all of those things I thought she gave up on me.I'm going to have to talk with Professor Oak about her behavior."

Misty started to rant, "I can't believe she actually did that.What was she thinking?She came here with the…"

Ash quieted her with a kiss that left them both gasping for air. "You don't have to worry about anything Misty.I wouldn't leave you for any woman."

She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest only to snap her eyes open again and look over Ash's shoulder."Oh, I almost forgot about Gabby."She looked at the pokemon who was no longer glaring hostilely at Ash.It actually seemed to have a little more respect for him."Gabby return!"

Gabby went back into his pokeball.

Misty smiled, "I think May's little intrusion actually helped some."

Ash looked at her like she grew another head, "What are you talking about?"

"Gabby doesn't seem to be as mad with you.He seems to accept you a little.I saw it in his eyes."She gave him a peck on the lips and returned to camp with Togepi trailing behind her.

Ash just stood there and pondered what Misty said before she left.

Pikachu just stood there watching his friend."Pika" (Ash)

"Thank You, Pikachu."He gazed down at the electric mouse.

Pikachu looked up at his friend with a puzzled expression on its face."Pika pikachu?"(For what?)

Ash bent down picked him up and set him on his shoulder."For knowing exactly what I wanted you to do to May and waiting for me to give you the signal."

"Pi ka pi pikachu." (Your welcome.)

"Lets go back to camp it's getting late."Ash looked up at the setting sun and returned to camp.

*****

While Misty waited for Ash she made dinner and fed Togepi.She looked up from the pot she was stirring at the sound of footsteps.Ash was approaching camp while continuing his conversation with Pikachu.

Ash sat down next to Misty.They all ate dinner and went to bed under the starry night sky.

*****

To be continued…

Hi! Everyone,

I didn't drop off the face of the Earth and nothing major happened to me.I'm really; really sorry this took so long to get this chapter out.I had really bad writers block.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed…I really, really appreciate the feedback. ^_^

I'd also like to thank Trish for all of her help.With out her I probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter done.

Since most people liked the title: Life's Full of Little Surprises.That's what it's going to be.I'll make the change when I post the next chapter.That is unless you have any other suggestions.The other titles I had up were:

Pokemon: Journeys through Life

And 

Pokemon: Journeys through Love

Can any one who read Jaelle and Orla's fic tell me if Pikachu is a guy or girl?I can't tell so I've been referring to it as a guy.I hope that Ash and Misty aren't too OOC.Ash is getting really mushy isn't he?If I've offended anyone out there…I'm sorry and you can flame me if it makes you feel better.If not then everything is fine. ^_^

I was re-reading the previous chapters and came across a few errors so I'll be working on revising those chapters. They will also be reformatted to HTML because I don't like how it looks in the text format.

I got a suggestion to make a day at Pallet Gym fic. If I do it will be a side fic and maybe set before the prologue of this fic.The other setting is a day in the gym after they get back from vacation.If there is a lot of interest in the story I'll do it, though my first priority will be this fic.

Enjoy what's left of your summer and thanks for reading…please write a review.

Until next chapter,

Kitcat

[kitcat-hp@hawaii.rr.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:kitcat-hp@hawaii.rr.com



	7. Vacation's Over Chapter 6

Life's Full of Little Surprises (formerly: Untitled)

*****

Disclaimer:

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me.  They belong to 4Kids, etc.  Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well.  The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^

*****

**_Warning: AAMRN (Ash and Misty Romance Novel)_** so if you don't like it go read something else…don't say I didn't warn you!

***** 

About nine years after the first Pokemon T.V. series in other words not Jhoto!

*****

Chapter 6: Vacation's Over

*****

Ash and Misty only have one week of vacation left.  The training session at the beach went better than both of them expected it to.  Gabby still wouldn't obey Ash's commands but at least he didn't try to eat Ash.  Wartortle was also able to over come his fear of a certain water dragon.  So far May seemed to take the hint and there weren't any further interruptions from her.  Ash still hadn't gotten around to have a talk with his stepfather about her.  But they were going on a picnic with him and his mom so he planned to talk to him then.  Misty was in the kitchen making and packing the food while Ash packed the other supplies for the picnic like a blanket and stuff for the Pokemon to play with.

Misty walked to the doorway of the kitchen, "Ash are you done yet?  We promised your mom we would meet them at 12:00 p.m. and its already 11:30 p.m.  Were going to be late."

Ash zipped and picked up the bag, "All ready to go."

She smiled at him, "Good!  You can carry the food too."

He face faulted and whined, "Why do I have to carry everything?"

"Because, your big, strong, and handsome."  She gave him a nice but short kiss on the lips and walked out the door leaving him dazed and with the bags.  Togepi and Pikachu following behind her.

* How does she do that?  How can she have so much power over me?  ACK!  She tricked me… *  Ash shook his head and sighed as he grabbed everything and followed her out the door.

*****

They met Professor Oak and his mom at the new park in the middle of town.  [I couldn't find a park close to Pallet so I made one up.]  Professor Oak was sitting under a large tree on a hill overlooking the playground looking at a few test results he brought with him.  Try as she might Sasha couldn't get her husband to leave his work at work.  Though she did convince him to only take one portfolio instead of the briefcase he was planning to bring.  

Sasha was playing with Wigglytuff at the playground Misty, Togepi, and Pikachu joined them leaving Ash to unpack everything.

Ash set everything down by Professor Oak and released Bulbasaur and Charmander who went to join everyone at the playground.  Leaving Ash alone with Professor Oak and a lot of stuff.  * I guess I should try to talk to him now… *  "Hi!  Professor, what are you reading?"

Professor Oak looked a bit flustered, "Oh!  Hi Ash, I'm just reviewing a few test results I took on Togepi since Misty brought him I thought I would see if I could add to his file after observing him interacting with Misty's other pokemon."

Ash sweat dropped, "Uh…okay…umm…did you see May?"

Professor Oak put the papers back in the portfolio and turned his full attention on Ash, "Actually I just saw her yesterday.  Why?"

Ash nervously picked at the grass, "Well…she kind of visited us while we were at the beach and apparently she still can't take the hint that I married Misty."

Professor Oak rubbed his temples.  * What am I going to do with that girl?  I thought that Ash getting married would stop all of this nonsense. *  "I'll have a talk with her but I doubt that it will make a difference she's used to getting her way.  You may just have to do something drastic to finally get her to listen to reason."

Ash smiled, "I think I know what your mean, thank any way Professor.  Lets go join everyone at the playground."

Professor Oak agreed and the two men made there way to their wives and pokemon.

*****

While Ash and Professor Oak chatted Misty and Sasha sat down on a bench to talk about the same thing…err…person Ash and Professor Oak were talking about.

Sasha was shocked, "I just can't believe she would do that…and Ash did **_WHAT_**?"

Misty was afraid she was going to lecture Ash and was about to protest when she cracked up laughing.  * Has she gone crazy or something… * Apparently her thoughts were visible on her face.

Sasha pulled herself together and tried to calm down, "I wish I was there to see it.  It serves her right for spying on you."  She giggled some more as she thought of it again.

Misty had to admit that in retrospect the turn out was a bit funny but it was still a bit upsetting since it happened less than two weeks ago.

Sasha left Misty with her thoughts as she watched the pokemon play in the sandbox.  * I miss watching Ash play in the park even though he did get really dirty. *  A dreamy look crossed her face as she sighed and smiled a little.

Misty was broken from her thoughts when she heard Sasha sigh she followed her gaze and grimaced.  * I hope she isn't thinking what I think she's thinking… *

Sasha turned to Misty, "I miss watching Ash play in the sand…you don't suppose he would indulge me if I asked him to do you?"

* Uh oh she is thinking about that…wait a minute…Ash playing in the sand **_NOW!?!_** *  She couldn't help but crack up laughing at the mental picture that invoked.  ::giggle::  "Do you realize how ridiculous that would look?" ::giggle::  "The sand box isn't big enough."

Sasha thought about it again and joined her in laughing at the mental picture, "I guess he is too big to fit in the sand box."  ::giggle::  "If only he were smaller or…"

Misty immediately stopped laughing turned white then started blushed.  * Did I hear her right?  I hope not…*

"Oops!  I'm sorry Misty I didn't realize…oh my!"  She noticed how uncomfortable Misty was and decided to drop the subject.  "Misty I didn't mean to bring that up and since you seem so uncomfortable about it lets just drop the subject.  Look Ash and Okido are coming and it's just about lunchtime.  Lets go eat."

Misty managed a sigh of relief, "Sounds like a good idea to me."  She turned to the pokemon, "Come on guys lets go eat."

All the pokemon jumped up and cheered as they made their way up to the tree meeting Ash and Professor Oak on the way up.

Ash noticed Misty's flushed appearance.  * Hmm…I wonder what she and Mom were talking about she seems nervous. *  He grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay?"

Misty squeezed his hand, "Yah, I'm fine it's just that your Mom kind of broached a uncomfortable subject.  I'll tell you when we get home."

He looked at her with concern but accepted the explanation for the time being.  They silently walked up the hill to enjoy a nice picnic lunch.

*****

"That was a good lunch.  My complements to the chef."  Ash patted his stuffed stomach and leaned against the tree.

Misty blushed a little as she played with Togepi.

Everyone was relaxing after eating their fill and they still had a few leftovers for later.  Pikachu was the only one still sitting up but only because he was licking his ketchup bottle.  It didn't matter if he ate a full meal or not Pikachu always had room for ketchup.

After a short rest Ash jumped up and pulled out a couple of balls and things to play with.  His pokemon followed him down to the field as they played catch and doge ball.  Pikachu won the doge ball game and Bulbasaur really had fun with catch and Frisbee.

Misty just sat on the side contemplating her conversation with Sasha.  * Maybe it is time to start a family…* She watched Ash playing with his pokemon.  * I think he would make a pretty good father.  He does care for his pokemon a lot…and he is essentially a big kid…make that a very, very, very **_BIG_** kid. *  She smiled and thought of how he would react to that last thought.  She saw Sasha gather everything up and went to help her.

Sasha was having similar thoughts as she packed everything back up.  * I think I remember Misty mentioning their conversation on the subject of children before…Oh yah, now I remember she didn't feel ready for the responsibility.  I think I should tell her that I don't want to rush them. *

"Need some help?"  Misty smiled at her mother-in-law.

Sasha looked up and smiled at Misty, "Sure!  And about earlier…I don't want to rush both of you into something you're not ready for…"

Misty cut her off, "Actually, I was kind of thinking about that a bit more and though I still have to talk to Ash I don't think its that bad of an idea.  I still want to wait a while and try to plan things out first…"

"I understand what your saying Misty.  I guess…I was just being sentimental back there.  I guess just puttering around Okido's lab all day is starting to get boring.  When there is a little one to take care of you never have a dull moment…and I miss that."  Sasha got off the blanket, which got folded and put away.

Misty went to join Ash in playing with the pokemon.  She did wish for a body of water so she could let her other pokemon enjoy the nice day but there wasn't any where for her to release them so she joined Ash and Bulbasaur in playing catch.

Sasha joined her husband who was busy observing and taking notes on how Togepi, Wigglytuff, and Charmander interacted with each other.  The two pokemon were having a lot of fun chasing each other around the play equipment.

*****

It was starting to get dark so Ash recalled all of his pokemon, as they got ready to go home.  They told Sasha and Okido goodbye as the pairs headed off to their respective residences.  Ash got stuck carrying everything again and the trip home was relatively silent.

*****

When they got home Misty put the left over food away and made a pot of tea.

Ash put Pikachu and Togepi to bed and went out to the balcony to wait for Misty and watch the sunset.  It had become a usual part of their routine to watch the sunset and sip tea. 

Misty went up stairs and out to the balcony where Ash was waiting for her.  "My you look relaxed."

Ash smiled, "Well, why don't you join me and relax your self?"

She rolled her eyes and handed him the tea as she promptly sat on his lap.  "I guess you are right this is relaxing."

"Hey!  I'm not a table and chair."  Ash was juggling the two cups of tea as Misty settled on his lap and leaned back.

Misty pouted a bit and took her cup from him, "Well I guess I'll move then…"

Before she could slide off his lap he grabbed her around the waist with his newly freed hand and arm.  "Oh, no you don't."

She nearly spilled her tea and let out a little squeak, "_Eeep_…Ash, what are you doing?"

He adjusted her so he could look at the sunset and burry his face in her hair. "What do you think I'm doing?"

She smirked, "I have no idea…but I think I was right the first time…you do make a comfortable chair."

He acted like he was deeply hurt by her answer, "I was going to say enjoying a nice romantic moment with my wife but she decided to treat me like a piece of furniture."  He started to pout a bit.

She lightly slapped his arm.  "Oh no you don't, Ash Ketchum the puppy dog look won't work on me.  Remember?   Well especially since I can't see your face."

Ash stopped trying the 'puppy dog look' "Aww…man…your no fun."

Misty smirked, "Yah, that's right.  Now drink your tea and let me enjoy the sunset."

Figuring that he wasn't going to be able to tease her any more he decided to just hug her close and do as she said.

*****

As they were getting ready for bed Misty recalled her conversation with Sasha and pondered what she would tell Ash.  *Should I bring it up or wait till he remembers?  I kind of want to discuss it but I kind of don't…I guess I'll wait…he probably doesn't remember any way. *

Well Misty would have been wrong for once because that was exactly what Ash was thinking about as he drifted off to sleep.

*****

To be continued…

*****

I was finally able to write a new chapter!  Who Hoo!  Okay, I'm done being weird for now.

Well first off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.  I really, really, really, really…appreciate the feedback.

Next, I would like to say thanks for being so patient and I apologize for taking so long.  I really did intend to write more this past summer but I needed to pass a certain class or my schedule for this semester would have been really messed up.  As it is I'm drowning in homework and can barely see the light at the end of this bleak tunnel that is this semester.  ::sigh::  The minute a little bit gets done a whole new batch replaces it.

I've also hit a bit of depression that I haven't fully recovered from so if my writing style seems a bit different…that could be the reason…I can't tell any more.  It's been so long since I've tried to write anything.  I've got so many science related classes it's been a while since I've done anything but computations.  It's also been the month from heck; I sprained my ankle and my grandmother's in the hospital so everything seems like one giant nightmare at the moment.  

I decided writing would probably make me feel a bit better so I forced my self to sit down and write this chapter.  It kind of worked and things are starting to return to normal though don't hope to see another chapter for a while.  Don't worry if months go by and nothing new gets posted like I said before I'll let you know if the story gets discontinued.  I just need some time to cope and re-organize my life…I'm kind of doing more than I can handle at the moment so…please be patient.  The second round of exams are coming up and then there will be finals…ACK!

I still plan on revising the previous chapters but like I said above before I do anything else I have to reorganize everything.  As for my ruling on flames for the time being if you want to flame me please wait a while (at lest until the next chapter comes out) I doubt I could take them at the moment.  I would probably lash out at the flamer so unless you want to have your head chewed off and handed back to you on a plate I really wouldn't suggest it.  (Hefts Shinai…just joking…well kind of  ^^;;)

WOW! This is getting long…I just have a few questions I want answered:

Should I have them settle down and start a family? (Eventually plan to do this but not quite sure when…hee hee)

Or should they go on a Journey to Jhoto first?

Lastly does anyone out there want me to include what happens to Garry, Misty's sisters, Brock, Nurse Joy, Richie, and Tracy?

I could do a chapter where they attend Brock's wedding or make it a side story.   Please let me know what you think.

Does any one have a better title?  I'm still open to suggestions if you think this title sucks.

Oh yah, I almost forgot I have a fanfiction club on Yahoo so look it up under Kitcat's Anime Fanfiction Club there's only one member besides me and a friend who helps me moderate.

Well that's about it for now…Whew!  That was long!  

Thanks for reading…please review.

Until next chapter,

Kitcat  ^_^

kitcat-hp@hawaii.rr.com

P.S. No, nothing was changed it just that some weird characters were before the title on this chapter when I looked at the posting.  Also I forgot to ask one question:  What do you want me to do with Jesse, James, and Persian?  Does any one have any ideas?


	8. Decisions and Resoulutions Chapter 7

Life's Full of Little Surprises (formerly: Untitled)

*****

Disclaimer:

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me.  They belong to 4Kids, etc.  Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well.  The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting this. ^_^

*****

Chapter 7: Decisions and Resolutions

*****

The last week of Ash and Misty's vacation passed by quicker than both of them thought it would. Their vacation was good and they got a lot accomplished especially with Gabby.  Though Misty still didn't tell him what she and his mother were talking about and she seemed to withdraw from him over the week.  He just let it slide figuring that she would tell him when she was ready.

Ash bounded out of bed early ready to go.  Misty was woken by all of the noise he was making in his haste to get ready.  They both got Pikachu and Togepi up ate and were at the gym at least two hours early.

Ash unlocked the gym and turned on the lights.  The familiar thump of the heavy light switch and the powerful lights humming to life were music to his ears.  He turned to Misty "I'm going to go check on the battle arena to make sure its still in good condition."

Misty nodded her head "Okay, guess I'll check out the pool and let my pokemon out, I'll meet you at the office."

They went their separate ways to go and make sure everything was in working order.

*****

Ash was staring at a stack of papers when Misty got back to the office.  He was absently stroking Pikachu as he went over all of the forms.  Just stood in the doorway and watched unable to bring herself to disturb him.  * He looks so deep in thought. *

Ash heard his watch beep and put down the inventory sheet he was looking at.  He saw his wife smirking at him from the doorway.  "How long have you been there?"

"About five minutes.  I just couldn't disturb your concentration." The smirk turned in to a grin.

Ash grunted "Since you're so concerned about my 'concentration' why don't you come over here and help me with all of this 'lovely' paperwork."

Her eyes held a mischievous glint, "Nah…you can handle it I'm going to take a little swim."

Before she could get out the door Ash grabbed her from behind.  "I think I'll need help with this pile and we only have an hour before we open the doors."

Misty shrieked and tried to get away "Ash!  Let me go."

"NO!  I want to know why you have been so withdrawn this past week."  He stubbornly held on and hugged her.

Misty stopped struggling and sighed.  * Drat he noticed. *  She sighed again and relaxed against him.

She seemed so distant and it was making him nuts.  He couldn't figure out what was wrong and she refused to tell him.  That moment when she was teasing him she seemed to be herself again but he wanted still to know what was going on.  "Please tell me what's wrong…ddid I do something…"

She turned around and put her finger on his mouth cutting him off.  "You didn't do anything wrong.  I promise to tell you if you do something wrong."

He kissed her finger then held her hand as he stared deep in to her eyes.  "Then what is it?  I don't like seeing you so troubled don't try to deny it I can see it in your eyes that something is bothering you."

Misty tried to look away but couldn't.  *He's got that determined glint in his eyes again and I know I'm not going to get away with telling him later. *

He tilted her face up and kissed her gently and held her face close to his "Come on Mist tell me…it's making me nuts not knowing what is bothering you."

"I don't suppose you'll let me tell you when we get home?"  She looked in his eyes and instantly knew the answer.  "I guess not."

He looked at her sternly " I said I wanted to know and I meant it."

"Fine, but I want to sit down first."

Ash grinned at her and they sat on the couch in the office.

Though she was thinking about it a whole week she still had a hard time figuring out what to say.  "The thing your mother and I were discussing is…"

Ash gave her a little hug to reassure her.

She took a breath and started over "Your mother was reminiscing about when you were little…and that brought about the subject of…"

Ash knew where this was going and stopped her before she continued.  "Like I said before it's up to you."  He seemed so calm outside though inside he was reeling.  He asked himself the same question over and over again.  *Are we ready for that responsibility? *

Misty started to feel her temper rising, "Don't you just dump this on me Ash Ketchum.  We both have to make this decision."  She crossed her arms and pulled away from him refusing to look at him.

It was Ash's turn to sigh * Well this is off to a great start…NOT!  I had better do something quick before she gets even madder. * He turned so he was facing her "Misty you know I didn't mean it that way…I just want to know how you feel first since it will affect you more.  Will you please look at me?"

She didn't uncross her arms but she did at least look at him.  "I guess I over reacted but this has been on my mind all week and I know I should have told you sooner but…"

He picked her up and placed her in his lap "I know and I probably should have made you tell me."

She turned to look him in the eyes "So what do you have to say on the matter?"

"I guess I'm ready if you are…it would be great to have a little version of you running around the house."  He smirked at that thought.

Misty looked at him incredulously "Really?  I would have thought you would want a son."

Ash smirked at her "I guess that would be nice too but a smaller version of you would be better than a mini me…I almost made my mom crazy."

Misty had to laugh at his admission  "I do agree with you on that.  If what you were like on our travels is any indication."

"HEY! I wasn't that bad." 

"Okay…okay I'm sorry.  Will it make you feel better if I said that I loved you back then?"  She snuggled in to him.

He hugged her "Yah, I guess.  So do you feel better now?"

"A little…so our decision is?"  She felt a little uneasy.

"I guess we start trying from now and see what happens.  The only thing is if something is bothering you let the next time let me know sooner.  This wasn't too bad was it?"  He buried his face in her hair.

"Yah, it wasn't too bad."  She covered his hands with her own.

His watch beeped letting them know that they had fifteen minutes before they had to open the doors.  "Well we had better get ready.  Well talk some more tonight…okay?"

Misty felt like a large weight was lifted off her shoulders now that they had their discussion.  Though there were a few more things to talk about she felt it would all work out for the best.  "Okay, but I get to do a few battles your not locking me up in this office with all the paperwork."

Ash grinned and kissed her, "Have I ever kept you stuck in this office?  I may not like paperwork but I wouldn't dump it all on you."

She playfully hit his arm "You better not mister."

"I rest my case.  Besides I'm not that mean."

*****

To be continued…

*****

Sorry, this took so long to get out.  I got stuck not to mention finals and my depression still hasn't gone away.  ::sigh::  My fever also just broke…possibly have the flu…how fun. @_@ Lets just say last night was a restless one and because of body aches I haven't been able to sleep.  Dang fever over a hundred degrees…mumbles some more.  I really tried to get this out before Christmas but with everything that has been happening lately that's really hard to do.  Not to mention that to pay tuition I have to work my whole winter break.  ::whimpers::

At least I made it before New Years so this is a belated Christmas/early New Years present to you. ^_^ Hope everyone got what they wanted this holiday season.

Is it just me or does this seem to be rushing?  Really did not intend on them to be talking about this stuff so soon.

Well what now?  Shall I do the rest of their day in the next chapter?  Brocks wedding?  Not to mention what do you guys want me to do with Jesse and James?  They're married and have a restaurant chain.

I know someone suggested Mrs. Oak (Ash's mom) get pregnant but that is just too weird.  I don't have anything against eldershipping but the idea is just too much like _Father of the Bride II_, which wasn't a bad movie but too weird for me.

Anyway, since fanfiction.net isn't allowing free notifications of updates I'll be happy to email anyone who wants to know when I post a new chapter.  Just send me an email and I'll let you guys know when the story gets updated.

Thanks for reading, please review.

Kitcat ^_^

kitcat-hp@hawaii.rr.com


	9. Invitation Chapter 8

Life's Full of Little Surprises (formerly: Untitled)

*****

Disclaimer:

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me.  They belong to 4Kids, etc.  Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well.  The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^

*****

Chapter 8: Invitation

*****

Ash and Misty got about twenty challenges by the time their first day of work was over.  They split them evenly sometimes watching each other battle or doing paperwork.  Thankfully they were able to do all of the paperwork before they shut down for the day though the next day would only bring another pile it was satisfying to have a cleared desk if only for a little while.  The battles were semi-challenging since a lot of the trainers were prepared for Pikachu and Misty's water pokemon forgetting that the two leaders had pokemon as well.  None left with a Pallet town badge that day and the few that came by around lunch got treated to a free meal even though they didn't win.  They saw the last challenger out and closed the doors.

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder earning a back rub.  "Pikapi, pika pika chu pi pikachu?"  (Ash, how come I didn't get to battle?)

Ash just continued to rub Pikachu's back, "Because a lot of them were rock types…"

Pikachu "humped" and gave "Pikapi" a little shock and jumped off his shoulder refusing to look at him.

Ash tried to appease one of his best friends, "Will you let me finish?  I was going to say that I though you deserved a little rest.  I know you could have taken all of those ground pokemon out."

Pikachu ignored him a little longer then ran happily to his shoulder again, "Pi pikachu! Pika Pi pika pi pikachu." (I forgive you!  But I had better battle tomorrow.)

"Okay, okay you win!"  Ash turned to grin at his friend as they raced up to the office to check on Misty.

*****

Misty was just finished gathering the things that needed to be dropped off at the post office as Pikachu and Ash came bounding through the door.

"So, are you ready to go?"

She sighed, "Yah, I just finished.  But you are going to be the last one to do the paperwork tomorrow while I battle the last challenger."

"I didn't forget our deal.  Though I don't think you will be threatening to go back to the Cerulean Gym now." He smirked at her.

"How do you know?"

"Hey!  What do you mean?"

She hugged him and rolled her eyes, "Just pushing your buttons…why would I want to put up with Gary AND my sisters?" 

He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head chuckling at the though of her putting up with the four of them.  "I wouldn't want to put up with all of them either.  How about we drop those off and go pay Jesse and James a visit? We can buy something for dinner while we are there."

She looked up at him, "That's the best idea I've heard from you all day.  Especially since I'm in no mood to cook after all of that paperwork…bleh!"

He pecked her on the nose, "So what are we waiting for? Lets get going."

They left the office holding hands as Pikachu and Togepi followed them out of the gym.

*****

Pikachu took Ash's other Pokemon and Togepi home to take care of the garden.  The pokemon seemed to like the little chore of watering and caring for the flowers and vegetables.

That left Ash and Misty to do the few errands on their own.

*****

The first stop was a mailbox to send out the various bills and reports, then on to the 'Jesse James Restaurant" to get food and check up on their friends.

Jesse was busy writing something down on a tablet as she greeted them, "Hello, if you will wait a moment I'll show you to your table."

Ash and Misty chuckled at the formal dialogue she used.

Ash replied with a wide grin plastered on his face, "Actually we were planning on eating out."

Jesse still didn't look up as she continued her rehearsed dialogue, "That will be fine just let me…" *Wait a minute I know that voice…* She looked up quickly to see Ash and Misty on the verge of rolling on the ground from laughing hard.

Misty regained her composure first, "Hi!"

Jesse embraced her and Ash in a hug, "Gees where have you guys been…wait don't answer that I think I know…snicker…snicker."

At that they both blushed and thoroughly denied her accusation.  "…its not what you think…we cleaned…went camping…Gabby…May…picnic…" Only it came out in fragments that made no sense at all.

"Whoa!  Slow down…its okay you are married now…come on lets go see James and Persian in the back."  She grinned at them and pushed them towards the kitchen.

On the way there Ash and Misty were amazed at how much the restaurant had changed in such a short time.  From a little lunch cart they expanded to a nice restaurant where costumers could eat in or take out.  They also did minor catering.  The two were pushed to the kitchen where James was busy cooking with a few assistants.

Jesse called him over and the four took a few minutes to catch up with each other after placing Ash and Misty's order.

*****

"So, how was the HONEYMOON?"

Ash and Misty both blushed crimson and Ash suddenly became very interested in his cup.

So that left Misty to answer the question though she really didn't want to.  "It was nice…"

Jesse was thoroughly enjoying watching them squirm when her memory of their earlier answer caused her to turn serious.  "Did I hear you mention a certain Gyarados and May?"

Ash and Misty instantly sobered and related the whole tale of their camping trip.

Jesse jumped up and yelled, "**_WHAT NERVE!_**  How could she stoop so low?  Ooooh!  The next time I see her…"

James looked terrified of his wife at that point and slunk down in his chair he knew too well what Jesse was capable of.  He was thrilled when Ash interrupted her.

"**_JESSE!_**  You will do nothing."  Ash stood up and looked down at her sternly.

"**_BUT…_**"

"But, nothing.  You will promise me that you will not do anything to May.  You will let Misty and I deal with her.  I know you want to help but it is my job to take care of May.  She is my problem and I don't want to hear of her falling in to any holes or having any 'mysterious' accidents.  I know May and if anyone else does stuff to her it won't change anything."  He finished his speech and glared at her until she sat back down.

Misty decided a change of subject was needed and she absently changed it to a subject that made Jesse and James blush…

"So, now that the restaurant is a success are you guys going to start a family?"  It was asked in innocence since she and Ash were discussing it recently.  She was defiantly not ready for the reaction she got.

"**_W…WWHAT!?!_**"

"Are…"

"You don't need to repeat the question."  Jesse glared at Misty.

James quietly examined the tabletop as he let Jesse field the question since she seemed to be so vocal lately.

"We are not ready for that yet."

Misty looked at her in understanding then exchanged a glance with Ash.  They both thought the same thing.  * Thank Lugia for small favors! *

An uncomfortable silence settled over the group.

Ash got up and grabbed the bag with their food.  "Well it's getting late so we had better get going we have an early start tomorrow."

Misty also got up and they walked back to the front of the restaurant.

"Bye!  Well see you later…say hello to Persian for us."

Ash turned one last time to Jesse after Misty had walked a bit ahead, "I meant what I said…don't do any thing to May."  He winked, "Professor Oak and I have something planned."

Jesse and James smirked and nodded their heads in understanding.  "Just let us know if you need any help."  For once Jesse and James weren't going to do as they pleased they understood that May wouldn't stop if she fell in a hundred of their cleverly disguised holes.  But that didn't mean they wouldn't have fun watching the show.

*****

It started to get a bit chilly as they walked home so Ash put his jacket over Misty's shoulders.

They spent more time visiting than they had planned to and they had one more stop to make before they got home.  He had promised his mom they would stop by it wasn't a hard request since they lived right down the street. So they stopped by and talked for a bit then went home as the sun was setting.

*****

At home the Pokemon had finished with the garden and were relaxing in the house.  Ash went in to feed them and Misty checked the mail.

She came bounding in the house really excited about a fairly large envelope.  "ASH!"

"Yeah?"

She grinned from ear to ear, "You will never guess what just came in the mail."

"The latest water pokemon magazine?"

She scowled at him, "NO!  Here's a hint its from Pokemon Tec."

"Their latest schedule of classes?"

"Wrong again.  Its Brock and Nurse Joy's Wedding invitation, I have to go give them a call.  We have to RSVP by next week, it will be in a month…I can't believe they set a date."  She ran to the phone.

Ash just shook his head and followed her to the phone.  "Lets eat before we call."

"Oh…okay."

So they ate their dinner and spent the rest of the night talking with their friends late into the night.

*****

To be continued…

*****

Yay!  I finished another chapter!  Sorry, I took so long to post this…I ended up splitting the day into two chapters and man was this a long one.  It just flowed better that way don't you think?  Hopefully this will make up for the fact that I didn't update in a long time.  Please forgive me!

It didn't help that only one person gave me feedback that was helpful. (Thanks, Joy-girl ^_^)  Same questions from the last chapter still apply.  Hopefully I'll be able to update at least once a month if not more…schedule is kind of rough this semester.  Is the lack of reviews due to the change in title?  Just to check I'll change it back to Untitled for this chapter.

I won't do the give me 'x' reviews before I update thing…just don't believe in that.  But it stands that the more feedback I get the faster I get to writing the next part.  Your suggestions are always welcome especially when I get stuck.  As always if I get an email address I will send an email to thank you for any suggestions and credit is always given where it is due.  Just don't threaten to lock me in a closet until I finish the next chapter.

On to other things:  So how was that little bit of what happened to Jesse and James?  Like…don't like?  Constructive criticism is always accepted as long as it is 'constructive' i.e. not just saying it sucked.  Still not fully able to take flames it won't make me cry or anything-just lash out at you…believe me not a pretty sight.  Unless you like a tongue-lashing I wouldn't suggest it I really…really roasted the last flamer.  Got any marshmallows anyone?

Don't worry May will get what's coming to her and you will know what is behind the mystery door…no I didn't forget about that and neither did Misty or his mom but well let Ash think he's safe for now…Bawahahahahahaha!  The plan will take effect later.  Now what do you want to see next shall it be Brock's wedding?

One last thing…if you want to be notified of the next update email or say so in your review.  All I need is your email address.  I'll send an email to everyone notifying them of the update.  That's it for now.

Thanks for reading please review.

Until next chapter,

Kitcat ^_^

kitcat-hp@hawaii.rr.com


	10. Several Questions and a Wedding Chapter ...

Life's Full of Little Surprises (formerly: Untitled)

*****

Disclaimer:

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me. They belong to 4Kids, etc. Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well. The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^

*****

Chapter 9: Several Questions and a Wedding

*****

Several weeks went by, Brock and Nurse Joy's wedding in two days.  Ash and Misty were kept busy with challengers wanting the "Elemental Badge" which was quickly getting the reputation of being one of the hardest badges to get in the Indigo league.  This did not deter trainers from challenging them, in fact it did the exact opposite and the number of challengers continued to increase.  Pallet Town was growing with the reputation of the gym.  Among the additions were: a large Pokemon center, hotel, hospital, and Pokemon Community College.  Plans for the community college were being made since the construction of Oak Laboratory but the town just didn't have enough funds to follow through on the plans.  The construction of the gym brought extra money to the little town making a lot of things that were in planning stages to become reality.

Ash and Misty were more than looking forward to the short trip to Pewter City.  They got up early in the morning and made it to Pewter before nightfall.

Brock and Nurse Joy met Ash, Misty at the door to Brock's house.  Nurse Joy greeted them, "Hi!  Glad all of you made it!  Lets get you settled in your room then we'll eat and talk."  They followed her into the house, which was as noisy as ever. Thanks to some of Brock's brothers becoming carpenters the house was defiantly bigger and had more rooms.

*****

Everyone finished and met in the large dining room where Brock's family ambushed them.  "Hi!  How are you?  What do you do?  How do you know Brock?" Were just a few of the questions they got asked at the same time.

A loud whistle brought the questions to a halt and announced that dinner was ready.

*****

At least during dinner they got piece and quite.  But as soon as dinner was over they all hustled to the living room since Brock and Nurse Joy said they had an announcement to make.  Patience isn't a virtue that the younger Stones have so Brock got right to the point…

"I know some of you are wondering where Joy and I are going to live…"

"Are you going to come back to Pewter?  Are you going to…"

Brock glared at the sibling who interrupted him and continued.  "As I was saying.  Joy and I are going to live in Pallet."

**_"WHAT!?!"_**  Everyone yelled at once.

Ash was the first to recover from the shock but he could only say one thing,  "Why?"

"Well since the opening of your gym Pallet has expanded and we got good job offers."  Joy smiled at Ash and Misty, "Besides we would be closer to you guys."

"But what about US!"  All of Brock's siblings chimed.

Brock looked sternly at them "You guys have done fine with out me so far and it's not like I'm moving to the moon.  I'll still come by and visit.  Well it's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow let's go to bed."

Everyone just nodded and went off to prepare for bed.  The morning would be hectic…

*****

Everyone was up early the next morning hurriedly preparing for the wedding.  Ash and Misty helped set stuff up and then helped their friends get ready.

It was soon time for the ceremony which was to be only family.  [Ash and Misty are considered family]  Reception extended to a few friends and pokemon.

*****

The ceremony went off without a hitch.   Brock was in a daze and though he didn't have a best man Ash stood by his friend and kept him from attacking Joy when she came down the isle.  [One favor deserves another ^_^]  Misty was the unofficial Matron of honor.  Joy and Brock decided against using those titles to keep a riot breaking out amongst his siblings.

It was a free speech at the reception so anyone who wanted to could say something about the Bride and Groom as long as it only took five minutes.  So Ash and Misty said a few things about their friend…

Ash shot Brock a mischievous grin before starting and Joy had to keep her husband from sliding under the table with dread.  "When I first met Brock he was a very serious gym leader who had to take care of all of his younger siblings.  When his dad came back he decided to come with me and follow his dream of becoming a Pokemon breeder.  I don't know if he feels like he achieved his dream but he makes the best pokemon food around and from what I hear is a really good teacher…I feel really lucky to have met him and have him as a traveling partner, friend, and the big brother I never had."

Brock was touched by Ash's little speech he really is getting better at making them.

Misty went next, "I have to agree with Ash, Brock is the big brother both of us didn't have.  He always looked out for us…well when he wasn't chasing girls or Nurses and Officers.  I can't even count how many times I had to drag him away from one girl or another.  I'm happy that he finally found someone who can keep him inline and take up his attention so he can focus on his work.  He is devoted to those he loves and will do just about anything to keep them safe.  I wish both of them the best.

A few more people spoke and the festivities continued until late afternoon when everyone had to go back home and prepare for work the next day.  One of Brock's sisters and brothers caught the bouquet and garter respectively.  Brock and Joy were going on a short honeymoon before moving to Pallet and getting set up at their new jobs.  They promised to let Ash and Misty know if they need help moving.

The Oaks [Ash's mom and Professor Oak only] came up for the reception with Pikachu and Togepi and drove everyone from Pallet home after they said goodbye.

*****

To be continued…

*****

Thank you for all of the reviews you don't know how much they mean to me ^_^ sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out.  I got stumped and then my professors announced the first round of exams…groan.  I promise to try to get the next chapter out soon.  But the second round of exams are coming up and I've got a bunch of extra 'stuff' on my calendar.  Thankfully most of it is in April but it will still be hectic.  Just no 'closet' threats (Sorry, I've been reading too much of AMCM74's stuff. ^^;;)

Just know that you have my friend Take to thank for this chapter.  She's been bugging me to get it written.  I won't recommend reading her stuff unless you like "Yu Yu Hakusho" since its pretty much all she writes.  ::Runs away from Take who's armed with paper and pencil::  Maybe I should get a muse…nah, they get annoying after a while.  Can we tell I haven't been getting much sleep?

Enough of my lame excuses and on to things related to the fic.  I estimate about seven to eight more chapters and then I'll think of discussing part two or side stories.  

Questions:

Does any one know what Ash and Misty's birthdays are?  I just want the day and month I don't need the years since this is an alternate universe.

Should Jesse/James and Brock/Joy have families?

Not that this is defiantly going to happen but how many people want Sasha (Ash's mom) to have a baby?  It's just a poll.

Does anyone have any suggestions for May?  No, you can't kill her…I was thinking more along the line of finding a character to keep her occupied so she leaves Ash alone.  Don't worry she isn't getting off the hook that easily, she still has to pay for what she did. ::smirks::

Well that's about it for now…please review.

Kitcat ^_^


	11. And the Plot Thickens Chapter 10

Life's Full of Little Surprises

*****

Disclaimer:

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me. They belong to 4Kids, etc. Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well. The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^

*****

Chapter 10: And the Plot Thickens…

*****

Everyone was exhausted after Brock's wedding.  Ash and Misty were happy that their friends weren't moving far away.  Not to mention that Misty now had someone closer to her age to discuss the problem with May.  That Monday started normal enough but it was soon evident that things would not be normal…

Ash and Misty were alternating between office work and challenges.  It just happened to be Misty's turn in the office before lunch when the phone rang.  "He…"

A highly excited Professor Oak appeared on the vid screen interrupting her greeting, "Misty!  Where's Ash?  You two have to come down to the lab as soon as possible."

Misty was immediately alarmed, "Why?  Is there something wr…"

Okido once again interrupted her, "No, no…nothing's wrong.  Just get Ash and come down ASAP there's some…things I want both of you to see."

"Uhhh…okay...we'll come down on our lunch break."

"Good, good I'll see you soon."  Okido hung up the phone and the screen went blank.

Misty stared at the black screen for a while before making sure the phone on her end was disconnected.  *Wonder what's so important…hopefully nothings wrong with Sasha…*

*****

Downstairs Ash finished his last battle before lunch…

"Pikachu wins the match…"

Ash and Pikachu promised the "challenger" he would be allowed to try later in the week.  They then closed up for lunch and went upstairs.  *Man!  That was the most challenging battle we've had in a long time.  Almost forgot what a rush these battles were.  But I shouldn't be surprised considering I was battling…* [A/N: Don't I suck? ^_^]

Pikachu interrupted his thoughts, "Pikapi, chu pi pikachu!"  (Ash, hurry up I'm hungry!)

Ash smiled at his yellow buddy who was already at the top of the steps waiting for his Slowpoke friend.  "Okay, Pikachu I'm coming."  He bounded up the last few steps only to be met by Misty who was just leaving the office with their lunches in hand.

"Um…Misty where are you going?"  Ash wrinkled his brow in confusion.

She sighed, "Okido wants us at the lab now!  He has something we need to look at."  With that she just continued down the stairs.

"Come on Pikachu, I guess we are going to the lab."  He let his buddy jump on his shoulder then followed his wife out the door locking it behind them.

*****

When they got to the lab Sasha hustled them to Okido's office.  "Sorry, but I have to get back to my cleaning and keep 'you know who' out of your hair."  She smiled and hastily left.

Okido looked up from his work, "Ash, Misty I know this is your lunch break but I want you to do me a favor."

"Ummm…sure…what do you want?"

Okido leaned back in his chair, "I got a call from a former student of mine in doing research in the Johto region.  He found several new Pokemon…"

Ash and Misty looked at each other and thought the same thing.  *Does he want us to go there?*

"Okido, we can't take off work anytime soon and I don't want to travel anymore.  Well, not for those reasons."

"Were also trying to s...start a family."  Misty whispered and blushed refusing to make eye contact with her Step father-in-law.

Okido stood up, "No, no, no…I don't want you to go to Johto…"

"**_Huh!?!"  Ash and Misty exclaimed at the same time._**

Okido looked annoyed, "What, I was going to say before you interrupted me is that Professor Elm in New Bark Town sent me some pokemon to study.  He said it would be okay for me to give them to people I could trust to raise since even though he is dedicating all his time to the study of these pokemon new species and types keep on appearing and he is falling behind.  I also don't have time to deal with newly captured pokemon.  So I want you to help me train and raise them so I can do my research.  You don't have to give up any of your pokemon so you can alternate between battling with the new ones and your original ones."

"Ohhh!"

"Just get them to obey you and bring them by every now and then so I can get some measurements and reading."

"Uh…did you say them?"  Ash looked apprehensively at Misty and Pikachu.

"Well, Professor Elm sends me one every now and then.  Some are easy to deal with and others are a-bit more…difficult."

"How difficult?"

Visions of Charizard and Hitmonlee danced though Ash, Misty, and Pikachu's minds.

Okido smiled a bit, "Well at the moment I have three pokemon that need training.  These are the three starter pokemon that Johto trainers are starting with.  Well, since they have been discovered.  One has a hard time getting warmed up but once it does it's quite impressive.  The next one is highly possessive and gets jealous easily and the last is extremely happy."

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu looked relieved.

Misty voiced the obvious thoughts running through all of their heads. "Well at least they don't sound as bad a Charizard and Hitmonlee.  Though they still have their own personality quarks.  At least now you won't only have super strong pokemon to battle with and can go easy on the new trainers trying for an Elemental badge."

Okido got up and led them to a research lab adjoining his office.

The minute Ash stepped through the door he got 'attacked' by a big purple blob.  "Ack!  Muk get off me!"

"Muk!" (Hi!)  The purple blob slid off and left to do its chores.

"At least he doesn't smell anymore."

Okido smiled at his purple assistant, "Well he got away from the polluted waters and now he helps keep the lab tidy.  Anyway…here they are."  He pointed to three pokeballs on a table.

Ash and Misty approached the table apprehensively.

"Here is a new Pokegear for each of you.  These will help you gather data quickly on each pokemon."  He handed them each objects that look like watches one red the other blue.

Ash looked at his red Pokegear and marveled at the new design.  "Wow!  Look at all the new features."  He pushed a few buttons calling up his info.  "I almost feel like I'm starting my journey all over again just thankfully I'm not going anywhere."

Meanwhile Misty was fiddling with her blue one trying to get any info out of it.

Okido watched them fiddle with the new devices "These are totally blank except for basic information I already programmed into them on the three pokemon on the table.  As well as your personal information/identification.  They also function as a radio, calendar, cell phone and map."

"Okay, that explains why I can't get any other information from it."

Okido explained using a few charts, "All the info you gather will transfer to my computer where I will review it then send it to professor Elm.  He will then use it to update other Pokegear.  I will be in charge of updating the Pokedexes that haven't been exchanged for Pokegear.  Now, you have to pick your pokemon.  One of you will pick two and the next pokemon I get will be given to the one with only one evening it out."

Ash and Misty looked at the brief pokemon descriptions intently.

"I think I want Cyndaquil."  Ash was the first to choose.

"**_Hey!  Why do you get to choose first?"  Misty started to get upset._**

"Because, I know which one you will pick."

"**_Oh yeah!?!"_**

"**_Yeah!"_**

Okido sighed.  *Those two never seem to change.  Though I have to admit that now they get along better…odd this is the first time I've seen them go at it since they got married...hmm…*

"**_PIKA!!" (STOP!)  Warning sparks appeared on Pikachu's cheeks._**

Ash looked at Pikachu and backed off.  "I didn't mean it that way…besides it will probably try to roast me."

Misty calmed down a bit, "Well if you put it that way…"

"Just look at my track record with fire types.  Though, he did say it had problems getting started."  Ash sighed.

"You do have a point there…well I guess I'll choose, Totodile."  She picked up the third pokeball.

"Now all you two have to do is decide who gets the last one."  Okido looked relieved that they weren't fighting anymore.  His relief quickly turned to worry.  *If they continue to yell, they'll attract "her" attention and I don't want to deal with that right now.*

"You can have the last one…I don't need a highly possessive pokemon.  Gabby might get jealous."

Ash looked apprehensively at the remaining pokeball.  *At least she calmed down.  Wonder why she's been so upset lately…I'll ask her about it tonight.*

"Ash, hurry up and take the pokeball so we can get back to the gym."  Misty was getting upset again.

He sighed and grabbed the last ball since he really didn't feel like fighting with her at the moment.  The risk of having to deal with May while Misty was in this mood was too great.

*****

They were about to leave when Sasha entered the lab.  Why don't we eat lunch with the pokemon?"

Ash had almost forgotten all about eating and the mention of food caused his stomach to grumble.  "Almost forgot we didn't eat lunch yet…but…"

Okido, Misty, Ash, and Pikachu shared a look of apprehension.

Sasha just smiled at them, "Don't worry about "her" she's entertaining someone right now.  Though I doubt even he could make her leave Ash alone."  She frowned a little at that last part.

"**_Huh!?!" and "_****_Pi!?!" (From Ash's shoulder)  All four exclaimed respectively with looks of confusion on all of their faces._**

Sasha just smiled, "It appears an old acquaintance of hers battled for an Elemental badge and needed his pokemon healed.  But since the Pokemon Center isn't open yet, he needed to use our facilities."

"Oh!"  Everyone exclaimed.

Ash smirked then broke out in laughter.

Misty looked at her dear husband like he had all of a sudden sprouted another head.  "What the **_HECK is so funny?" She glared daggers at him._**

He sobered up quickly, "Heh…heh...umm…I battled AJ today."

"**_WHAT!?!  When? Does he know May?  How…"_**

Okido interrupted her, "Oh! Yes, now I remember, they used to go out.  Well until he had to continue on his journey.  I think she met him at some kind of party two years ago…haven't heard from him since.  She was kind of up set at him over the whole thing."

The other five occupants of the room face faulted.

Sasha recovered first, clapping her hands and smiling cheerfully.  "Well I think we should take this chance to enjoy a relaxing lunch."

"I don't think we can have too relaxing a lunch since Misty and I have to get back to the gym."

"Oh!  Well I guess we had better hurry then."

All five of them went outside to eat and change their plans to include this new development.

*****

Ash and Misty made it back to the gym just in time.

"Whew!  That was a close one."  Misty collapsed in a chair.

"What do you mean?  Making it on time or avoiding "her"?

"Both!"

"Pika!" [Yeah!]

Ash headed towards the stairs, "Well I guess it's my turn in the office.  Before I forget, AJ may come by tomorrow"

Misty shot him a puzzled look, "Why?"

Ash stopped at the base of the stairs, "Because I promised he could try for the badge again, tomorrow."

"**_WHAT!?!"_**

"I promised…"

Misty interrupted him, "You peat him?"  She was incredulous

Ash frowned, "You didn't think I could beat him?"

"Ye…no…oh!  I just thought that he would be even harder to beat now then he was back then."

Ash was hurt.  He swallowed hard and replied hoarsely, "I beat him after you went back to Cerulean City and Brock went back to Pewter."

"Oh…you didn't tell me when you beat him."  She was sorry she said anything.

Ash turned back to the stairs and started climbing them, "Well I had better go work on the paperwork…I'll see you later.  Good luck on all the challenges."

Misty watched him dejectedly walk up the stairs she curled up in a ball on the couch.  *I'm sorry…what's wrong with me?  I feel so odd…I hope we can talk it out tonight.  Oh, Ash why am I reverting back to how I was before?*

*****

Ash sat in the chair and stared at the desk.  There wasn't much left to do…Misty had taken care of almost all of the paperwork.  *Why is she acting this way?  I'm so confused…*

Pikachu tried to get his attention, "Pikapi, pika pikachu?" (Ash, what's wrong?)

"Huh?" Ash shook his head and looked at his friend.  "Don't worry about me…I'll be fine…I'm just worried about Misty."

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and patted his head, "Pi pikachu pika pika chu." (I'm sure she's fine.)

"I just don't know what's wrong…maybe it's all this baby business…"

"Pika cha." (Try talking to her.)

Ash smiled at his friend, "I'll try Pikachu…I'll try."  He sighed and worked on finished up what was left.

*****

Back down stairs Misty was battling a Rattata with Totodile…

"Totodile use leer."

"Tota!" (Okay!) The little crocodile followed through with the command, it was successful.

"Rattata, tackle attack!" The small rat like pokemon charged Totodile.

The little crock danced out of the way and continued to dance around avoiding all of Rattata's attacks.

"Totodile use Scratch."

"Rattata tackle attack."

The two pokemon made contact.  Totodile was able to get in a few scratches before Rattata could execute its' tackle.  They jumped apart waiting for the next command.

"Totodile use Scratch again."

"Rattata tackle again."

This time Totodile got solid hits in and Rattata's attack missed…Rattata fainted.

"No, Rattata…are you okay?"  The young trainer ran to retrieve his fallen pokemon.

Misty congratulated Totodile then recalled him.  She took a potion off the shelf and went to help the young trainer.

He was checking out his pokemon's injuries.

Misty smiled a little at him then administered the potion to Rattata.  "Your Rattata fought well…you just need to train a bit more and get more pokemon to help you out.  When your ready come back and try again."

The young trainer returned his revived pokemon to its ball and bowed his head.  "Thank you."

She smiled a bit more, "No problem, just keep on trying and you'll succeed."

The boy thanked her again, nodded his head and left the gym.

Misty sighed, *Kind of reminds me of Ash.  Just a few more hours and I can apologize.* She glanced at the office and went back out front to get the next challenger.

*****

Ash was determined to get Misty to tell him what was bothering her by the time he finished his work.  He spent the rest of the afternoon planning what he was going to say.  When the clock struck four o'clock he had everything planned out.  He gathered up their things and grabbed the letters that needed to be mailed locking up the office as they left.

Misty met him in the front and they locked up dropping the mail in a mailbox, walking home in silence.

*****

After taking care of the pokemon and eating a quick dinner Ash and Misty went out on the balcony to watch the sunset…

Misty turned to Ash and hugged him, "Ash, I'm really sorry for what I said today…I don't know what came over me…"

He hugged her back and buried his face in her hair kissing her scalp.  "Ssshhh…It's okay…I just want you to let me know when something is bothering you."  He held her close and rubbed her back.

She pulled back enough to look him in the eye.  "Well…I guess everything is just different from what I thought it would be.  It's…overwhelming me.  I never expected to have a weird ex-girlfriend of sorts who won't take no for an answer after my husband.

Ash smiled, "Well I used to have a crush on her but I never said she returned it.  I was hoping that getting married would solve the problem and she would give up."

She buried her face in his chest, "Will she ever give up?"

Ash ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing rhythm, "I hope so…I really hope so."

They stood like that until the sun went down.

Misty sighed, "Ash?"

"Hmm?"  He looked down and met her gaze.

"About what I told Okido…"

"What about it?"

"We are trying to start a family…right?"

He smiled, "If your ready…I'm ready."

"I'm r-ready…you don't regret marrying me do you?"

Ash's brows knit together, "You don't sound that sure and why would I regret marrying you?  Sure we fight every now and then but it's never anything too serious.  You don't regret marring me do you?"

She intensified her gaze, "No, I couldn't imagine my life with out you.  Well, actually I could but I really don't want to."

"Keep it that way."  He leaned down and pecked her on the lips.  His confidence that they could deal with what ever life throws at them reassured her.

"As long as your there with me I feel like I'm ready for anything."

He picked her up and kissed her deeply sitting down on a chair.  They had to stop for air.  "How about we continue in the house?"

She smiled and gently kissed him again, "That's the best idea I've heard today…besides its getting cold out here."

He pecked her on the nose scooped her up and carried her in the house.

*****

To be continued…

*****

I'm extremely sorry for not getting this out sooner.  Hopefully the length makes up for it.  ::looks pathetically at al the angry reviewers::  Heh…heh…heh… ::sweatdrop::  ^^;;

Anyway…thank you for all of the reviews you don't know how much they mean to me.  I can't believe it's taken so long to update.  I'm kind of bummed out because I missed the one year anniversary of starting this fic.  ::pouts:: How time flies when one doesn't update.  .  I've been with fanfiction.net for over a year!  ^_^ Hopefully now that summer is almost here I'll finally get this done.  Really didn't mean to take this long to finish this.  Though I'm going to have to work full time to pay for school  ::sigh:: When will it end?  Best guess is never…oh well!  Finals are next week so don't expect a new chapter for a while…hopefully two weeks tops.  Also why did only one person reply to my author's note?  I really could have used the feedback…

Enough of my lame excuses and on to things related to the fic. 

I really meant for May to be in this chapter but it just didn't fit.  Don't worry she'll be in the next one.  Hopefully you are satisfied with the way Ash and Misty admitted that they are ready to start a family.  I know the pokemon battle sucked but that's the part I had the most trouble with.

Questions:

Still looking for Ash and Misty's birthdays…had some suggestions/guesses but I'm still open for any other suggestions.  I just want the day and month I don't need the years since this is an alternate universe.

Does anyone object to the name of their badge?

Also does anyone strenuously object to the May/AJ pairing?  Sorry but I couldn't see her with Richie.  Besides she kind of ignores him in the base fic.  Speaking of Richie, any ideas on who to pair him up with?

Here are the questions from the author's note again…please answer me:

Should Misty experience morning sickness?  Or should I torture Ash and have him experience it instead?  ::smirk::  Kind of leaning towards being evil…

Should I increase the rating of this fic?  Sorry, but I suck at gauging how high to rate stuff.  ^^;; Only promise is it won't get to R or NC-17.  I don't do extreme violence/situations or lemons.

If anyone wants to see my author's note again let me know and I'll re-post it.  Also if you want to be added to the update notification list let me know.

Well that's about it for now thanks for reading, please review.

Kitcat ^_^


	12. Another Surprise Chapter 11

Life's Full of Little Surprises

*****

Disclaimer:

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me. They belong to 4Kids, etc. Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well. The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^

*****

Chapter 11: Another Surprise

*****

 Ash and Misty enjoyed a week free of May's interruptions.  She seemed to latch on to AJ following him anywhere he went.  He finally succeeded in winning an Elemental badge on his third try and she succeeded in getting him to stay a few more days.  Okido didn't really care for this development since he talked to AJ about his plans.  AJ felt he just wanted to be friends with May at the moment knowing that he couldn't possibly keep up a long distance relationship.  May wanted something more and only that could get her off of Ash.  Okido knew that she would revert to her obsession with Ash once AJ left.  She was still hung up over how Ash could like that "twig" over her.  That was all it came down to…she was spoiled and used to getting her way.  So when AJ left saying he just wanted to be friends she got worse spending the weekend in her room plotting against Misty.

Misty awoke on Monday morning to find the spot next to her cold and empty.  She was then alerted to the sound of someone thoroughly worshiping the toilet god.  A worried expression appeared on her face as she went through a mental list of possible reasons for Ash to be so sick.  She jumped out of bed and opening the bathroom door letting out a gasp at the scene before her.  Ash crumpled up on the floor with his head in the toilet.

Ash managed to stop throwing up at the sound of the door opening and his wife's gasp of surprise.  He tried to pull himself up and rinse out his mouth since the taste was making him sick again.  The problem he encountered was the world started to go around and around in a nice circle.  He couldn't speak so he just fell back against the wall near the toilet nearly hitting his head.

"Ash!  What's wrong?"  Misty rushed to his side instantly wishing she didn't since he wasn't able to flush the toilet.  She attempted to help him up but he was too heavy so she quickly got him a cup of water and told him to rinse out his mouth.  After staying with him for a little while and flushing the toilet Ash started looking a bit better.  "I'm going to call the Pokemon League and the doctor."  She got up and headed to the door.

Ash looked weakly at her and attempted to stand.  He managed a weak, "No" before collapsing against the wall again.

Misty turned around and glared at him.  "What do you mean No?  Look at you, you can't even stand up.  I'm calling the doctor and that's final!"  She rushed out of the room and grabbed the phone calling the Pokemon League first since it was close to the time they would have to be at work then the doctor since the office would probably be open.  Unfortunately it wasn't open yet, she had about a half an hour according to the recording.  In the meantime she stayed so she could keep Ash in sight but got more anxious and upset as time went on.  *Ugh!  Why does he have to be so stubborn?  He could have something seriously wrong with him…judging from his appearance he's been there since early morning.  What can I do?  I know I'll call Mom.* Misty picked up the phone and called her mother-in-law, she said she would be right there.

*****

Ash felt better now that he didn't have to smell the vomit and his mouth was clear.  *Why am I so sick?  I don't get this way after drinking…and I didn't drink any alcohol.  Maybe I can stand now…* He attempted to stand again only to find the nausea stared to come back so he slid back down.    *Guess I really should go see the doctor…*

*****

Misty got a hold of the doctor making an appointment for Ash and getting some tips to keep him hydrated until the appointment.  The doctor suggested tea and any kind of soda.  The bicarbonate would act as a base and help settle his stomach.  The soda would probably be the first choice since it worked fairly quickly.  She thanked the doctor and rushed to the kitchen to get a glass of soda.

*****

Ash heard her talking to the doctor but he couldn't make out what was said.  *Great she's probably going to get that nasty tasting tea mom always gives me when I get sick.*   Misty came back into the room at that moment.

"The doctor said to keep you hydrated and to have you sip some soda, the carbonation will help settle your stomach."  She handed him the glass and sat down next to him since she herself was getting a bit queasy.  *Must be the smell…though I don't smell anything now.*

Ash looked shot her a surprised look and took the cup taking a few sips.  The doctor was right it made him feel a bit better.   He turned to see her staring to turn green handing the cup to her.

She took the cup and sipped some it helped quell the nausea. "Thanks!"

Ash shot her a smile, "No problem"

They both heard the doorbell ring.  Misty got up and went to let Sasha in leaving Ash with the cup.

*****

Sasha rushed into the house grabbing Misty's hand as soon as she closed the door examining her.  "Misty!  Oh, you look awful.  You didn't sound too bad over the phone and you didn't say you felt sick too.  Well let's hurry back to Ash before he starts up again.  I'll take both of you to the doctor.  Did you make an appointment for yourself?"

"I was feeling fine until I went back to help Ash.  I left him in the bathroom since he didn't have enough strength to get up."  She explained as they went up stairs.

*****

Ash felt strong enough to get up and change so when Misty and his mom came in he was propped up in a chair with the cup of soda.  He looked a lot better, "Hi, Mom."

Sasha rushed to Ash checking his forehead and asking him what was wrong.  Unfortunately he couldn't answer her since he didn't know what was wrong.  "Well what time is your appointment?"

Misty answered, "In about an hour so we should get going."

"Well I can take you down but I'm afraid that I have to help Okido with the lab so give me a call and I'll pick you up."

Ash quickly protested, "I'm sure the doctor will make us feel better and we can get back on our own.  It's only a block away…"

Sasha frowned, "I guess he's felling better if he can fight with me.  But still if you need me to I can pick you up and bring you back just give me a call."

Misty nodded okay and they rushed to the doctor's office.

*****

The doctor saw Ash first but he couldn't figure out what was wrong so he examined Misty.  All the tests he did on both of them came back negative.  But he had one last test to run.   "Mrs. Ketchum are you regular."

"**_WHAT!?!"_**

The doctor sighed, "You have been married for two months and I just wanted to know if your period was regular and if so have you had it recently."

Misty could only stare at him and blink her eyes.  Her first instinct was to tell him she was and she did have her period but she thought for a while and realized she couldn't say that.  *Please don't say what I think your saying.*

"Since all the other tests were negative and you do seem to be exhibiting signs I would have to say you are close to two months pregnant.  As for your husband he seems to be going through sympathy pains.  You probably wont' exhibit morning sickness as long as you don't get upset.  Fortunately for you Ash's family has a history of the men getting morning sickness."  The doctor smiled, "Of course we won't know for sure for a few more hours so you are welcome to stay here and wait."

The shock wore off a bit, she managed a weak smile, "Thank you, I t…think we will wait here."

"Okay I'll call both of you back in when I get the test results.  You can wait in the waiting room."  The doctor smiled and left her to change back into her clothes.

Misty numbly got dressed again and tried to sort her random thoughts.  *I'm possibly pregnant?  What will Ash's reaction be?  Will he be happy?  What am I thinking?  Wait…if I'm two months…that means…ack!  We wouldn't have needed that discussion over this since we don't have a choice in the matter and…* She started to blush at the last thought.  Her hand wondered to her stomach as she thought of the life possibly growing there.  *Guess I should go tell Ash…well maybe just let him know that we need to stay since its not for sure yet.*  With her thoughts semi-clear Misty went out to the waiting room.

*****

Ash was sipping some tea the doctor gave him in the waiting room.  It eased his nausea but didn't calm his thoughts since the tests didn't show anything wrong with him.  He didn't even want to think he gave whatever deadly disease it was to Misty since she seemed so ill right after him.  *This is pretty good tea…at least it isn't that nasty stuff mom gave me…bleh!  Hope Misty is okay…*

Misty entered the waiting room interrupting his thoughts.  He would have run to her but his stomach slightly revolted against that action.  "Misty!  Are you okay?  Does he have any idea what…"

Misty sat next to him, "He has an idea but we have to wait a few more hours before the results from that test come back."  She gave him a smile, "It isn't any thing bad."  She also had a cup of tea.  "Where are Togepi and Pikachu?"

"My mom took them to the lab with her they should be running around with the other pokemon by now."

"Oh." 

So they waited, both sipping tea lost in their own thoughts.

*****

Time seemed to drag on but finally the nurse called them in and they sat in the doctor's office instead of an exam room.  After a short while the doctor came in holding a folder.  "Well I guess congratulations are in order.  The test came back positive."

"**_WHAT!?!"  Ash almost fell out of his chair.  "How is that good? Why are we being congratulated?"_**

The doctor shot Misty a questioning glance and she shook her head no.  "Well, Mrs. Ketchum do you want me to tell him?  Or do you want to?"

Misty thought for a little while, "Ummm…I guess I will could you give us sometime?"

"Certainly let my nurse know when you are ready."  The doctor went to check on his other patients.

As soon as the door closed Misty turned to Ash who looked even more confused than her Psyduck.  "Ash, umm…I'm."  She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes "I'm pregnant."

Ash looked like a statue as his brain tried to process the new information.  "Your p...pregnant?  That means…I'm going to be a dad?"  He looked like he was going to collapse but he instead jumped up, "I'm going to be a dad!  WOW!"

Misty sighed in relief guess I shouldn't have worried.  "I'll go find a nurse."  She left the room.  *Defiantly not the reaction I was expecting but at least it wasn't too bad.* "Can you tell the doctor we are ready to talk to him?"

The nurse smiled at her, "Certainly, I'll go let him know."

Misty returned to the room to find Ash still in a state of semi-shock.  "Ash?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, just trying to get used to the idea."  He smiled.

Just then the doctor came back in the room.  He went over what Misty should and shouldn't do.  How long she could battle pokemon which was only about three more months. He also went over a schedule for checkups and what her diet should be.  He then took them to another room where he did an ultrasound.

The first image they got really sent it home to Ash that he was now partly responsible for a life.  They also got to hear the baby's heart beat so by the time it was over and Misty was cleaning off the cream Ash was a zombie.

"Ash?  Hello?  Anyone home?"  She waved her hand in front of his face.

He continued to stare at the screen even though it was black, mumbling under his breath.

Misty decided to call Sasha, "Hello?  Mom, can you come pick us up?

"Hi!  Sure, are you okay? What was wrong?"  Sasha looked worried.

"Yah, were fine I'll explain when we get home."

"Well, I'll come down right away, bye."

"Okay, just to warn you Ash is kind of out of it…bye."  She hung up and managed to drag Ash out side to wait for his mom.

Sasha shot Misty a questioning glance when she appeared with a packet of papers and a bottle in a bag with Ash looking like he saw a Gastly.  "He's just in shock."

"Okay, well get in the back and we'll go to your house."

Ash stayed in the same state the whole way home, not even Pikachu jumping on him got a response.

"Pikapi?  Pi Pikachu?"  (Ash!  Are you okay?)

Still no response, the little mouse turned to Misty.

"Don't worry Pikachu I'll explain at home."

"Pika!" (Okay!)  It settled down for a nap on Ash's lap.

*****

It didn't take long to get home once Ash got in the door he went straight for the bedroom.  All Sasha and Misty cold do was watch him.

"So, what's the news?"  Sasha sat down on the couch.

Misty looked nervously at her, "Well…I'm pregnant."

Sasha jumped up and hugged her, "Oh my, I cant' believe it!  My baby is going to have a baby of his own.  Is that why he looks the way he does?  Wow!  How long?  Wha…"

"Well about eight more months and I have an ultrasound print out."  Misty handed over the picture.

Sasha looked at the almost completely black sheet.  "So, that means your two months along?  Everything is happening so fast.  Well you just relax I'll make dinner and you try to get Ash to wake up."  She handed the picture back to Misty and headed towards the kitchen.  "Before I forget what was wrong with Ash?"

"The doctor told me it was sympathy pains."

Sasha started laughing, "I forgot that runs in our family, I didn't have any morning sickness with Ash.  If it weren't for other symptoms I wouldn't have known I was pregnant."  She stopped and returned to her original task.

Misty went upstairs to try to wake up Ash but first she let Pikachu know what was happening.  He agreed to helping out and they made their way to the room.

*****

Ash sat on the bed still dazed but starting to come out of it.  *I'm going to be a dad….wow!  A baby…* Were the only thoughts running through his mind.

Misty and Pikachu pushed the half open door all the way and saw Ash looking a little more awake.  She told Pikachu to stay there and entered the room.

"Ash, are you okay?  Can you please snap out of it?  Your mom is cooking dinner and we have to notify everyone."  She shook his arm.

He still didn't snap out of it.

She started to get irritated. "Ash if you don't snap out of it I'm going to have Pikachu shock you."

He at least shook his head at that one, remembering a certain surprise he had for this occasion.  He smiled and scooped her in to his lap.

She looked up at him, "So we finally awaken?"

He laughed, "Yep!  And I just remembered a surprise I have for you and the baby."

"Huh, how did you know?"

"Well I didn't but I had this made just in case."  He carried her to the locked door then let her down.   He unlocked the door letting her go in first.

Misty let out a gasp of surprise as she took in the room.   A single window let some sunlight in the room; one door was a closet the second seemed to lead to the hallway.  The walls were painted with a sea mural full of water pokemon, it almost seemed real.  The room also contained all the necessary furnishings for a nursery: a crib, changing table, dresser, playpen, high chair, toy chest, and rocking chair.  She walked around admiring each piece then turned back to Ash with tears in her eyes.  "How?"

Ash looked sheepishly at her well, "Everything used to be mine.  I just took it out of storage added the connecting door and had Narsus paint the walls.  I figured you would like the mural and this one can't be destroyed as easily."  He scooped her up and sat in the rocking chair.

They talked about the other stuff they would need as well as a few other things that would change until Sasha came looking for them.

*****

Sasha called Okido while she waited for the chicken to finish cooking.  She let him know everything was okay and told him to come over for dinner.  He said he would be their as soon as he finished his experiments so she went looking for the soon to be parents after removing the clay cooker from the oven.

*****

She found them in the rocking chair and she was defiantly surprised by appearance of the room.  "WOW!"

Ash looked at his mom, "I guess you like it."

"When did you do this?  I can't believe all this stuff is still okay.  I mean I thought it would get damaged sitting in storage."  She walked over to the crib she used to lay Ash to sleep in examining it carefully.

"Well it did have some damage but after getting it patched up a bit its fine.  I had the carpenter test it out while repairing it."

Misty shifted and woke up from her nap.  "Huh?"

"Guess you two are okay with this?  Now at least I know what the added door leads to."  She giggled, "My little boy is all grown up and starting a family of his own.  I can't believe it."

Misty got off Ash's lap, "Only thing is he isn't so little."

"HEY!  I thought I told you to stop that?"  Ash pouted.

Misty laughed, "I'm just joking and its fun to tease you every now and then."

Sasha laughed with them.  "Well, dinner is ready.  I guess this also explains why Misty was so easily upset?  I let Okido know and he's coming over a soon as he finishes work.  Maybe you should go let everyone else know the news."

Misty and Ash agreed and followed her downstairs where they called everyone to let them know.  The only people they didn't call were Brock and Joy since no one knew where they went.  But they would be in Pallet in a little less than four weeks they figured it could wait till then.   Everyone was surprised and happy for the couple.  Well all except one person who they didn't notify for certain reasons.  Dinner was full of stories of Sasha's pregnancy as well as similar tales from Professor Oak about his own children.  Ash and Misty bid farewell to their guests ready to face what ever challenges the baby would undoubtedly bring with it.

*****

To be continued…

*****

Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them.  I'm also really happy most of you guessed correctly as to what was behind the locked door.  But to address a comment about Misty getting so upset over the threat of May breaking them up, I hope this chapter eliminates those worries.  A few of you hypothesized correctly on the reason for that: mood swings.  It was just a little hint to what this chapter would be about.

As for how stuff turned out I had planned on having them rib him about the door but it just didn't fit in.  Also I felt like being evil and giving them both morning sickness. ^^;; Well kind of…anyway I have my time line kind of plotted out and now we'll see more of what month it is.  ^^;; I decided to go with BenRG's suggestion for the birthdays since they seem the most plausible.  Though, I thank all of you who did give feedback on that and if anyone out there does know their actual birthdays please don't tell me.  I decided to go with months only since there are no years mentioned I can't do what day it is.

I would have gotten this chapter out sooner but I've been sick.  I had a 101 fever and have been stuck in bed with body aches.  Still have to drag myself in to work as well so hopefully I'll get better by Tuesday.  Hopefully about a chapter every week or two during the summer, I can't make any guarantees.  The author's note will stay up until I can post two chapters at once since it doesn't register my fic as being updated if I remove it….grrr!

If you want to be added to the update notification list let me know.  That reminds me…if Dragon Rider and Myst still want to be on the notification please send me an updated email address.  I'm sorry for doing this but I can't seem to send emails to either of you and have no other way of notifying you.  If you don't except emails sent to many people let me know and I'll send a separate email.   The group email isn't SPAM (I don't SPAM people) it just makes it easier for me to send out the notifications of updates.  All the email addresses of people I notify are in a group in my address book and I just put the group in the 'To' field of my notification.  Don't worry I don't send other stuff to you.  The only stuff you will receive will be my usual thank you notes if you review and any other news concerning this fic, updates, etc.

Questions:

Does anyone object to the name of their badge?

Also does anyone strenuously object to the May/AJ pairing?  Sorry but I couldn't see her with Richie.  Besides she kind of ignores him in the base fic.  Speaking of Richie…any ideas on who to pair him up with?

I need name suggestions for their kid.  So far no ideas but once I get some I'll put a listing in my author's note or on my poor neglected webpage when I finally get around to updating it. 

Thanks for reading…please review.

Kitcat ^_^


	13. The Calm before the Storm Chapter 12

Life's Full of Little Surprises

*****

Disclaimer:

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me. They belong to 4Kids, etc. Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well. The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^

*****

Chapter 12: The Calm before the Storm

*****

The weeks flew by it was now early September.  Brock and Joy would be in town sometime today and Ash couldn't wait.  They had so much to catch up on and do…he was also fairly certain May would be making a move soon.  Ash bounded out of bed early, since it was hot but he dressed in shorts and a polo shirt.  The morning sickness was subsiding but as a precaution he kept a thermos full of the doctor's tea near the bed.  It really didn't seem like four weeks since he started getting sick.

Ash still had a hard time believing that he would be a dad in a matter of seven months.  Though one look at his sleeping wife quickly took all doubt from his mind.  *Its so amazing…she looks so peaceful sleeping there.  She's never looked so beautiful.*  He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on her stomach trying to see if he could get any indication of the life forming beneath his fingertips.

The sensation of someone hugging her from behind wasn't a new one since as the morning sickness subsided Ash woke her up every morning for the past week this way.  He seemed obsessed with putting his hands on her stomach.  The problem with that was raging hormones made her extremely sensitive and the weight gain wasn't helping.  The vitamins the doctor gave her helped her from falling asleep during the day but the occasional mood swing would constantly throw those around her off balance.  She started crying during a match and she didn't know why needless to say her opponent was baffled and Ash had to take over.  *ARGH!  He's doing it again.  I wish he wouldn't be so attentive, I know I'm putting on weight.  Is he upset over this whole thing…what if…* She started to cry

"Misty?  What's wrong?  Did I do something wrong?  Look at me."  Ash worriedly turned her around to face him when she started whimpering.  He gently wiped the few tears that had escaped from her face.

*What's he doing?  Maybe I should wake up and look.*

Here eyes slowly opened, teary cerulean meeting worried dark brown.  The tears instantly stopped.

*Ash….*

He leaned in and gently kissed her erasing all the doubt that built up in her heart for no reason.

Misty sighed *I'll be glad when the mood swings stop…this is getting out of hand.*

Ash moved away and whispered, "Are you okay?"

She looked deep in to his eyes almost drowning in the brown depths, "Yah, it was just another mood swing."

"Oh…okay."  He didn't look too convinced.

She pulled away and got off the bed and went to the bathroom to change.

Ash made the bed then went to make breakfast.

*****

They quickly ate breakfast then went to the gym to get ready.  Ash went straight to the office with the latest league report.  Luckily most of the paperwork was done.  The beginning of a gym is always the hardest.  They both noticed that as time went on the paperwork got less and less as long as they kept on top of it.  Now all battles had both of them there to support each other instead of one in the office with the other stuck in the office.

*****

"Ash!"

"Huh?"  Ash looked up from the gym leader report he was reading only to stutter in surprise.  "M…M…Misty?"

She stood in the doorway wearing only her swimsuit smiling.  "I'm going for a swim before we open.  The doctor suggested I go swimming everyday for exercise.  Do you want to join me?"  She looked at his still gaping mouth and blushed at the way he looked at her.

"When did you get that swimsuit? Ummm..." Ash gulped audibly.

She frowned, "What do you mean?  This is the same suit I've always had."  *I wonder why he's looking at me like that.  I know I should probably get a new suit since this one is getting a bit tight in some areas.* Her hands drifted self-consciously to her middle.

*Great now she'll think I'm being weird.  How could I possibly tell her that the baby is causing certain changes to her body that…* Ash gulped again and turned as red as the bottom of an Electrode. *Great if I say anything I'll defiantly get bashed….especially with those mood swings.  But I had better answer quickly.* He struggled to regain his composure moving his gaze to the wall next to her.

"Well?"

Ash smiled, "Sure, I'll be right down."

Misty smiled again, "I'll see you downstairs I was going to train with Gabby for a little bit."  With that said she left Ash to change into his swim trunks.

*****

Misty swam around enjoying the empty pool for a little while before releasing all her pokemon.  Psyduck sputtered and floundered around for a bit before finding its way out of the pool.  Misty just shook her head she really didn't know what to do with that duck.

Gabby had fun in the deeper part of the pool.  He understood that Misty and "Him" were mates and that he shouldn't do anything to him.  Actually now that he thought about it "He" wasn't that bad.  He had a lot of respect for his master's mate since he hadn't done anything to hurt her yet.  But once "He" did "He" would have a lot more to do to gain the trust that master spent all this time building up.

"Gabby!"

"Gya!"  (Yes!) The water dragon swam to his master.

"Tackle Psyduck's head."  *Let's see if we can knock some sense into Psyduck.  Maybe if it gets a headache…*

Gabby executed Misty's order hitting Psyduck's head straight on.  Psyduck just sat there dazed for a few seconds then started running around holding its head.

"Psyduck!  Oy…what am I supposed to do with you?"  Misty sighed "Gabby hit him again…maybe it will do something to toughen him up.

Gabby hit the duck again though this time he had a harder time since the target of the attack wouldn't sit still.  Psyduck took the second hit and ran around some more.  "Psy yai yai!"  It screamed out holding its throbbing head even more.

*Well at least I know Psyduck is at a high enough level to take two hits from Gabby.  Maybe now it will be able to use confusion.* "Psyduck use confusion!"

Psyduck stopped running and attempted to think around its headache.  *Master….is….training…*

Misty started getting irritated with how long it took for Psyduck to follow through with the command.  "Gabby, hit him again."

But before Gabby could execute the third attack Psyduck's eyes started glowing blue and the Water dragon was frozen in place.  An odd blue aura surrounded the little yellow duck then a powerful confusion attack followed hitting its mark.  Gabby flew back into the deep end of the pool…it lost the match.

Misty got out of the pool and looked to where Gabby was sinking.  "Gabby return, you put up a good fight but I guess Psyduck is getting better."

Psyduck started to glow again.

Misty stared in wonder as Psyduck evolved into Golduck.  She heard an odd laugh echo through out the water area.

Ash stood there clapping and laughing at the no longer confused duck pokemon.  "I had a feeling it would only take one more win."  He walked over and examined Golduck carefully.

Misty joined him giving Golduck a hug.  "Thank you for evolving Golduck."

"Gol?" (Huh?)  It hugged its master back.

Ash looked into Golduck's eyes, "It's the same old Psyduck only with a bit more sense.  Hopefully now its Psychic attacks will work with out the headache."  He laughed some more.

Misty scowled, "I know what your implying Ash Ketchum."

Ash backed off making calming gestures with his hands.  "I didn't mean it that way.  How about we get Gabby patched up then go for that swim."

Misty's expression softened "Okay, but no more laughing at my pokemon."

"Deal!"

They went to the supply room to pick up a revive potion then released Gabby in the shallow end of the pool where Ash administered it since he wasn't sure if he would thrash about and he didn't want her to get hurt.  The water dragon looked a bit better but wouldn't do any more battling today.  They would take him to Professor Oak to use the healing machine and fully make him better when they finished work.  They swam for a little while then went to get changed and ready to open the doors to challengers. 

*****

Right when they were about to open the doors someone started knocking.

"Wonder who's so impatient."

Muffled voices could be heard on the other side of the door one male the other female both a bit familiar sounding.

Ash opened the doors.

*****

Joy pulled grabbed Brock's ear attempting to pull him away.  "Why don't we come back later?  They are probably going to be busy."

He was being stubborn and actually dug his heels in refusing to be dragged away, "We haven't heard from them in over a month I want make sure they are okay.  They should have called when they knew we were back in Pewter."

Joy let go of his ear with a sigh "They probably didn't want to bother us since they knew we would be here today."

For once in his life Brock actually argued his point and this is the scene that greeted Ash and Misty when the doors to the gym fully opened.

"Brock?  Joy?"  Ash and Misty exclaimed in surprise.

The two combatants jumped and turned at the exclamation ceasing the argument.

"Am I dreaming?  Brock is actually arguing with someone I don't believe my eyes."  Misty rubbed her eyes and blinked at them.

Brock blushed "Well…err…I…Ummm."

"It's amazing what marriage has done to him.  At least now he doesn't go chasing after every woman he sees."  Joy smiled and hugged the still shocked Misty.  "How are the two of you doing?  I told Brock that we should come back later but he insisted."

"Were, fine uhh…actually…" Ash looked nervously at his friends and started blushing.  *How will they react?  Well everyone else took it well…*

Misty realized what Ash was attempting to do but failing miserably.  "Let's go inside and we'll fill you in on what's been going on here."  She turned around and led them inside.

Ash gave up, sighed and followed suit.  They walked two steps when they were greeted by an enthusiastic blue duck.

"Golduck!"

Brock freaked out and Joy squatted down to examine the newly evolved pokemon.

**_"When did that happen?"_**

Misty frowned at him "Just before we opened the doors.  I was training Psyduck and Gabby."

"G…Gabby?"

Joy shot Brock a look of concern then turned back to examining Golduck who was all too happy to receive the attention.  "He looks like a really healthy pokemon.  I'm sure his psychic attacks will be three times a powerful as they were before and now he shouldn't have any problem swimming."  She stood up and examined the inside of the gym.  This was only the second time she was in the gym.  The first being the opening but that was a bit too crazy.

"Let's go to the lounge area and have some tea before we let you know what else is going on."

Ash led the way practically dragging the shocked Brock by his ear as he mumbled about Psyduck under his breath.

*****

**_"WHAT!?!"  Brock's shout echoed from the lounge area._**

"Now calm down dear.  I think congratulations are in order."  Joy hugged Misty and Ash as she finally placed the changes she noticed when she saw Misty.  She really did seem to glow pregnancy seemed to agree with her.

Brock shook himself out of his shock induced stupor clapping Ash on the back.  "Sorry about my outburst but that news after seeing Psyduck evolved."  He was once again the calm and collected Brock ready for just about anything.  "Man you guys sure have been busy, I mean leave you alone for a month and…"

"BROCK!"  Joy grabbed his ear.

Ash and Misty attempted to control their blushing at his implications.

He started whimpering, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound that way.  Please let go of my ear."

Joy smiled, "You have to promise to think before you talk first."

"Okay, okay I promise."  She let go and he covered his aching ear massaging the pain out of it.

The other couple just stared in amazement at the exchange forgetting their earlier embarrassment.

Joy just smiled more "This is how I keep him in line.  Though he does have his stubborn moments he usually listens.  Sometimes I just don't know what to do with him."

Ash sweatdropped "I guess you took lessons from Misty."

"What do you mean by that?"  Misty sat fuming at him.

"Well you did grab his ear a lot when he would go crazy over the nurses and officers during our journeys."  He smiled a little praying she would accept the explanation.

She sighed "I didn't think you noticed that.  You always seemed to not pay attention to him and I've never really pulled on your ear."

"True."

Joy laughed, "Well I think we've taken up enough of your time, how about we meet for dinner at Jesse and James' restaurant?"  We can catch up some more then and show you our new house."

"That sounds like a good idea but I've got to take Gabby to Professor Oak's for healing first."

"Oh!  What happened?"  Joy looked concerned.

Ash beat Misty to an explanation "Gabby was battling against Psyduck when it evolved I think Psyduck was a bit too strong and Gabby fainted we administered revive potion but he's still a bit weak."

"Well I can take care of that right now."   Joy took out a miniature healing unit.  "I always carry it in case of emergencies.  I just need some where to plug it in and Gabby will be as good as new."

They went to the water area where Joy examined Gabby.

"Misty recall him to the pokeball, Brock help me plug this in."  She handed him the plug as Misty did as she was told.

Once the pokeball was set in the machine went to work and in a few minutes the familiar ping sounded and the machine turned off.

"Maybe we should get one of those for the gym."  Ash looked at the machine.

"Sorry but they don't allow anyone but nurses to operate or buy them.  The pokemon center should be opening soon so Professor Oak can get some peace."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense.  Anyway we'll see you guys tonight."

Joy packed up the machine and they walked to the door.

"We have to go to our new house and unpack everything.  See you later."  Brock waved as they headed out the door.

They watched their friends leave and waited around the front for challengers.  None came so they went back inside unaware of the eyes watching them from the bushes.

*****

Misty went to the pool and released Gabby who happily swam around the pool.  Golduck was in the water and all of Misty's pokemon began a game of tag.

She watched them for play until she heard foot steps behind her.  "Ash, I thought you were going to finish reading the report."  She didn't get a reply so she turned around…she saw the person behind her and let out a gasp of surprise.

*****

To be continued…

*****

Sorry about the cliffhanger.  I know I'm evil aren't I?  Well at least I'm posting two chapters so you won't have to wait long.  I know what many of you are thinking and I don't' want you to continue with those thoughts.  Misty and the baby will be perfectly fine nothing is going to happen to them.  I'm evil but I'm not that evil.  You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens.  This was way too fluffy for my tastes but it did have some action.  How did you guys like it?  I hadn't planned on evolving Psyduck he was perfect comic relief but a bit too dense for my tastes.  Anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter I made some changes to the previous chapter as well more information will be given in the next chapter's Author's notes.

As usual thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them.  As my friend Take puts it, "Reviews are the food for authors."  Well something like that.  I really appreciate the feedback.  On to the next chapter!

Thanks for reading…please review.

Kitcat ^_^


	14. The Storm Begins Chapter 13

Life's Full of Little Surprises

*****

Disclaimer:

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me. They belong to 4Kids, etc. Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well. The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^

*****

Chapter 13: The Storm Begins…

*****

Ash and Misty made plans to eat dinner with Brock and Joy after work.  Psyduck evolved into Golduck and Brock was thoroughly surprised.  After a short talk with their friends they went back to work while Brock and Joy went to unpack and settle in to their new house.  Ash went upstairs to finish reading the report and finish the new paperwork while Misty went back to the pool to release the newly healed Gabby.

Misty turned around and gasped.  She wasn't expecting to see the person behind her so soon.  *What am I going to do?  Ash is up stairs…wait why am I worried I should be angry at…* A look of worry crossed her face before being replaced by one of anger.

The person in front of her smirked, "Speaking of Ash, where is he?  I was hoping to run in to him not **_you."  The last word was said with disapproval._**

Misty scowled and ignored the snotty tone the other was using "Why are you here May?  Is there some thing **we can help you with?  I am of equal status in this gym so ****_if you have any official business I can _****_help you."  She gritted out the last part._**

"Well I wouldn't want to bother you.  You seem so busy.  I'll just go find Ash on my own after all it's only a matter of time before he starts looking for me."

She sounded so sure of herself that Misty was tempted to sick Gabby on her.  As it was the minute she started to tense Gabby was looming in the background preparing to attack "Her".

Misty calmed down for the sake of her pokemon she didn't want them getting in trouble for fighting with May.  It just wasn't worth it they were all picking up on her aggression…well all except one.  He was happily dancing around his master sending up little water spouts and letting saying, "Toda!" as he dance.  Un…err…fortunately he splashed May.

"Get that thing away from me!"  The calm and calculating May lost her cool when her designer dress got a little wet.

"Why?  He isn't doing any harm.  He's just happy to be out and wants to dance around."  Misty had to suppress her laughter.  It was getting harder by the second as Totodile continued his dance getting everything wet.

"I didn't like it when Professor Elm sent him to Grandpa and I don't like it now.  Get that **_thing away from me."  She tried running away but Totodile thought it was a game and started chasing her around the gym.  "AHHHH!"_**

*Oh forget it!  It's just too hard.* She gave in and laughed at the whole thing.  The only thing that stopped her was the sound of May insulting her pokemon.  *That's the last straw!* "He isn't a "**_thing" and he isn't dumb.  If anything you're the dumb one.  Totodile come here."_**

"Toda!"  Totodile stopped and danced towards his master.

"Whatever just keep it away from me."  May composed herself as she attempted to continue her verbal battle.

The one thing Totodile's little game did was alert Ash to her presence.  Running feet and "Chika!" were heard before the little grass type came into view Ash behind her.

Chikorita was very protective of Ash and Misty and anything it viewed as a threat was going to get it.  At the moment she didn't like the looks of the "other" person in the gym.  She looked familiar.  *Wait a moment…isn't that the...Loud one!  The one that screamed at her when she tried to be friendly, this one was not to be trusted.* Chikorita jumped in front of Misty.

"What's going on here?"  Ash was a bit slower than Chikorita he appeared behind May with Pikachu on his head.

"Why, Ash-honey?  _Nothing is going on here.  I was just having a friendly conversation with Misty when that thing attacked me."  May drawled and pointed an accusing finger at Totodile while trying to cling to Ash._

"Attacked you?"  Ash looked at May then Totodile who was still dancing around happily while Chikorita looked at him with a confused expression across its face.  She was a little wet but other than that seemed fine.

"YOU LIE!  Totodile didn't attack you.  He just sprinkled a little water on you while he danced around."  Misty was furious.  Chikorita looked up at her and Totodile stopped dancing for once.  Gabby let out an agreeing "GYA!" as it loomed over everyone behind Misty.

"Misty, calm down."  Ash tried to go to her but May was trying to attach herself to his arm.  "Will you let go!  Besides I highly doubt that Totodile attacked you.  If he did you would be drenched and bashed up."

"Why don't you believe me?"  She continued to cling to him.

Ash sighed and closed his eyes in frustration, *If she doesn't let go soon I'm going to…argh!* "I asked you nicely to let go of my arm.  If you don't let go of me soon I'll…"  He tensed and gritted out the promise.

May reluctantly let go of him after noticing the hostile stares she was receiving from all the pokemon.  Including that little yellow mouse that shocked her the last time.

"Thank You!"  Ash walked towards Chikorita and attempted to calm her down.  After some reassuring words the little leaf pokemon calmed down considerably.  That done he stood up and turned back to May. "What are you doing here?"  He asked gruffly.

"Why I came here to see you.  Well and deliver this."  She handed over a pokeball.

Ash took it from her "Well I don't appreciate you upsetting my wife and since your business here is done I would appreciate it if you left."

"But…"

*****

Before she could continue her argument Jesse burst in the gym.  "Hi!"  She ignored May and homed in on Misty.  "Misty, you look great.  Why didn't you two come by the restaurant?"

"Ummm…"

Misty and Ash exchanged glances of confusion.

Meanwhile Jesse still didn't realize May was there and continued her lecture. "You just deliver the news over the phone but you don't visit."  She huffed, "Really, friends should deliver such information in person not over the phone."

Ash and Misty blushed as they realized what she was referring too while May fumed.  She didn't know what information this crazy woman with the red hair was referring to.  But she had the _NERVE to ignore __her May Oak.  Why she never!_

Before Ash or Misty could stop her Jesse blurted it out…

"You two must be so happy.  I can just see it now, a little twerp replica of his dad running around the gym."  She seemed to just notice May as she shot her a smirk.  "Aren't you happy?  You're going to have a Step-cousin."

**_"WHAT!?!" May was in shock, that's why…all the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place.  The odd behavior of Sasha and her Grandfather, Gary's odd comments here and there.  Why didn't she see it?  It was just too much.  She huffed said a hasty good bye and stormed out of the Gym before anyone could say another word._**

All Ash and Misty could do was watch her leave and try to piece what just happened together.  Ash recovered first.

**_"JESSE!" _**

"What?"  She was still smirking and acting innocent.

"We didn't tell May for a reason…and now y-you…argh!"  Ash was frustrated but he calmed down as an odd sound registered in his ears.

Misty stood next behind him gripping her sides nearly rolling on the ground in laughter, Jesse joining her a few second later.

"I give up!"  He sighed and sat down next to Chikorita who hopped in his lap and nuzzled him.  She was confused as well.

*****

Misty calmed down first and knelt down next to him, "Cheer up Ash, she did effectively shock May and get her out of the gym with out argument."

"But now she's going to do something else."  Ash groaned in to his hand above Chikorita who was napping in his lap.  If he didn't get up soon he would get that prickly feeling that he hated when his legs fell asleep.

"Well I don't think she'll come back for a while, and I meant what I said.  That was the main reason I came, you should have visited.  It wouldn't have killed you."  Jesse had calmed down and was back to normal.  "But the look on her face was priceless!"  She suppressed the urge start laughing again.

"We were going to come by tonight.  By the way where are James and Persian?"  Misty looked sternly at her friend.  *How odd to find that so easy to say and think now…but she…they really are our friends.*

"There at the restaurant, speaking of which I really have to get back."  She glanced at her watch.

Ash sighed, "Well thanks for getting rid of her but I don't think it will last long.  Well see you tonight.  We are meeting Brock and Joy at your restaurant."

Jesse gasped, "Well I had better get back and let James know since Brock taught us how to cook he would be our greatest critic."  She hurried her good byes and rushed back to work.

Ash and Misty shook their heads and watched their friend leave.  They never thought they would see Jesse rushing off to work.

Ash stood up placing Chikorita on the ground next to Pikachu, the two seemed to get along now.  At least now Chikorita wasn't trying to push Pikachu around.

He turned his attention to the pokeball in his hand.  "Let's see what pokemon Professor Oak sent this time."  Ash released the pokemon and out popped an odd blue pokemon whose eyes looked like Brocks appeared with a "Wobbafet!"

Misty took out her poke gear and scanned it.  "Wobbufet, the patient pokemon.  This pokemon does not have any attacks.  It mainly counter's its enemy's moves."

"Huh?  What good would that do us?"  Misty looked at the pokemon, "Great since you took two the last time I get this one, don't I?"

"Wait it's holding something."  Ash looked at what appeared to be a letter in a little pouch on Wobbufet's back.  "It's from Okido.  He says we don't have to keep this one since it's already been researched.  He didn't know what to do with it so he gave it to us."

"Wait I think I know the perfect person to give him to."  Misty smirked.

"What?"  Ash looked confused and Wobbufet mirrored his expression. "Wobba!"

"Don't you think Jesse deserves something for helping us out?  I think Wobbufet would be a perfect addition to the restaurant."

"Wobba?" (Restaurant?)

"Wobbufet, return!"  Misty recalled the pokemon, "Besides Jesse could use a little "patience' when dealing with some customers."

"I guess so…" Ash figured it would be best with everything that happed today to just agree.  Besides she wasn't totally off base, Jesse could use some patience.  "How about we go to the front and check for challengers.  I hope things calm down."

*****

The rest of the day went fairly smoothly and they made it in time to meet Brock and Joy.  Jesse showed them to a booth where James could come out occasionally to check if Brock approved or disapproved of his cooking.  Other than that they had fun catching up on what happened in the past month.

*****

Before they left Ash and Misty approached Jesse.

"Thanks for the help this morning, here's a little something you may be able to use."  Misty smiled as she held out the pokeball containing Wobbufet.

"What's this?"  Jesse eyed the pokeball.

"Its one of the newly discovered pokemon, it's called a "Patient pokemon" it doesn't have any attacks, just counter attacks.  But we figured it could be useful around here."  Ash grinned.

"I-I don't know what to say, thank you."  She released the pokemon who greeted her with a happy "Wobba!" and a hug.  "You _really shouldn't have."  She groaned out._

"No problem!"  Ash and Misty laughed at the exchange between pokemon and master.

"Please get it off me."  Jesse croaked.

It took Brock and Ash to get the happy pokemon to release her.  Once it let go Jesse let it have it for gripping her so tight.  It seemed to understand and Wobba-ed happily once the ground rules were set.

"Okay, I guess we could use it.  I'll go show James and Persian."  She rushed in the back.

The two couples just laughed and went to Brock and Joy's new house.  It wasn't too far away from Ash and Misty's house only about two blocks down the street.  They did have work in the morning and Brock was excited to meet his first class and they all had to work the next morning.  The visit was short just a quick tour a little more talking Ash and Misty went home excited to have their friends so close.

*****

To be continued…

*****

Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them.  I'm overwhelmed with all the name suggestions I've received.  Still don't have a clue but I will soon, when I do I'll post the possibilities so you can vote.  So I'm still accepting name suggestions.  I decided that May won't be paired with AJ that was a bit too weird.  So she is still available for whoever wants her.  I'm looking in to making my own character for her…what do you think?  The will remain friends but I won't go into who I want to pair him up with…too much sidetracking from the main pair.  This is an AAMRN after all.  Richie would seem to match with Duplica but the jury is still out on that one.  Kind of don't mind copyshipping (T/D). ^^;;

On another note I realized a few errors in chapter 11…like when Brock and Joy would be in Pallet.  They had the same amount of time for a honeymoon as Ash and Misty but since the college and Pokemon Center weren't completely finished being built they were given an extra week to get their affairs in order and move everything.  Sorry for any confusion this error may have caused.  It was a miscalculation on my part…not to mention the time line didn't match up for Ash and Misty.  The previous chapter is fixed so if you want to see the minor changes just a change to make it sound a bit better as well as a passing reference to May.  Don't worry it will all be clear soon…I hope.  ^^;; ::Imitates a nervous Ash::

Anyway I hope you enjoyed both chapters.  Especially the Wobbufet part, the May confrontation was the hardest part to write.  Well that Jesse's first contact with Wobbufet.  Anyway there is some sad news.  There are an estimated four chapters left before this is finished.  I'm not even thinking about a sequel at the moment.  I'll let you know when I finish.  Well hope everyone's summer going well and that you are cooler than me.  The heat index is killing me along with the fact that the trade winds aren't doing anything to relieve the heat.  It's just too humid on top of everything else. 

Unfortunately I'm still not well…I've kind of got a bladder infection and pulled a muscle in my abdominal region.  Don't ask how, I really have no clue…anyway laughing, coughing, and sneezing really hurt.  I've been poked and prodded so I'm really not in a good mood…ack the horrors of blood tests. Well I think that is enough out of me…I'm falling apart.  Don't worry too much I'll be back on my feet soon. .

If you want to be added to the update notification list let me know.  Dragon Rider and Myst still want to be on the notification please send an updated email address.  Still don't have any replies from you two...please let me know soon or I will erase you from the list.  I'm kind of tired of getting messages saying I can't send this to you because of the various problems with your email address.

Thanks for reading…please review.

Kitcat ^_^


	15. The Eye of the Storm Chapter 14

Life's Full of Little Surprises

*****

Disclaimer:

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me. They belong to 4Kids, etc. Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well. The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^

*****

Chapter 14: The Eye of the Storm

*****

It's a quiet Sunday afternoon in November and Ash and Misty are relaxing on the couch.  The Pokemon work to prepare the garden for winter.  Chikorita helped Bulbasaur and Totodile danced around spraying water on all the plants.  Only one occupant of the house was worried, the next day would bring the countdown of what Ash was dreading…Misty being forced to stop battling.  Needless to say she wasn't happy with the idea and tried to fight both him and the doctor.

"Ash, what do you think we should name the baby?"  She leaned back till her head was resting on his chest while he played with her hair.

He stopped his hand mid stroke, "I really don't have any ideas.  Can we talk about this later?  I mean we still have time…" She tensed *Uh oh!*

"Great, so our child will go nameless!"  She sat up, which was starting to get hard to do and turned away from him silently fuming.  *Okay that came out all wrong.  Not the silent treatment again!  Think…think…think…got it!*

"That's not what I meant.  We still have about four months.  The baby isn't due till early March.  I'm sure we'll come up with something by then."  He sat up and put a hand on her shoulder.  *At least she isn't moving away…*

Misty relaxed then leaned back again, "Okay, I guess I'm still emotional..." she yawned.  Ash chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.  "You've been really tired lately.  Why don't you take a nap?"

"Sound's good to me."  She yawned again "Wake me in an hour." She snuggled into Ash's shoulder and fell asleep.

Ash just leaned back and continued to stroke her hair.  *At least I don't have to worry about waking her up.  Well I might as well join her.* He smiled and dozed off himself.

*****

An hour and a half later a faint ringing sound registered in his brain. *What is that?  Where am I?* A bit disoriented from his nap he blinked a few times realizing the sound was the doorbell ringing every five seconds.  He looked down to see Misty with her head in his lap.  

Somehow she went from sitting to lying down.  *All right I'm coming…now to get up with out waking her.* He grabbed a throw pillow and switched it and his lap.  Thankfully the only thing she did was mutter and snuggle the pillow.  He sighed and got up to answer the door.

*Wonder who would come by now?  Brock and Joy are busy, Mom and Okido are at some kind of convention…* He unlocked and opened the door and was greeted by a smiling man who came up to Ash's shoulder.  He had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was about to push the button again.

The smile faded replaced by a nervous expression as he either recognized Ash or was just plain intimidated by Ash's height. "Umm... Hi!  Does Misty Waterflower live here?"

Ash' s brow furrowed in confusion as he wracked his brain to figure out who this guy was and how he knew Misty.  Ash's voice was a bit gruff from his nap as he answered the guy, "Actually it's Misty Ketchum and yes she does live here.  How do you k…"

The man relaxed a bit and the smile returned as realization struck, "So, you must be Ash!"  He stuck out his hand, "Pleased to meet you I'm Bryan Kumashiro."

Ash shook his hand still not sure who this person was and what connection he had with his wife.  "Nice to meet you too…"

"Could I possibly come in?  It's kind of cold out here."  Bryan elaborated by rubbing his arms through the thick coat.

"Ummm…sure."  Ash stepped aside inviting him in.

Bryan thankfully walked in to the house observing everything but missing the sleeping person on the couch.  "Nice house."

Ash observed Bryan's facial expression as he examined the house.  "Can I take your coat and bag?  How about we go in the kitchen and talk?  Misty's kind of taking a nap on the couch and I don't want to disturb her."

Bryan stopped his observation and looked back at Ash.  "Sure, it's nice and warm in here.  May I ask why she's sleeping now?"  He removed his bag and coat handing them to Ash who put them away in the closet.

Ash turned back from the closet leading his guest to the kitchen, "I'll explain later."  Bryan followed Ash catching a glimpse of Misty lying on the couch facing away from them.

*****

Bryan and Ash sat quietly at the dining room table sipping tea.  Ash took a sip before asking the question that was plaguing him the most since meeting Bryan, "How do you know Misty?"

Bryan put down his cup "Well I battled her in Cerulean City before her sisters locked her up in the office.  I stopped by every now and then to see how things were.  I knew she was going to help you but it's been a while since I've been out this way.  I was traveling around the Jhoto region this past year."

Ash furrowed his brow a bit, "So you're a pokemon trainer…"

"Y…no…I mean…I like to study pokemon.  My father kind of forced me to be a trainer and wanted me to be a Pokemon Master but I've always wanted to be a Pokemon Researcher.  When I went to visit him after I got back from Jhoto he finally understood that I didn't want to be a Master and said I could do what I want."  Bryan took a drink of tea, "I wanted to let Misty know before I went to find someone to study under."

Ash mulled over all of this, "So you're just a friend…"

Bryan looked surprised by Ash's comment "Yep!  I was surprised she got married but I kind of figured you two would get together.  The way she would get wistful every now and then when remembering your adventures together clued me in.  We have a totally platonic relationship I'm not much for red heads, I prefer brunets.  If you tell her that I said that I'll probably be a living pancake!"

Ash chucked, "You have no idea how true that is, especially recently!"

His smile returned to his face another thought occurred to him and he relaxed again.  "If you were referring to my reaction to you I had only seen Misty's pictures of you and those are really old."

Ash quickly frowned and mumbled under his breath.  Leaving Bryan worried he upset Ash.  He was really hoping to be friends with the Pokemon Master.  *All I said was the pictures of him were old…*

Bryan laughed as he realized what caused the change in mood "Don't worry I know people change physically over the years.  I keep on getting hassled about my occasional growth spurts.  Though I doubt I'll ever get as tall as you my parents are both on the shorter side.  At least I'm taller than my father."

Ash let out a sigh "Thanks for not commenting and sympathizing on my plight."

Bryan just smiled, "So how is Misty doing besides taking naps in the afternoon, come to think about it she never did that before.  Is it just boredom and finally getting away from the "twit trio" who never let her have a moments rest?"

"Actually…she's pregnant.  The baby seems to sap a lot of her energy…not to mention makes her moody."  Ash stared at his tea.

Bryan's smile widened though Ash didn't think it could get any bigger "Congratulations!  Now I understand the earlier comment about her flattening me."  He laughed loudly "No offense but I don't envy you, she was moody enough before."

Ash smirked in agreement "You don't have to tell me about it…"  "Ash?  Where are you?"  Misty's call from the living room interrupted him.

She came into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes "I told you to wake me up in an hour…**_BRYAN_****_!?!"  Seeing her friend woke her up quickly as she rushed to give him a friendly hug._**

"Hey Misty!"  Bryan returned the gesture, "I see Ash wasn't lying."

Misty blushed and put her hands self-consciously on her growing abdomen which was thankfully not too big yet.  "What are you implying?"

Ash shot Bryan a look that warned him to choose his words wisely.  Thankfully Bryan picked up on the change in Misty's demeanor.  "Don't take it that way, you look great!"  He smiled again and she couldn't stay angry with him.

She smiled again and went to sit next to Ash across from her friend "Well what are you doing here?  You were on your way to Jhoto the last time I heard from you."

"Well that's the reason I came to see you, my father is letting me do what I want.  I'm free to study pokemon!"

"That's great!  So what are you going to do now?"

Bryan shrugged, "I guess I'll journey around and study pokemon on my own. I still don't want to be a pokemon trainer or master."

Misty got an idea and turned to Ash "Do you think Okido needs an assistant?"

Ash scratched his head "I guess he could use the help.  We can give them a call tonight since their busy at conferences all day.  They should be back at the hotel in…"  Ash looked at his watch "Didn't realize it was 6 pm already, we can call at 9 pm."

Bryan was confused, "Okido?  Who's Okido?"

"Sorry, I meant Professor Oak."

Bryan jumped out of his seat knocking over his chair then proceeded to stared at them slack jawed "**_PROFESSOR OAK!?!  You mean 'the' Professor Oak…"_**

"Why do I get the feeling that he's like Tracy?" Ash groaned.

Misty lightly hit his arm, "He's not like Tracy.  Just because you grew up near him and he's your stepfather doesn't mean that anyone who is surprised is obsessed with him."

Bryan eyes bugged out even more "He's your stepfather!"

Ash shrugged the question off and shot Misty an apologetic look.  "He married my mom last year.  Sorry, about the comment but a friend of ours was obsessed with him."

Bryan calmed down and went to pick up his chair "Sorry for the outburst but he's _THE top researcher in the whole world.  You don't have to worry about me being like your friend…wait did you say your friend was Tracy, as in Tracy Sketchet?"_

Misty answered him calmly "Yes, that's him…"

"Man! You know some important people in the Research world.  I've only dreamed of studying under either.  Well it was a dream until my dad said I was free to do as I choose."  Bryan sat in awe trying to digest all of the new information.

Misty got up "I think I'll go cook dinner while we wait for 9:00."

Ash grabbed her arm "Oh, no you don't!"

"I'm perfectly capable of cooking **_Ash Ketchum and you aren't going to stop me.  Just because I can't battle doesn't mean I can't cook either.  I'm _****_Pregnant not helpless!"  Misty glared at him._**

*I don't like how this is heading…I hope Ash knows what he's doing.  I've heard that tone of voice before.* Bryan just sat there staring at Ash praying his new friend would make it out of the kitchen alive.

Ash stood up and glared right back at her but his tone of voice was even with out a hint of anger.  "I know you aren't helpless.  I've never said you were helpless, I just thought you would like to have some time to catch up with your friend.  As for the no battling thing I think we have discussed it enough.  It's only to protect both of you and I promise you can go back to battling as soon as the baby comes and the doctor says it's okay.  I don't' like seeing you upset…"

Bryan's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out for the umpteenth time that night as Ash did the impossible.  He actually got Misty to calm down.  "I-I've never seen that happen…"

Misty admitted defeat with a huff.  "Okay, you've got a point…"

Ash smiled giving her a quick kiss before going to the refrigerator.

Misty sighed as she sat down and eyed her still gaping friend, "You know if you stay like that you'll catch flies."

That snapped him out of it and caused him to laugh "Married life sure changed you."

Misty just smirked "Just wait till you get married."

Bryan laughed heartily "Don't think I'll ever find someone I like.  Now if you were only a brunet…"

Misty huffed, "HEY!  I like being a red head.  Not to mention I'm happily married even if he does make me crazy.  Besides you're ten times worse than Ash at times."

"I heard that!"  Ash shot her a look.

Misty couldn't help laughing, "Well that's enough of that.  Don't worry, there has to be someone out there who is willing to put up with you.  You are not unattractive…in fact you're kind of handsome…"

He acted insulted "Gee thanks, just what I needed to boost my self-esteem, 'kind of handsome'"

"Well no offense but you aren't my type…your hair is too light since you keep on bringing up my hair color.  Besides you have enough self-esteem for three of you I don't need a friend with a huge head."  Misty just smirked at him.

Ash decided to intervene "Okay, I think that is enough bickering out of both of you.  Even if I don't know how you two interact normally you are starting to sound like siblings."

Misty stuck her tongue out at him "This **_is how we normally interact.  Just go back to your cooking since you insisted on my resting and catching up with Bryan you can just deal with the torture of us 'bickering' as you put it."_**

"How mature…"

"Oh, be quiet!"

"Fine, I'll let you know when dinner is ready."  With that he returned to the sauce pan.

"You two really do complement each other.  I doubt I would be able to see you with anyone else Misty.  Well how about you tell me what else is going on in your life."  Bryan leaned back in his chair.

"Okay, but after dinner we are going to hear what you've been up to."

*****

Dinner was quick and soon it was 9:00 PM, time to call Professor Oak.  So after a quick over the phone interview Bryan was granted a trial job as a lab assistant.  He would start as soon as the professor got back.

"Well since you've got a couple of months before you are permanent you can stay here."  Misty smiled at him.

Bryan looked apprehensive "Are you sure it won't be a problem? I can always go to the hotel…"

Ash smiled "It's no problem, you can stay in Misty's old room it's now the guest room."

"Well…okay…but I'm going to look for an apartment…"

Ash interrupted him "You don't have to since most of the lab assistants live on Okido's estate.  The lab has apartments of sorts; you only need to wait till Okido makes you a permanent assistant then you can move in to those. "

"That sounds great!  You sure you guys won't mind?"

Misty was irritated "**_For the last time we don't mind!"_**

"Sorry!"

Ash sighed "Misty calm down and show him to the room while I clean up.  I'll be up after I finish."

"Fine, this way."  She lead him upstairs and to her old room pointing out where the bathroom was and Ash's old room that now belonged to the pokemon.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning.  I'm really grateful to both of you for all the help."  Bryan smiled.

"Like I said before it's not a problem."  Misty yawned "Well I'm going to bed goodnight!"  Misty walked down the hall to the Master bedroom only thinking of the pillow that awaited her.

"Good night!"  Bryan turned to the room in front of him as Misty disappeared behind the door.

*****

Ash finished cleaning up then went to check on their guest and the pokemon.  The pokemon were asleep and Bryan was taking a bath judging from the sounds coming from the bathroom.  The house secured he went in search of his wife whom he found crashed out on the bed.

Ash chuckled to himself as he readjusted her so she was under the sheets "You sure are tired.  Well I'm going to go bathe and brush my teeth I'll be back."

Tucking her in woke her up which he soon learned was a mistake "Ash don't cover me I'm hot!"

"How can you be hot?  It's almost snowing outside."  He stared at her in awe.

"Well I'm hot.  Go take a bath."  She grumbled trying to get comfortable.

"Whatever!"  He huffed as he went to the bathroom making mental notes to leave her alone the next time she's asleep on the blankets.

*Great now I can't get back to sleep.  Well maybe reading will help.* It didn't and the only thing she could think of was giving Ash a piece of her mind.  Just as she figured out what she was going to say the bathroom door opened.

The minute Ash stepped out of the bathroom he apologized "Misty, I'm sorry for waking you up and arguing with you.  I was just worried you were cold."

She couldn't stay mad at him "Apology accepted, now come to bed we have an early start…oh!"

"What is it?"  Ash rushed to the bed.

"Come here."  Misty grabbed his hand and put it on her abdomen.  "The baby just kicked."

Ash looked at his hand in wonder as he felt the baby kick his hand.  Though it quickly turned to one of worry as he looked at her face, it was scrunched up a bit "It doesn't hurt does it?"

Misty relaxed her face "It just feels a little weird and pinches a bit.  Don't worry if it really hurt I would let you know."  She smirked.

Ash laughed "I'm sure you would…it's _amazing."  He rubbed her rounded abdomen noticing that the baby started to move around less._

"I think it's time to go to sleep.  It's been a long and exciting day.  I think the baby agrees with me since it has started to calm down."  Misty yawned.  "Good night."  

"Okay, good night!"  He kissed her and turned off the light.

They both snuggled in to bed for a good night's rest.

*****

To be continued…

*****

Thank you for all the reviews they really mean a lot to me.   Also thanks for all the name suggestions.  It's getting close to choosing the name so **_last chance to get your suggestion in__.  A poll will be up on my web page and a list in the author's notes of the next chapter. You can vote on a name in a review or something.  I had a hard enough time naming my OC. ::whimpers:: How do you people like Bryan?  He will probably end up with May.  Just 2-3 more chapters and I'm done.  The next chapter is the showdown and the apex of the storm.  Do we notice a theme with the chapter titles recently?  Sorry, its Hurricane season here and they are kind of on my mind.  I also noticed a lot of grammatical and chronological errors in the previous chapters and I will fix them._**

Would have gotten this out sooner but I had pneumonia.  I know…I know a lame excuse but when my doctor threatened me to 'be good' or go to the hospital I decided to be good.  @_@  Oh well, this chapter is dedicated to my little brother today is his birthday.  You guys should really thank him, with out him I wouldn't know what Pokemon is.  Well...I probably would but I wouldn't be as in to it as I am.  Kind of bad at my age...**_Happy Birthday to the Binky!  Hope his Birthday is better than mine was I was sick with pneumonia which is why there wasn't an update then.  Well that and ff.net was down, I'm just falling apart!  But don't feel bad I'm used to it._**

If you want to be added to the update notification list let me know.

** Dragon Rider: this is the last notice, if you don't reply before I post the next chapter I'll erase you from the list.  I'm tired of getting error messages.

Thanks for reading…please review. 

Until next chapter,

Kitcat ^_^


	16. The Apex of the StormThe Showdown Chapte...

Life's Full of Little Surprises

*****

Disclaimer:

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me. They belong to 4Kids, etc. Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well. The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^

*****

Chapter 15: The Apex of the Storm…The Showdown

*****

Two more months fly by and Misty is now on official maternity leave though she still goes to watch and cheer Ash on when she isn't too tired.  Richie has agreed to come back from his Jhoto journeys to take Misty's place as assistant gym leader.  He and Bryan were staying at the Ketchum residence.  All three men wouldn't let her do anything and the fact she was getting too big to do what she wanted wasn't helping.  Though she wasn't that big the extra weight to her slight frame restricted her activities and caused Ash to hover and worry which irritated her to no end.  She swore it was a conspiracy against her since every time she tried he would be there and if not him than Richie or Bryan.  So she chose to stay home most times just to escape them.

Ash woke her up that morning insisting that she come with him to the gym that day.  Luckily for him she felt like going to the gym though she did give him a slightly difficult time.  They were finally going to have a surprise baby shower and his mom would kill him if she wasn't there.  "Come on Misty!  I'm going to be late for work."

"I'll be right there…besides I **_can walk there on my own."  His whining was upsetting here which wasn't a hard thing to do as her pregnancy progressed.  She was scowling as she left the bedroom in the light blue maternity dress he picked out.  "I don't see why I can't wear something else…"_**

Ash smiled at her, "I know you can but I don't want you to…besides I like that dress.  Now come on I'm going to be late.  Bryan went to the lab and Richie already left for the gym."

"Maybe I shouldn't go today…"

Ash panicked "You're already dressed so let's just go."

"Fine but you had better have something for me to eat for breakfast.  On second thought you had better have some cold Lychee for me."  She followed him out the door.

"I've got two chilled cans in the lunch bag.  I'm glad you don't crave weird stuff though Lychee is hard to find in early January.  Thank god they sell it canned even if it does cost a lot."  Ash shut and locked the door and they got into the car.  He bought one in preparation for the baby since he couldn't ask his mom to take Misty to the hospital and he wasn't about to pack her on a bicycle.

They beat Richie to the gym and Misty promptly went to the office to devour her Lychee.  Then take a nap on the cot.

Ash waited downstairs for Richie as he did a few little things to prep for the day.

*****

Ash absently watched Richie battle a challenger from the pool where Gabby swam happily with the rest of Misty's pokemon as he thought about Misty sleeping upstairs.  *She looked so peaceful sleeping there…man the time sure passed fast.  I can't believe that in a little less than a month the baby will be here…she'll probably wake up from her nap soon.  Hope my mom gets here soon its almost time for the party and she's supposed to set up.*  Ash's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the gym door opening.  *Great!  She's finally…*

*****

Only it wasn't who Ash was expecting it was actually someone everyone had hoped wouldn't appear.

"Oh Ash!"

He groaned, "What are **_you doing here?"_**

She feigned a hurt expression, "Why I thought you would enjoy my company.  I mean after all _she hasn't been around to cheer you on recently…I mean what kind of __wife not to mention __assistant gym leader doesn't cheer on her husband.  You need…"_

Ash angrily interrupted her "Misty isn't here a lot because she's on maternity leave.  Don't you understand?"

May ignored him and latched on to his arm.  "I know she's pregnant but how do you know it's your child.  Not to mention that with that temper I don't think she would make a very good mother…"  As May continued to prattle on about what she thought were Misty's faults she didn't notice the person she was talking about standing right behind both of them though Ash heard and felt his furious wife's and her pokemon's presence behind them.

Gabby loomed in the background upset that "she" would insult his master.  She had no right and judging from Misty's facial expression "she" was going to get it.  But unless told to do something Gabby knew better than to interfere.  For now he would just observe how Ash handled it.**__**

Ash stiffened as she went on and vainly attempted to pry her off his arm.  Her accusations were the last straw "Look!  I married Misty not you.  I **_Love Misty and I trust her which is more than I can say about you.  At one point in my life I did have a crush on you.  But that is in the past.  Now the only thing I had thought I could feel towards you was friendship but your recent behavior doesn't even merit that!"_**

May abruptly let go of his arm as he yelled at her "I know when I'm not wanted."  She sniffed as she walked towards the door.

Misty wasn't about to let this end like that she was far too upset and though she was glad Ash defended her she wasn't going to let go so easily.  This had just gone on too long and she had to get her say in so she caught up with May grabbed her arm, spun her around, and slapped her.  "**_How dare you accuse me of cheating on Ash!"_****__**

May stood there in shock rubbing her cheek.  The shock wore off quickly though the pain did not and that upset her even more.**_  "How dare you hit me!  You don't __deserve him, you __stole him from me!"_**

Misty gaffed at her "Do you ever listen to anything anyone else says?  He said he had a crush on you once.  It's over, why can't you accept that?  Get over yourself and find someone else."

May was furious how dare she insult her "Well at least I don't live in a guy's house before we are married."

"I had to!  I live in Cerulean City and I wasn't about to commute everyday just for work.  Besides we were in separate rooms."  Misty was beyond angry now.

"I don't know what you are trying to do May but I won't let you talk to my wife that way."  Ash rubbed Misty's back in an attempt to calm her down.

May listened to what they had to say for once in her life as she admitted defeat.  Everything she had tried failed and she finally realized that Ash wouldn't leave Misty.  So with a sigh she turned around and left.

Misty was still a bit upset but Ash made all of that disappear as he turned her around and kissed her.  Gabby stayed where he was until he knew the threat was over then returned to swimming around the pool.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them made them jump apart, look sheepishly at the ground, and blush like they had been caught doing something wrong.  "Sorry for interrupting you but I finished early."

"Bryan!"  Misty recognized the voice.  "What do you mean finished early?  I thought you were going to eat lunch at work."

"Uh...ummm..."  Bryan realized his slip and stammered an answer as Ash glared at him.  He caught the glare and luckily Ash was behind Misty so she didn't catch the exchange.  "Sorry, I got my days mixed up.  Heh heh heh...you know me I can't keep simple stuff straight."

Misty didn't look like she believed a word he said but didn't say anything.  *Your hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is...*

Bryan's smiled at her and produced a wet looking brown paper bag from his lunch pack.  "Almost forgot."  He handed the bag to her.

Misty looked at it suspiciously but accepted the bag at first opening it carefully then ripping it to shreds.  "THANK YOU!"

Ash watched the exchange in confusion only getting a glimpse of the bag over her shoulder.   "What is it?"

"It's Lychee!"  Misty cried out happily as she attempted to make a dash for the office and the can opener.

Bryan couldn't help but laugh as he watched her enthusiasm over the white fruit.  "Saved by the Lychee."

Ash shook his head.  "You are really lucky because if you didn't distract her in some way I would have killed you for giving it all away.  Not to mention my mom would have been inline after me."

He looked sheepishly at Ash "Sorry I wasn't expecting her to be up.  Speaking of your mom she is waiting out side for help in sneaking everything inside.  Oh and by the way who was that storming away from the gym?  She looks familiar..."

"That was May."

"So that was the ever popular May Oak.   No wonder she looked familiar I've seen her at the lab a few times.  She would actually be kind of cute if it weren't for the fact that she was so pissed off."

Ash shot him a disbelieving glance, "You are too weird."

"Says the man who married Misty Waterflower."

"**_Hey!"_**

Bryan smiled "You have your tastes and I have mine.  You had better go help your mom while I go keep Misty occupied."

"That's a good plan since the can of Lychee won't keep her occupied for long."  Ash rushed out to help his mom.

*****

It wasn't long with the help of most of the guests to get everything set up in the lounge.  Ash went to get his wife and their friends while everyone waited to surprise her.  He found them watching Richie finish up his last battle before lunch.

"Okay Zippo use flame thrower!"

"NO, Dugtrio!"

Referee "Dugtrio is out.  Richie is the winner!"

"Good job Zippo!"  Richie patted his Charmeleon on the head and both of them walked over to their opponent.  "You fought a good battle, keep training and you can come back to try again for a Rainbow badge.  Here this should help your pokemon till you get to the Pokemon Center."

The challenger looked up from his fainted Dugtrio and took the revive Richie offered him. "Thank you!  I will train hard and be back to try again."

"I have to agree, your pokemon fought well and if you were up against Sparky or Pikachu you may have stood a fairly good chance with Dugtrio.  But you do have to remember the Rainbow badge is an all around badge and you aren't just up against electric types here."  Ash smiled at the challenger happy that Pikachu and Sparky were in the Lounge unable to hear him.

"I'll try to remember that the next time I try for the badge."  After administering the revive and making sure Dugtrio was okay he recalled his pokemon and left the gym.

Ash helped Misty up and they started towards the lounge "Everyone ready to eat lunch?"

"YES!"

*****

Ash opened the door to the lounge and every one in the room shouted, "**_SURPRISE!!"_**

Misty would have fallen back if Bryan and Ritchie weren't behind her "W-What's going on?"

Sasha came forward "This is your surprise baby shower.  With everything going on we didn't have time to give you one earlier."  She then took Misty's hand and led her to a chair at one of the tables in the front.

Everyone sat down and started to eat the catered lunches from Jesse and James' Restaurant.

*****

After lunch they bombarded Ash and Misty with gifts.   Most of them being clothes and diapers though they did receive a few toys.  

"Misty and Ash since you've pretty much got everything Okido and I are offering to baby sit when ever you need time to yourselves."

Professor Oak looked at his wife in shock "I-I didn't agree to that!"

Everyone laughed.

"Oh relax Okido you don't have to do much I'll do most of it but you will help out.  Besides you've done this before I've never had a grandchild to take care of."  She hugged her husband who could only sit there shocked that she would volunteer him like that.

"Wobba wobba wobbafet!"  He was pulling on a white sheet at the back of the room.

"Hey stop that!"  Persian tried to wrestle a sheet from the blue pokemon.

"Persian get him away from that!"  A voice called from behind the sheet.  "Believe me I'm trying to."

"That's it!  Wobbafet return!"  With a last "Wobba!" Wobbafet got sucked into his pokeball.  

The not so mysterious voice cleared its throat as spot lights crossed on the sheet and the other lights went dark and familiar music started to play "Prepare for trouble..."

"**_Will you guys cut that out?"_**

A bit upset Jesse and James appeared from behind the sheet Jesse dressed as a giant bottle and James in a huge diaper with a bonnet on his head.

"We never get to finish."  James whined.

"I spent along time working on that just for the baby twerp and you had to interrupt me!"  Jesse fumed and continued to rant.

Ash sighed and whispered to Bryan, "Never mind I take it back, you aren't weird.  But they are."

Bryan laughed and whispered back "I have to agree with you on that one."

The two men chuckled until Jesse yelled at them "What's so funny!"

"Jesse its not that we don't _appreciate the time you spent on your presentation..."  Ash started._

Misty interrupted him before he stuck his foot in his mouth "_We appreciate the thought you put in to this but sometimes a little less flash and flare work better.  It's the thought that counts."_

"Well okay then...James come here."

"Yes, Jesse."

They whipped off the costumes and to everyone's relief they were wearing nice causal clothing under them.

Then the whipped the sheet off what appeared to be a tower to unveil a four layer diaper cake.  "We didn't know what to get and giving the diapers in the bags is just too boring."

Everyone gasped at the cake it was huge and must have taken them a long time to make and tie each layer with a ribbon.  Blue and pink ribbons held the diapers together in each layer.

Ash stared in awe and voiced the question that was plaguing everyone's mind.  "_How long did it take to make that?"_

Jesse laughed "With the help of our pokemon not long at all."  At that moment Wobbafet decided to join the party by somehow escaping his pokeball with a **_"WOBBA!"_**

Jesse whacked him on the head with the top of James' costume "You weren't of any help in making the cake!  Will you get back in your pokeball?"

"Wob?"  Wobbafet stood there looking clueless with the baby bonnet on his head.  **_"GRRRRR!"_**

The whole room laughed at the exchange as Jesse finally succeeded in getting her pokemon in its ball.  "...and stay there!"

Ash helped Misty to stand up "We would like to thank everyone for this party, especially my Mom who organized this whole thing.  Unfortunately the Gym has to re-open and all of you have to get back to work so it has to end."

Everyone agreed but helped to clean up the party.  While Ash packed all of the gifts in to the car and took Misty home to get some rest.  It was like the baby knew they had a party for it and now it was active.  Ash had to talk and rub Misty's stomach to calm it down and allow its mother to get some much needed sleep before going back to the gym.

*****

Back at the gym Richie finished tossing the last bag of rubbish in the dumpster while Bryan put the furniture back in order.  They tried to make the cake easier to handle by taking it down layer by layer and packing it in bags.  Once done they just waited for Ash to get back so he could pack it in the car and take it home.

"Whew! That thing was heavy for just diapers."  Richie collapsed on the couch next to Bryan.

"How well do you know those two?"

"Do you mean Jesse and James?"

"Yah!  I mean they seem okay but they defiantly have their quarks."

Richie laughed "That's one way of putting it."

The two men laughed.

"I don't think I could battle anyone else today.  Ash is going to have to finish up today's battles."

"Well I don't think he will have to since its already time for closing."

"Didn't notice it was that late, Sparky where are you?"

Two groggy "Pikas" came from the side of the couch.

"There you two are!  Where were you?  Was the excitement too much?"  Richie scooped up both Pikachus and lulled them back to sleep on his lap.

"Richie?  Bryan?  Anyone here?"

"Ash is back you go get him."

"Why me?  I'm just as tired as you?"  Bryan slumped down further in the couch.

"Well I've got two sleeping Pikachus on my lap.  Just don't ye..."

Bryan ignored Richie, removed his arm from his eyes and yelled "Ash, were in the lounge!"

**_"PIKA!  PIKACHUUUUUUU!"  Both Pikachu's didn't like the disruption to their nap and they got a double shock._**

**_"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  They both yelled as a bright flash was seen originating somewhere in the lounge._**

Ash rushed to the lounge the sight that greeted him was two charred bumps on the couch with two angry Pikachus on the floor.  "I never would have believed it..."

Richie recovered first "...ll."  ::cough:: "I told him not to yell.  What don't you believe?  You've had Pikachu as long as I've had Sparky this shouldn't...excuse the pun..._shock you."_

Ash laughed "Not that I know what happens when you wake up a Pikachu intent on getting sleep.  What I don't believe is that the sales person was telling the truth."

The other charred lump coughed, "What?"

"I ordered fire, scotch, and shock resistant furniture and paint.  I never thought it would actually work."  Ash couldn't help laughing.

Richie and Bryan looked at the room there wasn't a single scorch mark on anything but them.

Richie cracked up laughing "They really got us good too...I don't normally take long to recover from getting shocked."

Bryan just looked at the two of them like they lost their minds.  "You two have really been training your Pikachus too much."

Ash stopped his laughter "Well considering they are very easily angered and let you know by using Thundershock.  You either adapt or get fried."

Bryan shook his head and dusted himself off "Let's lock up and go I'm going to need the sleep."

Richie did the same as Ash went to load the cake in the car and check on Misty's pokemon.  As they finished the other stuff they needed to get done to finish for the day.

*****

What surprised Ash when he checked on the pool was that Gabby actually approached him to get petted.  It didn't attack him in any way.  He fed them and checked on the water temperature then joined his two friends at the entrance to the gym.  Where they went to Ash's house and rested up for the next day.

*****

To be continued…

*****

Sorry for taking so long to get this out, I got stuck mid way through this chapter.  I would also like to thank you for all the reviews they really mean a lot to me.  Wow it's almost at a hundred reviews!  I'm happy you all enjoy this fic. ^_^  Also thanks for all the name suggestions.  Hopes of finishing this before school started up again have obviously not come true.  ::sigh:: Anyway if you feel like voting on the baby name please go to my homepage:

http://home.hawaii.rr.com/kitcat/fanfiction.html

There is a poll with all the names there you can pick your favorite.  The name list was just too long to put here.

If you want to be added to the update notification list let me know.  Unfortunately something happened to my address book so if I forgot anyone please send me a email or something.

Thanks for reading…please review.

Until next chapter,

Kitcat ^_^ 

kitcat-hp@hawaii.rr.com


	17. Very IMPORTANT Author's Note

Very important author's note!

I need everyone to vote on a name.  I can't write the next chapter without a decisive vote.  The links to the polls are below.

Pokemon Fanfic Girl Baby Name Poll

Pokemon Fanfic Boy Baby Name Poll

There are two separate polls one for boys names and another for girls names.  If you have already voted, thank you.  Also thank you for being loyal and sticking with me till the end of this fic especially with the long waits between updates. ^^;; Your reviews and feedback make it all worth while.

Kitcat ^_^


	18. A Quiet Moment, Then Chapter 16

Life's Full of Little Surprises

*****

Disclaimer:

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me. They belong to 4Kids, etc. Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well. The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^

*****

Chapter 16: A Quite Moment, Then...

*****

It is now early March and the baby is due in a few weeks.  Misty and Ash have experienced a few false alarms.  Misty's doctor gave them a list of things to look for after the third one.  The refused to have the gender of the baby determined insisting it be a surprise.  They are in their room on a Sunday afternoon 'discussing' baby names.  Richie and Bryan decided to make themselves scarce after a few name suggestions didn't go over well with Misty.

Misty groaned as Ash made another suggestion she thought was totally off the wall.  "Cant you come up with a normal name?"

"What's wrong with the names I've come up with so far?"

Misty rolled her eyes "_Bugga and __Tuta?  __What are you thinking?"_

"_Sheesh!  Can't you take a joke?  I wasn't seriously thinking of naming our child those.  It's just that you keep rejecting every suggestion I make."  Ash crossed his arms across his chest and pouted._

"Well how would you feel if you gained 10 pounds and looked like you have a basketball shoved up your shirt?  Not to mention the hormones running a muck making you feel like crying and laughing at the same time."  She scowled and tried to imitate him but with the baby 'in the way' she looked rather comical.

"Sorry!"  Ash stopped pouting, shot her a sheepish look and picked the name book back up as he flipped through the pages again.  But mumbled under his breath _thinking that she couldn't her him "Besides your suggestions aren't any better..."_

"What did you say?"

"Ummm..."

"Humph!  Well at least...**_Oww!"  Misty rubbed her stomach._**

Ash started to panic "What's wrong?  Is it..."

Misty tried to readjust herself on the bed so she was a bit more comfortable while Ash continued to freak out.  "**_Stop it!" She growled._**

Ash calmed down as he helped her stack the pillows so she could sit up with out feeling like she would fall back and hit her head on the head board or sink till she was lying down again.

"No, it isn't time and I think the baby doesn't like us fighting over its name."

Ash gave up fighting with the pillows since he wasn't winning the fight.  He picked her up and placed her in front of him while he rubbed her stomach whispering soothing words to their aggravated child.  He smiled "Maybe we should let the baby pick its name."

Misty relaxed into him and started to fall a sleep.  The soothing feeling of him calming their unborn child made her drowsy.  It didn't help that as it came closer to the due date the more the baby seemed to sap her strength.  The feel of his smile against her head and what he said kept her from totally relaxing.  "Well I think it's rather hard for him or her to do so.  Besides I don't like being kicked."

Ash stopped his rubbing when the movement beneath his hands stopped.  "It was just a thought and I don't like it when you get kicked either.  So let's try to talk about this calmly and rationally."

Misty turned her head to look at him and see if he was serious...he was.  "Okay, if I don't like a name I won't yell and if you don't like a name you won't make fun of it.  Deal?"

"Deal!"  Ash hugged her close and picked up the book again flipping through the boys names.

Misty turned her attention back to the book and stopped his hand in the K's.  "What about Kenneth?"

Ash pondered the name for a while and tried it out loud "Kenneth Ketchum" I think that is a bit too many 'K' sounds.

"Okay so no 'K' names."

"Well there are a few that aren't too bad.  But Kenneth is kind of long."

Misty sighed in exasperation, "Let's just start from the beginning of the alphabet then."

Ash shifted behind her and turned to the 'A' section of the boys names.  "Okay but we aren't going to go into the 'X' 'Y' and 'Z' names.  Those don't sound good with Ketchum."

"Fine" Misty turned her attention back to the book "How about Alex?"

"Alex Ketchum...that sounds okay."

"Well at least it's a possibility.  See any other names you like?"

Ash scanned the section "Not that start with 'A' lets move on, I defiantly don't want my son named after Brock so let's skip the Bs."

Misty shuddered "I'll agree with you there.  What about Chan Ketchum...uh never mind.  Cory Ketchum?"

"It's better than Chan, isn't that Chinese?  I think we should move away from the 'C' and 'K' sounding names they clash too much."  Ash turned the page again, "What about Dustin Ketchum?"

"Its okay I liked Cory more.  Turn to the next one."

"Eddie Ketchum?"  Misty pondered the suggestion "I still like Cory over that."

"Fred Ketchum?  No, that sounds odd."

*****

They continued on like this for an hour or so.  Every suggestion sounded okay by it self, but when Ketchum was added as the last name it just didn't seem right.

"Maybe we should just hyphenate our last names maybe that would sound better."  Misty was about to give up.

Ash thought of a name they had said sounded too odd with Ketchum by itself and tried the suggestion even he was getting tired of this.  "Kenneth Waterflower-Ketchum...umm...not offense but that sounds even worse."

Misty made a face "Ugh!  Now I know why I didn't keep my maiden name or hyphenate it."

"Well lets look at what we've got that hasn't been eliminated."  Only one name was on the list...Alex.

"Let's try girl's names."  Misty rubbed her aching head while Ash flipped to the girls name section of the book.

"How about Alexandria Ketchum?"  Ash frowned "Never mind that is too long."

"How did your mother ever name you?  Your last name is so hard to match."

"I really don't know how I got my name.  Well what about you?  Waterflower isn't easy either."

"Well they had my sisters first."

Ash sighed "How about Amanda Ketchum?"

"Is there a reason we are sticking to the 'A' section?

"No, I just think Amanda is a neat name.  Besides 'A' names don't clash with Ketchum."

"Well what about the other letters.  At this rate you will find a feminine version of your name."

"What's wrong with my name?"

Misty rolled her eyes "Nothing dear, but Mom made me promise not to name any of our children after us.

"Fine, How about Christie Ketchum?  Nope we still have the similar sound problem.  Nothing looks good in the 'D' section."

"Did she say we couldn't name the baby after her?"

"Well no.  Why?"

"Well Sarah is close to her name and it has a nice ring to it.  Sarah Ketchum" Ash smiled.

"I...I like it.  We actually came up with one boy's name and one girl's name."  Misty was in shock.

Ash shifted behind her and closed the name book putting it on his side stand.  "Well if we are done I would like to get the feeling back into my legs."

Misty moved enough to allow Ash to slip off the bed and stretch out his legs.  Only thing is Ash didn't count on how numb his legs would be from sitting in one position for three hours and promptly fell in a tangled mass off the bed as his legs temporarily gave out on him.  "Ow!"

Ash heard laughter above him on the bed as he detangled himself and sat on the floor trying to rub feeling back into his sleeping legs.  "ARGH!  I hate the tickle feeling.  Could you stop laughing?"

Misty choked back on her laughter for a little while but watching him sit there and glare at her caused her to break out into another fit of giggles.

"If you don't stop laughing I'll make you stop."  He glared at her.

"How do you plan to do that?"

Ash shot her the evilest grin she had ever seen in her life.

She gasped in shock and for once she was actually afraid of him.  If the baby wasn't so big and she wasn't stuck lying down she would have run for it.  "A-Ash...what..."

She didn't have time to finish the question.  Ash regained the feeling in his legs and was back on the bed crouched over her with a predatory smirk on his face.  His voice was almost unrecognizable with the deeper tone it took on and the slight chuckle evident in his shaking shoulders.  "What am I going to do?  Hmmm..."  He pretended to ponder his response to the unfinished question "I'm going to...**_TICKLE YOU!"_**

Misty shrieked and laughed for him to stop as he tickled her.  He was still aware of her condition through the feelings of wanting to get her back for being partly responsible for his embarrassment was strong.  After making her pleading him to stop three times he finally stopped and collapsed next to her.  "Are you going to laugh at me again?"

Misty lay there trying to catch her breath enough to answer him "Probably but remind me not to do so when pregnant.  Not that I want to experience this again."

Ash rolled to look at her and rub his hand over her abdomen.  He looked saddened by her answer.  "You don't want to have another child?"

"Well...I don't know.  I'll think about it.  If this child is any thing like us I don't know if either of us would want more than one."  She smiled recalling the stories his mother told her about Ash's childhood.

"I understand.  I was just so lonely growing up.  I don't want my child going through the same thing."

Misty put her hand over his stopping the rubbing motion "I had to deal with three older siblings and they weren't always nice.  I was probably as lonely as you were."

He smiled grabbed her hand and kissed it.  "I think I understand."

She sighed "I'll think about it okay?"

"Okay" I'm going downstairs to get water do you want anything?"

"Yes, I'll have a cup of orange juice and lychee."

Ash didn't bat an eyelash at this strange combination as he left the room.  After all she had asked for stranger over the past three to four months.

*****

The front door opened and closed while Ash was getting the snack.  He curiously poked his head out the kitchen door to see who it was.

Bryan and Richie were talking in hushed voices as they walked towards the stairs.  It seemed Bryan was getting teased about something.

"Hey!"

The two men jumped not expecting anyone to be downstairs.  They located the source of the voice and yelled at Ash "**_DON'T DO THAT!"_**

Ash chuckled and popped his head back into the kitchen reappearing with a tray.  The two had recovered by the time he exited the kitchen and were back to what ever they were discussing before only this time on the couch.

"So what happened now?"  Ash set the tray down on the table to grill the two.

"Ummm..."  Bryan stuttered.

Richie laughed "I caught him murmm mmrefet."  Bryan had clamped his had over Richie's mouth before he could finish.

Ash eyed them warily "Will you guys grow up!"

"**_HEY!" They both yelled or in Richie's case it was a muffled yell._**

"Never mind I have to get this to Misty before she gets irritated.  See you later."  Ash grabbed up his tray and dashed upstairs before they could comment further.

"Dang it!"  Bryan had finally let go of Richie's mouth.

"You're just mad that I caught you and now you're being told you're immature."  Richie was happily gloating.

"Oh shut up!  He said you are immature too. Besides I think your jealous."

"W-What do you mean?  I am not!"

"I at least have a girlfriend."

Richie sulked and mumbled under his breath "At least I don't have to worry about her mental stability."

Bryan glared at him "I heard that!"

"Heh heh heh..."

*****

Upstairs Ash was still chuckling at the two downstairs.  He just closed the door and went to the bed to give Misty her snack.  Unfortunately she had fallen asleep in the short time he was gone.  *Do I wake her up or let her sleep?  Let's see...the last time I woke her up she got mad.  Of course the last time I didn't give her a snack promptly she got mad.  Man this is hard!  What to do...*

What Ash didn't notice during his mental debate was that he didn't have to worry since Misty got up on her own and attacked the snack while he pondered the situation.  After finishing the orange juice she noticed the frustrated expression on his face.  "Ash?"

"AHHHH!" and a loud **_THUMP followed by muffled cursing from the floor caused Misty to worry.   Ash forgot how close to the edge he was and fell off the bed for a second time that day._**

"I'm so sorry!  Are you okay?"  Misty attempted to peer at him but failed to do so with the tray in the way.

The responding groan sounded like a "just fine" as his head appeared over the edge a few seconds after.  "Please don't do that again."  He was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh..."

Before she could answer the door burst open reveling a aggravated Chikorita and two worried Pikachu.  "Chikori!"  and "Pikapi!" were shouted as Chikorita and Pikachu ran to their friend.

Sparky stayed at the door not knowing what to do.  To his knowledge Richie wasn't back yet.

Chikorita used its vine to help Ash get up and Pikachu jumped on the bed handing him the neglected cup of water.

"Thanks guys."  Ash moved to sit on the bed and drink his water.

Sparky closed the door slightly and went to join his friends on the bed.

"Chiko?"  Chikorita moved close to Misty with a questioning glance.

Misty smiled at the grass pokemon "Were fine.  I think I surprised him."

"Chi!"  Chikorita moved closer and rested her head on Misty's stomach.  After Pikachu and the other pokemon explained what was going on whenever she could she would listen to the baby.

Pikachu and Sparky moved closer to take a listen as well.  After a little while they moved back to Ash to check on him.

"I'm fine guys.  Go back to the room and play with everyone else."  Ash ruffled the fur on Pikachu's head affectionately.

The only response his friend gave was to scrunch up his nose and pat his little paw over the ruffled fur.  "Pikapi!  Pikachu pika pika, Pi pika chu Pi pi pi!"  (Ash!  Stop messing up my fur, I'll look like Sparky!"

"Pika!"  Sparky stuck out his tongue, pulled down the bottom eyelid and ran to the door.  Pikachu jumped off the bed and chased after him the two seeming to insult each other.

Ash chuckled at the two as he petted Chikorita while he finished the cup of water.

"Ash, can you help me up I have to use the bathroom."  Misty shifted uncomfortably.

Chikorita stopped leaning against her and moved out of the way.

Ash stopped chuckling and rushed to help her up.  "Do you need any more help?"

"I'll be fine, thanks for helping me up." She smiled and waddled to the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll be right here if you need anything."  He sat back down on the bed and returned to petting Chikorita. 

*****

Sparky and Pikachu chased each other down the hall to the "Pokemon Room" but stopped when they heard the bantering downstairs.  Deciding to see what was happening they went down stairs to investigate.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs the joking voices turned aggravated which didn't make either Pikachu happy.

"PIKA!"  (HEY!)

The two men turned to the source of the outburst frozen for a few seconds in surprise.  Their facial expressions turned to ones of fear when two sets of cheeks started to spark with electricity.

"It's okay we've stopped."  Richie attempted to calm the two down before they ended up burnt to a crisp again.

Sparky eyed his master suspiciously but extinguished the sparks.  Pikachu followed suit a little after and the two stared down the two formerly arguing men.

"We promise to stop arguing.  Why don't you guys have a snack?"  Richie pulled two small ketchup bottles out of his vest pockets.  No sooner were they out were they snatched by two yellow streaks that headed to a bedroom.

Bryan stood there staring after the two streaks then turned his shocked gaze to a stressed out Richie.

"Don't ask!  We were this (shows thumb and forefinger an inch apart) close to getting fried again."

"Oh!  Well I'm going to go wash up for my date."  He stood up and went towards his room.

Richie smirked "I'm still going to tell Ash."

Bryan stopped half way up the stairs.  "You wouldn't."

"Yes I would besides what do you want me to tell them when you aren't at dinner tonight?"

"I-I..."

Bryan was saved from answering because he had to quickly run the rest of the way up the stairs.  Ash flew down the hall and stairs nearly running him over while carrying Misty who didn't look too happy.  "Lock up when you guys leave.  I have to get to the hospital.  Call my mom and Okido for us."

"Guess I have to cancel my first date with May."  Bryan groaned and dejectedly made his way back down the stairs.

Richie found this even funnier as he went to do as Ash said.  He couldn't help chuckling as he called everyone he knew to tell them what was going on.

After that was done they both locked up and waited outside for the Oaks to pick them up.

Richie couldn't help but laugh continue to laugh at his friend's misfortune.  "Better luck next time...I just hope she has gotten over this whole mess before you ask her out again.  Anyway look on the bright side you can probably sit next to her on the way there."

"Oh, shut up!"

*****

To be continued…

*****

12/11/02

I'm still being evil.  But at least there is a bit more to this chapter.  I'll try to get the next one out soon.  Finals are next week and I only have one more day of class so please bear with me.  I'm finally over one hundred reviews!  ::Jumps around with a big grin on my face::  Okay enough of that.  Speaking of reviews, will whoever didn't leave any notice of who they were but reviewed chapter 2 about four to five times (with the same thing) please not do that.  It bombs my email and throws off my count.  I appreciate the thought but I would prefer reviews that give me feedback on what is good or not.  Also please don't send more name suggestions.  Its over the winning names are Alex for a boy and Sarah for a girl.  

As soon as winter break is here I'm going to try drawing a few scenes from the story so if you have any requests just send an email or say so in your review.  They will be posted on my page: 

http://home.hawaii.rr.com/kitcat 

If you want to be added to the update notification list let me know.  The email crisis has been averted but if you feel you are supposed to be on the listing and I somehow overlooked you please let me know.  Ash's Angel/Myst please let me know your new email address.(Well if you still want update notifications.)

Thanks for reading…please review.

Until next chapter,

Kitcat ^_^ 

kitcat-hp@hawaii.rr.com 


	19. It's a Chapter 17

Life's Full of Little Surprises

*****

Disclaimer:

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me. They belong to 4Kids, etc. Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well. The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^

*****

Chapter 17: It's a...

*****

Richie is teasing Bryan about his date with May.  Misty is in labor and everyone is on their way to see them.  Only thing is they seemed to forget something as everyone ran out of the house...

"Pikapi?"  "Chikori?"  All of the pokemon looked around the darkened house from the Pokemon room.

Chikorita looked turned to the other pokemon "Chiko chikori?"  [Where is everyone?]

"Pika pi.  Pikachu pika pika pi."  [I don't know.  Let's wait for them to come back.]  Sparky shrugged and walked back into the room.

Pikachu walked up to the worried Chikorita "Pika cha!  Pikapi pika pikachu."  [Cheer up!  Ash wouldn't leave us."  He then walked back into the room leaving Chikorita out in the hall alone.

Chikorita sighed, ignored the feeling that something was going to happen as she walked back to the room with a sad "Chiko" closing the door behind her.

*****

Meanwhile Ash and Misty were in the delivery room at the hospital timing the contractions.  It's been an hour and her contractions are getting closer and closer.

Ash was sitting next to her bed and coaching her though the labor like they did in Lamaze class.  "Now breath in and out and one, two, three..."

One nurse was monitoring her progress and another was checking her vital signs.  "Mrs. Ketchum, your doing fine.  It shouldn't be much longer." The nurse monitoring her informed her.

Misty groaned but relaxed after the contraction pain finally stopped.  "Just get this baby out!"

The second nurse wore a similar smile and announced she would go get the doctor.  As the door closed behind her Misty experienced a hard contraction.  "Ash. Give. Me. Your. Hand."

Ash heard stories of husbands getting their hands broken and he tried to reason with her.  "Misty breathe..."

"Dang it!  I don't want to breathe!  **_Give me your hand!"  She was breathing hard and looked about ready to hit him._**

He did the only thing he could think of, gave her his hand and pray she wouldn't break it.

She grabbed the offered hand and squeezed while the nurse tried to suppress her urge to laugh at the whole scene.  

"Ahhhh!"  Ash screamed as he felt her squeeze down on his hand.  Thankfully he didn't hear or feel any bones break.

*****

Out in the hall Ash's mom and Nurse Joy had a hard time controlling their urge to laugh as everyone else went as white as sheets.

Richie composed himself "W-why did Ash scream?"

"My little boy screamed because Misty probably grabbed his hand and broke it."  Sasha and Nurse Joy couldn't help but laugh at the looks of fear on the men's faces.

"That's it I'm not getting married and not having kids."  Richie declared with a shudder.

Okido sighed and hid his hands in his lab coat pockets.  "He's lucky if he only had one hand broken."

Joy stopped laughing and turned to her husband, "Brock, I hope you'll give me your hand in eight months."

"W-why?"  Brock stammered as his face drained of all color.

"Because I'm two months pregnant, I just found out t..."

"P-pregnant?" Brock fainted hitting his head on the floor.

"...day."  Joy sighed.  "I should have picked a better time to tell him."

Sasha tried to comfort her. "That's okay dear.  I think after hearing Ash scream and Okido's comment it wouldn't have mattered when you told him.  Unless it was before this whole mess started but that is in hindsight."  

"I guess your right.  Well I think I should check if he has a concussion."  She got up and went to the waiting area where Richie and Bryan put the still unconscious Brock.  "Thanks guys."

"No, problem" they replied before walking back to the hall.

*****

While everyone was dealing with Joy's announcement the doctor and nurse entered the room.

Misty still had Ash's hand in her grasp but wasn't trying to break or squeeze it to death much to Ash's relief.

"So Misty ready to be a mother?"  Dr. Ito asked.

Misty groaned "Yes, just get this baby out.  I want to see my feet!"

Dr. Ito laughed and continued to examine her.

While the doctor examined Misty Ash managed to retrieve his hand and was currently checking if it was broken.  After moving it around and getting the blood to circulate in the appendage again he turned his attention back to what was going on in the room.

"Well I don't think it will be much longer."  Dr. Ito "Now all we have to do is wait..."

Misty and Ash groaned.

"Mrs. Ketchum you'll be experiencing a really big contraction soon.  After that you should start to push."  One of the nurses informed her.

"Ahhhhh!"  She screamed and grabbed Ash's arm at which Ash screamed with her.

The contraction subsided "Misty let go of Ash's arm, grab your legs and push."  Dr. Ito instructed her.

"Okay."  Misty did as instructed and Ash nursed his arm.

"I can see the head.  Give it another push."

"Ugh!"  Misty did as told but had to lie back in the bed after.

"Ash, I'm going to kill you!"

Ash backed away from the bed with a look of fear on his face and the nurse laughed.  "Don't worry she doesn't really mean that."

"Who says I don't?"

"Push again."

Misty did as she was told.

"Okay, about one more push like that should do it."

Misty groaned and fell back again.

Ash got curious and moved to see what was going on.  He almost fainted when he looked.

"Now Misty this is should be the last one."

She did as told and fell back again afterwards.  "I want to go to sleep."

A baby's cry was heard a little while after.

"It's a girl.  Misty you can sleep after but you need to push out the afterbirth."  Dr. Ito handed the crying baby to a nurse.

"I thought you said that was the last one?" she groaned but did as told.

Ash watched the nurses clean and bundle his daughter in a trance.

"Would you like to hold your daughter Mr. Ketchum?"  The nurse holding the now cleaned and bundled up baby asked.

"Huh?  Can I?"  A big goofy grin appeared on his face as he was handed his daughter.  He moved to Misty's side holding her gently.  He whispered, "Hi, little one I'm your dad."

Misty was tired and Dr. Ito finished cleaning her up.  "I'll let you three rest a little while before letting everyone in."  He and the nurses left the room.

Misty turned to look at her husband and daughter.  Ash still had the goofy grin on his face as he examined his daughter.

"Thank you."  He croaked out as he turned his gaze to his wife.

"Can I hold her?"

Ash got up from the chair and handed the yawning bundle to its mother.  He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Misty's forehead.  "She's beautiful just like her mother."

Misty was doing her own examination of her daughter.  She had soft black spiky fuzz on the top of her head but her facial features resembled Misty's.  "So, you were the one who was kicking me and doing flips in my stomach.  Hi, little one I'm your mom."  She turned to Ash "She is but she has your hair.  Ash, I didn't really mean it when I said I..."

Ash pecked her on the lips to quiet her.  "I know but you were really scary for a second."

"Well you experience that much pain and not make death threats.  I guess I didn't break your hand or arm."

"No, but it sure felt like you were trying to."

"Well what you felt was nothing compared to what I was going through..."

A soft whimper stopped their conversation.  The two new parents looked on in wonder at their daughter as she opened her eyes after a big yawn.  They were surprised that her eyes were a deeper shade of Misty's eye color.

A soft knock was heard at the door as Dr. Ito and the nurse with the birth certificate entered.  "So what are you going to name this little one?"

Misty looked at Ash they said at the same time, "Sarah Ketchum"

"How do you spell that?"

Ash answered her "S-a-r-a-h and K-e-t-c-h-u-m."

She wrote the information down "Now all we need is Dr. Ito's signature."

Dr. Ito took the form and signed and gave it back to the nurse.  "I'll go let your visitors know they can come in."  He left the room with the nurse.

A minute later he came back with almost everyone.  "You can stay for five minutes as long as you're quiet."

Everyone nodded their heads and moved to see the sleeping baby who was now in her father's arms.

"Can I hold her?"  Sasha asked.

Ash handed his daughter over to his mom as she cooed over her granddaughter.  "She's so cute."

Sarah squirmed and woke up realizing she wasn't in her father's arms anymore.

"Wow she looks like Misty with black hair."  Richie observed.

Snap asked "Want me to take pictures?"

"Sure"

Joy and Brock entered the room while everyone was examining the latest member of the Ketchum family.  "She's so cute.  Can I hold her?"

*****

Ash went to greet his friend, "You don't look so good.  What happened to you?"

"Joy said she's p-pregnant."

Ash laughed "Well congratulations!"

"I need to sit down."

Ash let Brock to a chair in the corner and went to take his daughter from Joy.

*****

Richie and Bryan were talking with Misty who looked ready to fall asleep any minute.

Bryan had a big grin on his face "So how was it?"

"Exhausting!"

Richie looked nervous "You didn't break Ash's hand did you?"

"No, but I wanted to."

"That does it **_I am defiantly not getting married or having any kids."  _**

That outburst woke her up "What do you mean?"

"I don't want anyone trying to break my hand."

Misty laughed "Well see..."

"It wasn't that bad."  Ash came over with Sarah to see what the commotion was about.

"I don't care I'm still not getting married."  Richie shook his head.

"Well I want to get married but I don't know about kids.  I'll just come over and spoil yours."  Bryan smiled.

"You will not!"  Misty glared at him.

"Okay, okay just stop glaring at me."  Bryan backed away from her bed and went to find his girlfriend.

Joy managed to get Brock out of the chair and they came over to give Sarah a small Pikachu plushy.

Misty smiled, "I heard we'll be visiting you here in about eight months, congratulations."

Joy smiled back and Brock cringed.

"Don't worry Brock Misty didn't break any of my bones.  You'll be fine you were a father to your siblings till your father came home.  You'll be fine."  Ash grinned at his friend.

"Let's let them get some rest.  Oh, I almost forgot what did you name her?"

Everyone gathered around the bed to find out.

Misty yawned then answered "We decided on Sarah."

"Sarah Ketchum that's nice.  Well I think we had all better go."  Joy and Brock left.

"Misty, get some rest and we will be around to help out when you need us.  Ash take care of my granddaughter."

"I will mom."  Ash hugged his mom, she and Professor Oak left.

"I'll see you at your house.  Now all I have to do is drag Bryan away from his girlfriend."  Richie snickered and left.

Muffled sounds of an argument were heard from the hall and a flustered Bryan popped in to place a flower arrangement with a balloon tied to it.  "See you later."

Ash shook his head and sat at the edge of Misty's bed as Sarah chose that time to cry.

"Ash, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know but she sure has a strong set of lungs."  Ash cradled her in one arm and used a finger to plug an ear.

"Well hand her to me."

Ash complied with her request but Sarah wouldn't stop crying.

A nurse came in because Ash accidentally hit the call button.  "Well it seems someone is unhappy."  She examined the baby "She seems to be hungry.  Do you know how to feed her?"

Misty shook her head no so the nurse instructed her on what to do.  "Now remember that when she finishes to sit her up on your shoulder, rub and pat her back gently.  I'll be back to take her to the nursery when you call."

Misty watched her daughter eat amazed at the responsibility they now shared.

"Do you think we're ready?"

"Well it's kind of late now.  I think we'll do fine especially with your mom around to help.  With Richie and Bryan are around they will try to spoil her rotten."  Misty frowned.

He laughed "Well they'll try but how much can they do with a newborn?  But aren't you more afraid that we won't let you do anything."

She groaned and Sarah whimpered.  "I'm not helpless!"

"I don't think she likes it when you get upset."

Sarah snuggled into Misty and continued to eat.  "Well I know whose appetite she got.  She may look like me but I think she'll be Daddy's little girl."

Ash looked sheepishly at his family "I'll love every minute of it well until she starts going out on dates."

Misty laughed "Well if she is anything like you, you don't have anything to worry about."

"Hey!"

"Why are you worrying about that now?  She's only a newborn."

"I guess your right.  I love you."

"I love you too.  Now do me a favor and burp your daughter I'm going to sleep."  Misty handed Sarah to him and fell asleep.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me."  Ash propped her up on his shoulder and supported her head as he rubbed her back.

After a little while she let out what sounded like a small burp, yawned and fell asleep.  Ash brought her down so she was nestled in the crook of one arm.  Ash buzzed for the nurse then sat down to admire his family.

The nurse came in pushing a bassinet with a little card with her name at one end.  "Mr. Ketchum you can lay her down if you want to."

Ash put his daughter in the bassinet and yawned.

"You should go home and get some sleep it's almost midnight.  You'll be able to take her home in two days."  With that the nurse wheeled the cart out of the room.

Ash yawned again and decided to take the nurse's advice.  He kissed Misty's forehead and whispered that he would be back tomorrow morning.  He then went home to get a few hours of sleep before coming back.  By then Gary and Misty's sisters would be in town and he would have to get there before they made his wife nuts.

*****

To be continued…

*****

Happy Holidays everyone!  I'm sorry I didn't make my deadline of Christmas but I had to go to the Hawaii Bowl, one pep rally, a Basketball game, a band rehearsal for the bowl game, and meet friends on Christmas Eve.  It's been a busy start to my winter break.  Only one more chapter left, still haven't decided if I'll continue.  It depends on what you guys want.  Thanks for sticking with me, your support means a lot to me.  Hopefully I got everything right as far as the birth process.  Sorry, never experienced it myself so I can't write from experience just some things I've heard from others.  If there are any major errors please let me know.

I'm drawing a few scenes from the story so if you have any requests just send an email or say so in your review.  They will be posted on my page: 

http://home.hawaii.rr.com/kitcat 

If you want to be added to the update notification list let me know.  Ash's Angel/Myst please let me know your new email address. (Well if you still want update notifications.  This is the last time I'll ask.)  

Thanks for reading…please review.

Until next chapter,

Kitcat ^_^ 

kitcat-hp@hawaii.rr.com 


	20. Their Here Coming Home Chapter 18

Life's Full of Little Surprises

*****

Disclaimer:

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me. They belong to 4Kids, etc. Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well. The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^

*****

Chapter 18: There Here and Coming Home.

*****

Ash managed to get a few hours of sleep troubled sleep before he was awakened by someone having fun with his doorbell.  The exhaustion from the previous night to early morning's events finally got to him.  When he got home he crashed out on the couch completely comatose.

*Where am I?  What time is it?  And what the heck is that noise?*  Ash groggily opened his eyes and tried to get out of what he thought was his bed only to hit the floor faster than expected.

"Ash, are you going to get that?  If not I will."  Richie bounded happily out of the kitchen and rushed to answer the door while Ash pulled himself off of the floor and looked at his watch.  It read 5:00 AM he groaned and fell back on the floor burying his head in the couch.

"What took so long?"  A familiar voice came from the door.

Richie smiled as he let the visitors in "I was making breakfast, Bryan is mysteriously absent, and Ash was crashed out on the couch."

Ash dragged himself upright in time to see four familiar people bustle into his house.  One was acting like a pack mule under a ton of bags and balloons.

Gary put the bags down and went to examine his friend who looked like a zombie.  "What happened to you?"

"Misty...labor...12 o'clock...home..."  Ash mumbled still out of it.

Gary laughed then gasped as he viewed Ash's hand and arm.  "How did you get that?"

Misty's sisters were huddled together around the bag and balloon pile arguing over who bought what.  They stopped their arguing and rushed over the couch to find out why Gary was so shocked.

Ash then got bombarded with a million questions in rapid fire from three voices.

"Like, did...Like, hows...Like, no way..."

"**_ARGHHHHHH!"  Ash threw back his head and yelled in frustration._**

Richie had impeccable timing and in the shocked silence after Ash's yell entered the living room.  He announced happily, "Breakfast is ready."

Everyone who was staring incredulously in mid question at Ash turned to him while Ash held his head.  "What's going on?  And why is everyone staring at me?" he scratched his head in confusion.

Gary shook his head and calmly walked past Richie whispering "Don't ask" and motioning him to follow.  Leaving the sensational sisters alone with a frustrated and tired Brother-in-law.  "I don't envy him." he chuckled under his breath.

Ash watched his friends desert him *Why me?* was the only coherent thought to cross his mind.

Daisy was the first to regain what little wits she had, "Like, did you have to yell?  And where's our sister and new niece or nephew?"

Violet followed "Yah, and like what happened to your arm?"

Lily's was the last question "Like what was it?"

The pokemon came down the stairs for breakfast before they could ask any more questions much to Ash's relief.

"Pikachu Pikapi!"  [Good morning Ash!]  Pikachu shouted as he jumped on his friend's lap.

 "Togiprii?"  [Where's mommy?]  Togepi looked up at him in confusion.

"Chicko chikori?"  [Is everything okay?] Chikorita worriedly eyed the darkening bruises on his arm and hand.

Ash got up moved Pikachu to one shoulder and Chikorita to the other then picked up Togepi and walked off to the kitchen leaving his sister-in-laws behind.

"**_HEY!"  They yelled and ran after him once they realized they were standing in the living room alone._**

*****

After they breakfast the pokemon ran off to play in the yard leaving the humans in the kitchen looking expectantly at Ash.

He was awake and finally able to think.  He sighed, "Now I'll answer your questions but one at a time."

Lily beat her sisters and Gary "Was it a girl or boy?"

"Girl"

All three squealed in delight as the three males cringed.

Daisy calmed the other two down "So where are they?"

Ash pulled his fingers out of his aching ears "Their still at the hospital.  They get released tomorrow."

Violet sounded worried "There weren't any problems or complications right?"

The other three mirrored her expression as they stared at Ash who shuddered.  "There fine.  If there were any problem's I wouldn't have come home after."

After a collective sigh of relief Lily asked something they forgot, "So what did you guys name her?"

"Sarah Ketchum"

They thought about at the name.  Daisy broke the silence "Why didn't you pick a flower name?"

Gary and Richie snickered, giving Ash a pitying glance.  Richie spent yesterday at Oak lab complaining to Gary who came over to visit his family about noise the two of them were making trying to name the baby.

Ash sweat dropped as the three glared him down *Now I _know it's genetic.  Hope Sarah doesn't inherit it.* "Uhhh...none of them go with Ketchum."_

They pondered his answer and Lily smiled "Okay!" she said cheerfully as her sisters looked at her like she was crazy.

"Anyway what did happen to your hand?"  Violet eyed his left arm and hand which were looking an unhealthy shade of purple.

"Uh...."  Ash stammered.

Gary was choking back on his laughter.  But he couldn't hold it in and blurted out in mid laugh "Misty happened!" before Richie could stop him.

Richie explained what happened to Gary when they got to the kitchen.  After one glance at Ash's mortified facial expression he "eeped" and ran from the room before Ash could kill him.

The sensational sisters eyed Ash in shock.

Violet couldn't believe the answer to her question "Our little sister..."

Daisy recovered, glared at Gary and whacked his arm. That knocked him off balance, he and the chair he was leaning on fell to the floor with a thud causing the other occupants of the room to cringe.

Ash looked at his prone still chuckling friend *Now I _know the temperament is also hereditary.  I didn't think her sisters were like her...they seem so different.*_

"Owwww...why did you do that?"  He stopped chuckling and stared up at her from his prone position on the floor.

She continued to glare at him "You shouldn't laugh."

He looked sheepish "Sorry..."

"W-what's going on here?"  Ash watched the exchange in shock.  "Are you two..."

Gary got up and dusted himself off "What?"

"You never apologize...you two aren't..."  Ash was unable to process the possibility.

Gary grinned evilly "Going out?"

Daisy looked confused "Like, what's wrong with us dating?"

Ash shook his head as the other two sisters laughed.

Lily answered the confused Pokemon Master "They've been going out since the gym started to pick up again.  It's been about a year...no...maybe a little longer..."

"H-huh..."Ash fainted.

Lily and Violet rushed over to Ash and checked to see if he was okay.  "Misty isn't going to like this."

"Why not?  She knew about it...though why Ash didn't I don't know."

"That's not what I meant..."

"What did you mean then?"

"I meant she isn't going to like the fact that her husband possibly has a concussion.  His head bounced three times off the vinyl floor."

"Oh!" 

Bryan chose that moment to come home through the kitchen door "I'm home...What happened to him?"

Richie popped his head back in to the room "Good to see your home.  Did you come last night at all?"

Bryan looked from Ash to Richie "No, I spent the night with May..."

"**_YOU WHAT!?!"  Gary roared as he rushed to choke Bryan._**

Luckily the chair was still on the ground and Gary tripped.  This gave Bryan a slight head start in the mad race from his new girlfriend's very angry brother.

Richie moved out of the way and held the kitchen door open so they wouldn't damage it.

Sensational sisters watched in wonder as the two males disappeared out the front door.  Followed by shouts of, "You better not have done anything to my sister!", "I didn't mean it like that!", and the like were heard from outside.

Richie helped Violet and Lily carry his unconscious friend to the couch as they tried to revive him.

"Even with that entire racquet..."  They heard Bryan and Gary yelling out side as they seemed to run back and forth in front of Ash's house.

"**_AHHHHHHHH!  HELP ME!"_**

"**_YOU GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"_**

"We didn't do anything like _that!"_

"I don't _care!  I'm still going to ****__kill you!"_

"...he still isn't awake."  Richie shook his head.  "Well there is only one thing left to do since if we aren't at the hospital in ten minutes Misty will kill us."

Lily and Violet shot him puzzled glances as they watched him walk to the door.  Daisy decided to follow him and get her boyfriend to stop trying to kill that other guy.

"Pikachu, Sparky come here!"  Richie yelled.

Two almost identical yellow mice came bounding over from their entertainment otherwise known as Bryan and Gary.

"Pika?" [Yes?]

Sparky pouted "Pikachu!  Pika pika pikachu!"  [Kill joy!  It was just getting good!]

Richie couldn't help but chuckle at his pokemon.

Daisy was busy yelling at Gary to stop acting so immature and get back to the house.  "Your sister is older than you and can take care of herself!"

It fell on deaf ears as Gary pulled out a pokeball and continued to chase Bryan.

Richie stopped laughing.  They were attracting a crowd and the other two sisters came over to see what was going on.

"This is getting nowhere."  Richie groaned "Sparky you shock some sense into those two and Pikachu wake up Ash."

"Pika!"  The two yelled as they ran off to do their assigned tasks.

Soon three yells of "**_AHHHHHH!" were heard echoing through Pallet Town._**

*****

Ash had recovered the fastest and after being reminded that he had to see his new family ran out the door with a charred Bryan, two laughing Pikachu, Togepi, Chikorita, and a laughing Richie.  They piled in to his car while Misty's sisters and a charred Gary piled into Gary's car with Daisy behind the wheel.

Ash dropped Richie and Sparky off at the gym. They made it to the hospital by 8:00 AM when they allowed visitors.

Gary glared at Bryan as they dusted themselves off.

Daisy piled packages and balloons in his arms to keep him from starting again.  "Behave"

He grumbled under the pile of bags and Bryan practically ran to the nursery to escape him.  

Ash carrying Togepi rushed up to Misty's room with Pikachu and Chikorita on his heals leaving everyone else behind.

The rest of them caught up to Bryan who was trying to find Sarah but her bassinet was missing.  A nurse came down the hall and informed them that she was eating and they could go in to the room soon.

Bryan made an excuse of having to do something and rushed off before Gary could get a hold of him.

They waited in the waiting room for a nurse to say it was okay for them to go in.

*****

Ash sat in the chair near Misty's bed covered in pokemon: Pikachu on one shoulder, Chikorita on the other and Togepi on his lap.

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm still tired.  They brought her in once earlier for a feeding."  She shifted and Sarah whimpered.

"Your sisters and Gary are here to see the both of you."

Misty groaned and moved so her bangs covered her face.  Sarah picked up on the change in her mother's mood and scrunched up her face but didn't stop eating.

Ash chuckled "I got to deal with all four at five o'clock this morning.  I really don't think our daughter likes it when you get upset."

Misty looked up at him and stuck out her tongue.  "No, I think it's because she is like her dad and doesn't like having her meal interrupted."

Ash pouted, "If it makes you feel any better Bryan got chased around by Gary.  Sparky had to shock the two of them to get them to stop."

"Why?"

"Well it seems Bryan spent the night over at the Oaks and Gary thought he..."

Misty giggled disturbing her daughter again who whimpered louder "Sorry, little one.  I'm sorry I missed it and that does make me feel better."

"Speaking of Gary did you know he and your sister Daisy were going dating?"

"Uh...heh heh heh...yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It must have slipped my mind."

"Great now I'm really related to him."  Ash grumbled under his breath.

Misty looked confused "What do you mean?"

"There really close and will probably get married meaning he'll be your brother-in-law and my I have no idea what."

"It can't be that bad.  Besides I thought you guys made up.  Besides you're kind of his Step uncle...um...never mind this is getting too confusing."  She sighed and gave up on the conversation.

"Well I guess it isn't too bad, but it's still too weird."

"Like that's anything new with your family."

*****

While Ash and Misty had their conversation the three pokemon were curious about the blanket clad bundle and tried to peak around the blanket's edge.

"Togiprii togi?" [What is that?]

"Pika chu Pikapi pi Pikachupi pika." [That is Ash and Misty's baby.]

"Togi?  Toki togi!"  [Baby?  But I'm the baby!]  Togepi looked ready to cry.

Pikachu sighed, covered his eyes with his paws, and laid his ears flat against his shaking head.

"Chiko!"  [Stop!]  Chikorita reprimanded Togepi.

Before any thing else could happen Misty finished feeding Sarah and burped her.  "Togepi"

Togepi stopped and looked at Misty.

Misty eyed her pokemon sternly, "Just because Ash and I have a baby doesn't mean we love you any less.  You are old enough to do things on your own and need to stop depending on us.  You are kind of like my first child and Sarah will not replace you but you must understand that we can't baby you anymore."

Ash picked Togepi up and put it on the bed next to Misty "You will be an older sibling to Sarah."

"Toki?"  [Older?]  Togepi seemed to consider it then chirped happily and started to glow.

"What's wrong?"  Misty looked worried.

"I-I think Togepi is finally evolving."  Ash and Misty watched in shock as Togepi stopped glowing and floated over the bed...

"What's going on?"  Professor Oak and several nurses rushed into the room followed by everyone else to see the newly evolved Togetic floating around happily.  While Ash and Misty continued to stare at it dumbfounded.

"It finally evolved!"  Okido whipped out his note pad and examined the happiness pokemon.  "Any idea as to what caused it?"

Ash put Chikorita and Pikachu on the ground and scratched his head.  "Well I guess it was a realization that it wasn't the baby of the family anymore."

"Interesting..."  Okido continued to take notes then whipped out some tools and took measurements of Togetic.   But he had a few problems since he refused to float in one place.

Bryan stood in the doorway in shock.  He slipped in behind everyone in an effort to avoid Gary and see what all the commotion was about.  "T-that's a..."

"Togetic the happiness pokemon.  The evolved version of Togepi, not much is known about this rare pokemon or its evolution."  Ash's Pokegear read out what it knew.

"Misty, can I examine Togetic at the lab sometime soon?"

"I guess so.  Is that okay with you Togetic?"

"Togi" [Yes]

"Well since Misty comes home tomorrow how about it you examine him today and bring him by tomorrow?"  Ash suggested.

"Great!  Bryan, come with me we've got a lot to get done."  Okido grabbed his shocked temporary assistant and they rushed from the room Togetic obediently following behind.

"My, that was interesting."  Sasha watched her husband rush from the room.  "Ash can you give me a rid home?  I think Okido took the car."

"Sure"

Misty's sisters got over the shock of seeing the little pokemon they used to ignore and professor Oak's odd behavior as they flocked over to examine their niece.

"Oh, she's so cute!"

"She's got her dad's hair..."

"But, she looks a lot like Misty!"

"_What do you mean by that?"  Misty growled as she glared at her sisters and hugged Sarah protectively causing Sarah to whimper._

Daisy shrugged "I didn't mean it in a bad way.  So you don't have to get so defensive."

"Don't take it so personal Misty..."  Violet tried to reason with her.

Ash moved the trio so he could sit on the bed next to her.  "I think Misty's had enough excitement for one day.  You can come to the house tomorrow when I bring them home."

"But..."

"No, come by tomorrow.  I'll call you when we get home."  Ash glared at them.

"Okay, but you had better call us.  We'll be at the Oak residence."  Daisy left the room dragging a protesting Gary with her.

"But I didn't get to see her!"

"You'll get to see her tomorrow."

"Misty, get some rest."  Lily and Violet put the packages down by her bed and tied the balloons to a chair before leaving.

When the door closed behind them only Ash's mom was left in the room with them.  She quietly sat down on the chair near Misty's bed.

"Thank you."  Misty relaxed her hold on Sarah who was starting to fuss.

"Your welcome, now why don't you get some sleep and I'll take care of her."  Ash smiled and took his daughter.

"I love them but they make me nuts!"  She sighed again in frustration.

"Well dear, you are entitled to feel that way about your siblings considering the way they act.  But try not to let what they say get to you."  Sasha patted Misty on the arm.

"Thanks mom, I've been reacting to what they say for so long that I can't help it.  I wish they wouldn't say those things."

"Well have you tried talking to them and explaining how you feel?"  She grabbed Misty's hand.

"Every time I tried in the past they just shrugged it off.  I don't know what to do."

"Well, I'll talk to them tonight but I doubt it will do much good.  You get some rest while you can.  Ash was a handful when I got home from the hospital."  She kissed her forehead.

"MOM!"  Ash whined.

"Well you were, I'm only telling the truth.  Let me see my granddaughter before I go."  She took Sarah from her pouting father.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be a lot easier to deal with.  You two will do fine as parents, don't ever doubt that.  Besides if you ever need me I'm right down the street."  She rocked Sarah to sleep and handed her back to Ash.  "I'll be waiting in the hall when you're ready to go."

"Pikapi, pika pikachu!" [Ash, it will be fine!]  Pikachu and Chikorita ran out of the room with his mom.

Ash cuddled his daughter and put her in the bassinet, then called the nurse to take her back to the nursery.  "You get some rest and I'll be back after dropping mom off and checking on Richie."

Misty tried to grumble about being told to sleep but let out a big yawn.

"See you are tired.  I'll be back later."

The door opened and the nurse came in, "I'll take her back now.  I think your family is still hanging around to get a glimpse of her."  The nurse wheeled the cart away.

Ash gave her a quick kiss and left the room after the nurse.

*****

Ash did what he had to and spent the night at the hospital.  He figured it would be less hazardous when he had to pick them up.  He really didn't want a repeat of the previous morning.

"Huh?"  He was disoriented for a second morning in a row.  The chair in Misty's room gave him a crick in his neck and Misty's doctor standing shaking him awake startled him enough to send him sprawling to the floor.

"Your Daddy is silly, but that's why I love him."  Misty told her daughter.  The only response she got was a whimper.

Dr. Ito laughed and helped Ash up.  "You probably should have gone home."

Ash yawned and stretched then glared at a highly amused Misty.  "At least you got to sleep in a bed."

"Well you could have gone home and slept in a bed."

"I didn't want to be late and your sisters probably didn't listen to directions and are at our house right now."  He rubbed his stiff neck.

"Well I see Misty's fine and you seem to be okay.  I probably don't want to know what you mean about her sisters so I won't ask.  I just wanted to make sure you were fine before I signed the release papers."  Dr. Ito looked at Misty's chart.

Misty finished feeing Sarah her breakfast handing her to Ash to burp.

He closed the chart and signed a few forms "Just make sure she doesn't do anything too strenuous for a while.  Don't do any pokemon training for a few weeks you're on maternity leave for the next three months."  With that he handed Ash the forms and left the room.

"Let's get home.  But I have a feeling that we won't get any peace when we get there."  Ash rubbed Sarah's back and sat down in the chair.

"Let me get dressed before you rush us out of the hospital I don't want to go home in my robe."

A nurse came in and took the forms and instructed Ash to bring his car to the loading zone when Misty was ready.  She quickly left the room.

Ash smiled at his sleeping daughter "I guess this is the end of our quiet nights."

"You got that right.  You're going to wake up and change diapers too, I'm not doing everything."  Misty exited the bathroom dressed and ready to leave.  An attendant came with a wheelchair she sat down and Ash handed her Sarah."

"Yes, dear" Ash chuckled.

She glared at him "That's not funny and I mean it your doing your share."

He kissed her then ran to get the car.  It was going to be a long day.

*****

To be continued…

*****

Only one more chapter left, I decided to play this out a little more.  Still haven't decided if I'll continue.  It depends on what you guys want.  Thanks for sticking with me.  Your support means a lot.  Actually went over a hundred reviews!  Yay!  I forgot to add in my last not that I finally named Misty's doctor.  He isn't the same doctor in the other chapter, Dr. Ito an OBGYN the other one was an internist.  If there really is an OBGYN named Dr. Ito I had no idea so don't take offense.  It was just a name that popped into my scrambled mind while typing.  I just got tired of saying the doctor did etc.  Naming the doctor made it easier.

I'm drawing a few scenes from the story so if you have any requests just send an email or say so in your review.  If you want to be added to the update notification list let me know.  

Now to address a few things from the Reviews:

I know where I got off track with my plot; I have been neglecting the Jhoto pokemon and everything to do with them.  The whole problem with Gabby is now resolved so there shouldn't be any more problems with him.  Don't worry, the Jhoto pokemon thing will be explained and if I do a continuation they will play a bigger role.

Joy-girl, I'm aware I didn't put the getting to the hospital part in.  Gomen, I kind of forgot.  If you guys want it I'll add in...somehow...

Evui, I'm aware that Ash's mom and Professor Oak's names are wrong but this is **_based on Jaelle and Orla's fic and they used these names.  Note this is _****_NOT a continuation of their fic.  Though with a few changes I could change this to a regular fic but I don't really want to at the moment.  Before you report me I did get Jaelle's permission before starting this.  As for the months it takes for a baby to be born I'm glad to see someone was checking on my math but it did take about nine months.  I didn't make an error.  It's just that Sarah was conceived sometime at the end of June so some time towards the end of March is about nine months.  So since Sarah came in early March she was early.  If you have any other problems with my math let me know and I'll try to fix it.  Besides I have heard of women carrying a baby for more than nine months it depends on the person, though most doctors will induce labor or do a C-section in those cases._**

Thanks for reading…please review.

Until next chapter,

Kitcat ^_^ 

kitcat-hp@hawaii.rr.com 


	21. Note: Sorry

Everyone,  
  
I'm sorry for the extra long delay but I'm extremely busy this semester. My classes are killing me, I don't even have time to read fanfiction. I'll try to get the last chapter done soon just please bear with me and wait a while longer. It's midterm season and my professors are being extra brutal. Hopefully by spring break I'll be able to do some writing but I may need that week to get some major studying done.  
  
Thanks for sticking with me and bearing through this delay. I promise to finish this!  
  
Kitcat ^^;; 


	22. Chaos and Peace Chapter 19

Life's Full of Little Surprises

*****

Disclaimer:

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Persian, and all the other 250 Pokemon do not belong to me. They belong to 4Kids, etc. Please do not sue me you will have better luck trying to get water from a dry well. The base story is property of Jaelle and Orla I asked before posting it. ^_^

*****

Chapter 19: Chaos and Peace

*****

Ash didn't know how right he was...he called the Oak residence before they left the hospital and requested that his mom and Professor Oak meet them at his house.  Thankfully Misty's sisters were out shopping with Gary so his mom left them a note.

A few minutes after Ash pulled in to the driveway his mom walked towards them.  Sasha smiled and hugged her son who was opening Misty's door. "So how are the new parents holding up?  I want to carry my granddaughter."  She opened the back door and took Sarah out of the car seat and cuddled her.

"_Just fine!"_ Misty growled while scowling and slapping her husband's hands, protesting that she was perfectly capable of walking the five feet from the car to the house with out help.

Sasha chuckled, "Misty, let him do what he wants.  It will save you the frustration.  Besides, when since finding out you were pregnant did he leave you be and let you do what you want?  My son is very stubborn."

"_Mom!_"  Ash whined as he finally managed to pick Misty up from the car insisting that she rest.  He carried her bridal style in to the house and gently placed her on the couch.

"What's with you?  You let me walk to change and to the wheelchair but you won't let me walk to the house from the car!"  She continued to fume.

"I'm just worried about you."  He gave her his best puppy dog face before rushing out of the house to continue unpacking the car.

Sasha sat down next to her daughter-in-law still cuddling her granddaughter.  "Just let him pamper you for a bit. He'll eventually stop so you might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

Misty sighed in defeat "I just wish he would stop treating me like I'm made of glass."

"Its frustrating isn't it?  Have you tried explaining it to him?"

"No, I don't think just talking will get him to stop."

"Well it may get him to lessen the behavior if you just explain how you feel.  Then again we are talking about my son. You will need to state what you want of him straight out since he does tend to be a bit…obtuse…"  She was interrupted as Sarah decided she was hungry.  "I see she has her father's lungs."   Sasha handed the crying bundle over to its mother.

Misty rolled her eyes and accepted her screaming daughter "Yah, that and his appetite."

They both had a good laugh as Ash chose that moment to enter the house carrying a large pile of floral arrangements and a few gifts from the car.  He ignored them figuring that it would be safer being ignorant and went back to get another batch.

*****

Ash finally finished unloading the car and dispersing the floral arrangements through out the house. Now it didn't look like a jungle in one area.  He joined Misty and his mom on the couch, Sarah was peacefully sleeping in her grandmother's arms.

As soon as he sat down someone started knocking or banging on the door. ::Groan:: "I don't want to move."

"If you don't want to get it I'll get it."  Misty took her chance to actually do something with out an argument and got up to get the door before Ash could stop her.

"Just a…" She opened the door to what appeared to be a large floating bag. It was rather lumpy and brown drawstring bag, the person carrying it said a muffled thanks as it walked through the door, the voice sounding mysteriously like Bryan.

Okido followed with Togetic floating happily behind him.  "Sorry about being late we had a few things to take care of before we came over."

"Toge-pr-tic how are you.  Sorry I'm still not used to your evolved form."  Misty hugged the Happiness Pokemon.

"Toge!" [Mommy!]

Bryan was collapsed on the couch next to Ash the bag at his feet while he caught his breath.  "Man was that thing heavy."

Okido sat down on couch next to his wife while Misty and Togetic sat on the other couch.

"So how did the tests go on Togetic?"

"About that…if it isn't too much trouble I would like to study it a bit longer.  Its abilities are a still unknown and I still don't know everything it can do."  Okido smiled at his step-daughter-in-law.

"I guess that would be okay if it is fine with Togetic.  Is it okay with you?"

"Toge!"  [Okay!]

"I don't see much of a problem since she can't help you discover its abilities.  The doctor said she can't train for at least two weeks and that is only if she feels up to it."  Ash smirked cockily at his wife.

Misty glared at him while Bryan sat up in sudden interest.  Judging Misty's expression this would be interesting.

Unfortunately Ash forgot he was sitting next to his mom.  Who somehow managed to smack his arm without disturbing Sarah and man did it sting.  "Ash Ketchum, that wasn't appropriate and you know it!"

"Yes mom."  Ash mumbled while everyone else laughed.

"You may be all grown up and have a child of your own but you are still my son and I raised you better than that.  Maybe it was all that traveling and time away from home."  Sasha sternly reprimanded her son.

Okido cleared his throat, "Well now that I have permission to study Togetic I'll explain the bag.  Bryan, please open it."

Bryan bent down to open the bag and Professor Oak joined him in lining up pokeballs on the table.

The other three occupants of the room watched in awe as the bag started to collapse and the table filled up with the little red and white balls.  By the time they finished the two by four foot table was covered and the flower arrangement that once graced its top was on the floor.

"T-that has to be at least fifty pokeballs."  Misty stuttered.

"Actually its fifty-two pokeballs."  Okido stretched his back and sat down again.

"**_F-ffifty-two!?!_**"

Everyone but Okido and Bryan were shocked.

"Well I haven't sent you a new Pokemon since Wobbuffet so you shouldn't be that surprised.  Guess I didn't fully explain what I needed help with and the terms of your helping me did I?"  He thought back to the day that Ash and Misty got their Pokegear.

It was that moment Sarah decided to wake up from her nap and she wasn't too happy.

Sasha handed her granddaughter to her son, "Ash I thing you should take her."

Ash took the crying baby but she didn't stop crying once in her father's arms.  "What do I do to get her to stop?"  He tried rocking her and cuddling her but nothing worked.

Misty couldn't take it anymore "Give her to me."

Ash handed over the crying bundle to its mother and the minute she took it Sarah stopped screaming.  Misty cooed to her and rocked her back and forth.

"Guess she knows who her mother is."  Bryan laughed.

"I think someone is a bit uncomfortable and needs a change.  Ash can you help me?"  Misty headed for the stairs.

"Uh…what do I do?"  Ash got up and followed.

Misty sighed and Sarah fussed a little "Guess we're in for diaper changing 101."

That got a laugh out of everyone but the two new parents. Ash was embarrassed and Misty who was too frustrated to laugh at her own quip.

Sasha got up "I can help too."

"That's okay Mom I think we can handle it."  Misty replied from the top of the stairs before rounding the corner.  "We'll be right back."

*****

In the baby's room "Okay, Ash here is the clean diaper and a wipe.  You open up the outfit from the bottom and remove the dirty diaper then use the wipe to clean her while holding her feet, place the clean diaper under her then fasten it.  Do you understand?"  Misty explained it after putting Sarah on the changing table and standing on the side to watch Ash attempt to change the diaper.

"I think so."  He undid the buttons on the outfit, thankfully it didn't have to be completely removed.  He then took the wipe from her, undid the dirty diaper and cleaned her with the wipe.  Pushing the wet diaper on the side and putting a new one in its place he lowered her on to the clean diaper unfortunately he didn't open it up and so had a hard time opening the diaper with the baby on it.  Well that and Sarah wasn't done yet.

Whoever said girls can't squirt was really, really wrong.  Not only can they squirt but they can also aim pretty well too.  If Ash was a foot shorter he would have gotten a not so refreshing squirt in the face thankfully it was only his shirt.

Misty stifled a laugh and handed Ash a couple of wipes to clean up both his shirt and Sarah.  "I forgot to warn you to be a bit faster.  You should also open the diaper up first."  
  


"You forgot?"  He didn't look amused as he cleaned up the little mess she made on the table and actually managed to get the diaper on right and fasten the snaps on the outfit.  "I think I'll go change before going back down stairs."

 Misty picked Sarah up and sat in the rocking chair, "I think we will wait for you here."

"Okay, I'll be right back."  Ash rushed off to change.

*****

Meanwhile downstairs…

May stopped by and was sitting next to her boyfriend.  She finally got it through her thick skull that Ash wasn't available though this cute guy that has been helping her grandfather out was.  He also seemed pretty interesting though he was friends with _her..._

The two couples were sitting on the couch when Ash came down stairs.  He was surprised to see May there but didn't say anything.

"Ash, what took so long and why did you change your shirt?  Where are Misty and Sarah?"  His mom questioned him when he sat across from them on the other couch.

Ash blushed and chuckled, "Heh, umm…Well Misty and Sarah were sleeping in the rocking chair after I changed.  I put Sarah in her crib and Misty in bed."

"Oh, but that still doesn't answer why you changed your shirt."  Everyone else had confused expressions on their faces.

Ash scratched the back of his head in nervousness "Well…uh…while I was changing her diaper Sarah wasn't exactly done…"

The grandparents laughed while May and Bryan remained confused.  "What do you mean?"

Sasha got herself under control and answered Bryan much to Ash's dismay.  "It means that Sarah squirt him.  Though I didn't know girls could do that. I've never had to change a girl's diaper."

Ash mumbled from the pillow he grabbed and covered his very red face with, "They can and they have dang good aim to."

That set everyone into a fit of laughter.

Unluckily for Ash the door bell rang at that moment so he was forced to put the pillow down and answer it.  Seeing his red face caused everyone to burst out in a fit of chuckles.  "Just wait till you have to change a diaper."  He mumbled under his breath at Bryan which effectively shut him up.

Misty's sisters and Gary the pack mule were at the door.  Lily stared in confusion at her brother-in-law, "Like, what happened to your face?  And why is everyone laughing?"

"Err…."  Ash moved aside to let them in.

Gary was the last to enter the house and when he caught sight of Ash's face he chuckled, "Now this is a story I have to hear.  I wish we got here earlier so I could know first hand why you are so embarrassed."

Ash rolled his eyes "Just wait till you have to do it then I'll have a good laugh.  Besides I would stop laughing or that tower of boxes is going to fall."  He closed the door behind Gary but seriously debated closing it in his face. Though he was kind of late to do so since Gary had already past him…drat!

The last comment got Gary to stop but now he really wanted to know what was so funny.  Thankfully the boxes blocked his view of the couch so he couldn't see who was on it.  Curiously Daisy suddenly appeared beside him and grabbed his arm as soon as he put everything down.  He turned to her in confusion catching a glimpse behind her of the couch and its occupants.

Bryan was sitting next to May and now he had a red face and his grandfather and his wife were laughing at something.

A sound somewhere between a curse and a roar erupted though the quiet house while all hell broke loose.

Misty and Sarah were woken from their naps by all the noise and they came downstairs.  "What's going on here?"

Luckily for Bryan Daisy had a tight grip on her boyfriend's arm so he didn't go far.  She didn't look too strong but all that swimming gave her enough strength to hold back the furious overprotective younger male.

"Dang it Daisy, let me go!  I'm going to kill him!  Umbreon go get him!"  With his free hand Gary released his favorite pokemon on his sister's boyfriend.

"Umbreon!"  A mysterious black cat like creature yelled as it appeared with a flash of light from the spinning pokeball.  Its ears are long and point up in the air, glowing stripes circle both the ears and tail, and rings glow on its forehead and legs.

Misty was now at the bottom of the stairs looking in awe at the interesting pokemon.

Ash pointed his Pokegear at it and an explanation of the mysterious moonlight pokemon was the only things heard.  "Umbreon, one of the natural evolutions of Eevee, this evolution happens only at night.  Stronger attacks are ghost and dark attacks, not much else is known about this pokemon."

Meanwhile Umbreon was glaring at Bryan who stood in front of May ready to protect his girlfriend.  Though it wasn't necessary since he was the target not May.  Umbreon's stripes glowed more as it prepared to use confuse ray.

Meanwhile Daisy, Lily, and Violet pleaded with Gary to stop being foolish.  They were the only ones who weren't shocked or wondering about the mysterious black pokemon.  Umbreon being Gary's favorite, like Pikachu is not just a pokemon but Gary's friend.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUU!"  Suddenly two thunder bolts were let loose one came from above and another from the front door hitting Gary before he could command his pokemon to follow through with the attack.

Umbreon stopped glaring and glowing as it rushed to his friend's side.  The only response anyone got from him was to watch him fall to his knees.  Thankfully Daisy caught him before he banged his head on anything.

Bryan relaxed and almost collapsed from the stress of the whole ordeal while the rest of the room tried to process what was going on.

*****

Ten minutes later Gary groaned and opened his eyes.  Thirteen pairs of eyes staring at him, twelve of them were worried but two were angry and one annoyed.  "What hit me?"  Umbreon purred and rubbed against him and he pet him in return. 

Ash chuckled "Two thundershocks from two of the strongest Pikachu in the Kanto region if not the world."

"Oh yah, Umbreon return."  The moonlight pokemon returned to it's pokeball without a fight.

Richie joined him until both received a glare from Daisy.  "**_What in the world did you think you were doing?  I mean, ordering Umbreon to attack _**_Bryan_******_ in the house.  Did you even think of the damage you would be doing to the house?_  _Do..._"  Daisy blew up at him.**

"Uh..."  Gary was the only response was able to get in as Daisy continued to rant.

Misty rolled her eyes, sighed, "What is going on here?  Wait…with all of you do I even want to know."  

"**_WAAAAHHHH!_**"  Sarah didn't like all the noise and she joined her aunty in attempting to make everyone deaf.

Misty felt this had gone on too far she handed Sarah to Ash and grabbed both of Daisy's shoulders and shook.

"What?"  Having her rant interrupted caused her to pant a bit.

Misty glared at her "Your making Sarah cry, stop it!"

Daisy seemed to just notice Sarah was wailing in her father's arms.  "Sorry..."

The yelling stopped and Sarah decided that it was okay to stop crying but she continued to whimper.  

Though there was no noise the tension in the room stayed.

Richie attempted to break the tension "Gees, a guy comes back to eat lunch and finds chaos."

Everyone else seemed to just notice him.  "Oh!  Richie when did you get back?  Weren't you at the Gym today?"  Sasha smiled at her son's friend "Did you say lunch?  Oh, my I didn't realize it was so late.  I'll make something for everyone."  She got up and rushed to the kitchen.

Ash watched his mother with a confused expression on his face.  "I don't think she realizes this isn't her house anymore."

"Old habits die hard, I mean she did live here for along time and she's only been Mrs. Oak for a few years.  I'll help her since she doesn't know we moved a few things."  Misty left the room.

Ash suddenly realized his wife just left to do something other than rest and chased after her "Misty what are you doing?   You should be resti…"

That lessened the tension some as everyone laughed at the small family.  They listened to a groan of frustration followed by the door opening to Misty carrying Sarah.  She went straight to the other couch mumbling about not being an invalid.

Gary looked like he was fully recovered from his "shocking encounter" with the two Pikachu.  Umbreon sat next to his leg on the floor and leaned against his friend.  Gary cleared his throat while rubbing Umbreon between the ears "I'm sorry for releasing Umbreon in your house."  

"It's okay.  When did Eevee evolve?" Misty sighed and smiled slightly.

"I think it was about three months ago.  We were doing some training near the ocean one night and he just evolved."  Gary scratched his head.

Ash appeared in the doorway and stared at him incredulously "You've known about a new evolution of Eevee for three months and didn't tell me?"

"**_Ash!_**  Either help your mom or let me do it.  If you want to yell at Gary I'll help her."  Misty glared at him.

"EEEP!"  Ash rushed into the kitchen because he knew Misty would follow through with her promise and he really didn't like that glare.

"Whipped!"  Violet commented getting a laugh out of everyone but Misty who just glared at her.

Daisy rolled her eyes "Gees, Misty you don't have to take everything so personally…"

"And why would I take anything you say personally?  _Huh?_"  Her voice dripping with sarcasm and for once her tone wasn't lost on them.  "I mean you've only put me down most if not all of my life and have never taken anything I've said or suggested seriously.  _What_ on Earth would make me take it personally?  I wonder."  She glared at all three of her sisters.  "I'm sick and tired of the comments, criticism, and sarcasm from the three of you.  I may not be as "stunning" as you three but at least I don't _act like a brainless twit twenty-four hours seven days a week.  Yes, you act like you are stupid but you really aren't.  So I'm not a "_Sensational Sister_" at least I use the brain I'm given."  Misty stopped her outburst as Sarah began to whimper._

Everyone else in the room was shocked.

Misty rocked Sarah a little and she quieted down.  "I-I don't like being made fun of I'm not a little kid anymore and I do have feelings.  I just wish you would consider my feelings before you open your mouths.  Is it any wonder I take everything you say personally?  I mean…"  She broke cried a bit into Sarah's blanket.

"Misty, we didn't know what we said meant so much to you.  We'll make an effort to think before we speak."  Lily sat next to her and rubbed her shoulders.  "I guess it's time to realize you are all grown up and not so little."

Misty looked at Lily "Thanks, and will try not to be so defensive.  Though why wouldn't what you say matter to me?  You three are the only family I have left."

Violet sat on the arm of the chair on Misty's other side "No, were not.  You now have a beautiful daughter and a very caring husband."  She sniffed "Our baby sis is all grown up."

Daisy was the only one not near Misty she seemed to be thinking of everything and she finally came to a conclusion.  "You may not be little anymore and you defiantly are not a runt, but you will always be our baby sister.  We've been really harsh haven't we?"

"Yes, I would say you have been harsh all these years if what I hear is right."  Okido spoke up before Misty could.  "I'm glad you three have realized your wrongs and I hope things will get better in the future.  Misty may not only have you three but you are her older sisters and it is about time you started acting like it."

"We're sorry Misty."  Daisy went to stand behind her and all three hugged her.

"Apology accepted and thanks I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Well now that that is settled…**_What is the big idea?_"  May glared at her brother.**

"Uh…heh heh."  Gary looked at her sheepishly.

"Gary, why are you so stubborn?  I can date who ever I want to.  Besides since when have you ever cared about what I do?"  May zoomed in on her dear little brother.

"I just don't like hearing that he spent the night with you."  Gary attempted to defend himself.

"Not that it is any of your business but nothing happened we sat in the living room and talked then fell asleep on the floor.  Ask Grandpa if you want he found us in the morning.  Besides I'm older than you."

Okido sighed "I did find them in the morning and I saw them several times during the night and nothing happened."

"Well…I'm your brother, I'm supposed to look after you."  Gary offered a feeble excuse for his actions.

Daisy was back at his side "I say let your sister and her boyfriend alone.  Why do you care anyway?  I mean you didn't bother with her all this time and now you all of a sudden take an interest in her life."

"Well I don't want her being taken advantage of and besides this relationship could be serious and I want to know my possible future brother-in-law."  Gary smirked at Bryan who cringed.

*Would I really consider marrying May?  I guess she is interesting and I really like her maybe even love her but I have to get to know her better.  Of course this means I'll be semi-related to Ash and Misty.  Would I really marry in to this crazy family?*  Bryan held May's hand and thought about everything.

"Well I guess its okay but he is really young."  Gary grudgingly began to approve of his sister's boyfriend.

"Look who's talking.  Daisy is older than you.  You don't see me going ballistic over your girlfriend."  She thought it better to refrain from insulting Misty since Bryan helped her realize why she behaved the way she did.  It was really hard but their talks have been helping and she was making an effort to stop putting other people down.  Even if she did feel Misty stole Ash from her the point was mute.

"Lunch is ready!" Sarah cheerily walked in to the room followed by Ash.  "Oh, I see every one has seemed to work out their problems.  That's good now hurry up and eat."

Everyone sweat dropped at her cheerfulness.

"She certainly has 'interesting' way of keeping the peace."  Richie rubbed Sparky's back and accepted a sandwich.

"From the shouting that was coming from the living room I am glad I'm an only child."  Ash handed out drinks to everyone.

"You can say that again."  Richie agreed and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"You don't have to be so quick to agree." Misty glared at her friend.

"Hey I'm not trying to start a fight." Richie made placating gestures with his hands.

"Pick up foot, put in mouth, bite off toes, and chew well."  Bryan smirked at his friends.

"Yep, you've defiantly been caught with your foot in your mouth."  Gary agreed readily.

"I think I liked it better when Gary was trying to kill Bryan."  Ash grumbled "At least then they didn't gang up on me."

"Well I agree with him what more do you want me to say."  Gary stood and smirked.

"Well there are some good things to being an only child but there are some bad points too.  I do wish that I had someone other than Gary to play with when I was little."  Ash smirked back and dared him to reply.

"Why you…"

"**_Boys!_**  You will stop that right now and behave yourselves.  If you don't I'll have to separate you."  Sasha glared them down.

"Yes, mom I'll behave."

"Yes…err what do I call you? Anyway I'll behave myself."

"She still has it!"  Okido smiled "I remember when I came over to bring Gary home and they were in opposite corners of the room both fuming.  Sasha would reprimand the two of them and make them stay in the corners then apologize to each other before Gary left."

"Like I said old habits die hard."  Misty smiled at Sasha.

Sasha pondered the problem out loud ignoring her husband "Well, humm…I guess this is a problem.  I'm not Mrs. Ketchum anymore but Mrs. Oak is just too weird coming from you.  I'm defiantly not your grandmother so…I guess Sasha is just fine."

"Okay Sasha it is though I don't feel right calling you that either."  Gary frowned.

"Don't worry I don't mind and you will get used to it.  I mean Misty felt the same way about calling me Mom it will just take time.  Now everyone finish your lunch and Richie you have to get back to the Gym I don't want Ash to leave Misty alone so you'll have to mange by yourself."  Sasha smiled.

"Man how does she do it?"  Richie couldn't believe any of the stuff happening that day.

"I don't know and I've known her all my life.  Don't try figuring it out you'll just confuse and frustrate yourself."  Ash patted his friend on the back.

Richie finished his lunch "Thank you for lunch.  I think I'll do as you say and get back to the gym this has been the longest lunch break I've ever had.  I'll be back tonight good bye everyone."  Richie rushed out of the house.

"Now if everything is straightened out and everyone is done eating I would like to finish my explanation."  Okido stood.  "I gave…"

The doorbell interrupted him.

"Excuse me."  Ash rushed to the door and Okido groaned he would never finish this project at this rate.

*****

"Finally, someone answers the door! Well, where is she?"  Jesse demanded as she barged past Ash and into the house dragging James and Persian with her.

A bright light, a distinctive click followed by a loud "WOBBA!", and a loud thud reviled that Wobbafet escaped his pokeball causing the three to fall over in a heap.

"Get back in your pokeball ya blue blob!  You two get offa me."  Persian yelled and grumbled from his prone position under the two humans.

Everyone was now staring in awe at the commotion by the door.  General chaos followed.

Jesse bounded up under the pile and fought with the reluctant pokemon "Get back in your pokeball!"

"Wob!" [No!]

"GRRRR...I said get back in there!"

Ash, James, and Persian edged around the fighting duo.  James turned and smiled apologetically to Ash.  

"Uh..."

Keeping an eye on the two behind James Ash blinked and smiled back.  "Are they always like that?"

Persian shook his head "It's usually worse."

James laughed nervously "Yah"

Jesse managed to get the "Blue blob" back into its pokeball.  "**_Mwahahahahaha!_****_  I Won!_"  She cackled and stood triumphantly with Wobbafet's pokeball in a locked steel box.**

"Where did she get the box?" Ash whispered.

"I don't know."  James whispered back.

"Well that laugh is really scary."  Ash shuddered

"Tell me about it...**_Ahhhhhh!_**" Jesse grabbed James' shoulders causing him to jump and scream in surprise.

"So, where is the mini twerp?"

Misty stood next to her husband while Jesse inspected the semi-awake baby in her arms.  "You know, she looks more like Misty.  But the hair is defiantly the twerp's."

"_Hey!_"

"Sorry, old habits die hard."  Jesse smirked at Ash she didn't seem sorry at all.

Sasha joined them "Well she does have Ash's lungs.  It will depend on if she wakes up at 2:00 am on the dot every morning like her father did."

"Great we get to look forward to sleepless nights."  Ash groaned.

Jesse had a mischievous smirk on her face, "Not that you two got much sleep at night anyway right?"

"**_Jesse!_**"  Misty and Ash turned red.

"See I was right."

"Ugh…too much information."  Gary groaned and gagged.

Misty quickly changed from embarrassed to furious, "_No you aren't right and it isn't any of your business."  She glared at both of them._

Jesse never lost the smirk but she knew if she pressed them further she would be re-acquainted with Pikachu real soon.

Pikachu didn't like people arguing though he did ignore the arguments happening between the siblings earlier.  He figured that it was necessary and better they work it out now than later.  Jesse's comments on the other hand were not welcome and he agreed with Misty it wasn't any of their business.  Chikorita was with him on that as Ash's pokemon were all glaring at her after a short discussion amongst themselves.

"Okay, Jesse now that we've seen the baby can we go back to the restaurant?  We really should be preparing for the dinner crowd."

"Fine, but only because it will be chaos if we don't."  Jesse quickly turned and left the house dragging James with her.

Everyone watched them leave as abruptly as they came.

"Did that just happen?"  Gary shook his head.

"I'm not sure.  I'll let you know when I figure it out." Ash stared at the door and seemed to want to pinch his own arm to see if he was dreaming or in the twilight zone.

"Now that all of that is over can I finally finish my explanation?"  Okido sighed.

"Well not quiet yet."  Daisy grabbed Gary and pushed him towards the package tower he was buried under.   "The gifts haven't been given yet."

"Gifts?"  Ash changed his gaze of confusion from the door to his sister-in-law.

"Yes, gifts for our only niece."  Daisy smiled at him.

At that both parents groaned.  "I think we forgot to put your sisters in the group of people to spoil this baby rotten."

"Like, don't exaggerate we aren't going to spoil her rotten."  Lily cheerfully dug through the pile.

"Yah, if we were going to spoil her rotten we would have bought at least…Hmm…"  Violet stopped her search to ponder the ending to her sentence.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong and they really aren't faking the ditz act."  Misty whispered in Ash's ear and he tried very, very hard not laugh.

"I don't believe this…why don't you give them all of it at once and let them figure it out.  We really should get going back to Cerulean City before dark."  Gary pleaded with the three sisters.

"Is it really that late?  Oh my, it's almost five well I guess I should start dinner."  Sasha rushed off to the kitchen.

Misty sat down on the couch and rocked Sarah.  "Is your mom's answer to everything cooking?"

"Ummm…yah…I guess so…it has been since I was little.  Well all except for the times she would send me to the corner to think."  Ash scratched his head "I'd better go help her."  He rushed in to the kitchen after his mother.

Misty sighed and kissed Sarah on the forehead.  "Your Dad and Grandma are silly."  Sasha cooed in agreement.

"Well hurry up and give her the gifts so we can leave.  I really want to be back in Cerulean."  Gary was bordering on whining.

May rolled her eyes "Oh, quite whining Gary.  You sound like such a baby."  She got up and walked over to her grandfather.  "Bye Grandpa Bryan and I have a date." After giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug she dragged Bryan out of the house before anyone could complain throwing Misty a curt farewell.

Misty was in too much shock to return the gesture "Well I guess that is as close to being polite that I'll get from her."

Okido sighed "Don't worry, she'll eventually come around though I don't know why she had to take my assistant with her now.  It isn't even six and I still needed his help, this is just not my day."

While all of this was happening Misty's sisters had finally organized who bought what from the pile and had somehow mangaged to encircle their sister and niece each carrying several bags.

Violet spoke first "We didn't want to buy stuff before we knew whether we had a niece or nephew so we went shopping this morning.  There were just too many cute outfits that I couldn't resist."  She sat next to Misty and held up about five different outfits each more frilly and ugh, pink than the last.

"Uh…thanks I guess."  Misty eyed the outfits dubiously "Ummm…only one problem with them."

"What?  Don't you like them?"  Violet looked hurt.

Misty tried to be quick to appease her sister not wanting the fragile truce to be broken so soon it was nice having some peace "No, no I just would prefer that they had a way to change the diaper."

"Oh, that isn't a problem."  Lily quickly rushed to Violet's side despite the fact that she was holding several bags with fuzzy objects almost bursting from the bags.

Misty cringed at the thought of the nursery over flowing with stuffed animals.

Violet also brightened, "Yah, they all have these little buttons going down one leg of each outfit.  Aren't they cute?"

"Um…yah…cute…"  Misty wasn't sure she wanted to subject her daughter to so much lace and frills.

Daisy picked up on the uncomfortable note in Misty's voice "Violet I told you not to get them.  You need to get outfits with buttons on both legs, especially if Ash has as much trouble as we heard he does with changing diapers."  She couldn't resist giggling.

"I heard that…and it was my first time changing a diaper."  Ash yelled from the kitchen.

"He heard me?  That's kind of scary."

"Don't think I didn't hear that too."

Misty shook her head and whispered, "Unfortunately he has excellent hearing especially when he is concerned."

"Well as a back up I found a few outfits with less frills and buttons on both legs.  We'll return those for you."  Daisy held up five other outfits two that were bluish but had water pokemon all over it, one was green with a Chikorita embroidered on the chest.  Another was black with little lightning bolts and a pikachu on the chest.  The last was red with a Charmander in the middle of it.

Misty was surprised to say the least and she liked these a lot more the pokemon also seemed to like these outfits more.  They joined the three in surrounding Misty after almost running from the room in terror at the sight of the frilly things.  Chikorita and Pikachu were arguing over the green and black outfits. 

"Pika pikachu pika pika." [The black is better.]

"Chiko!  Chikori chiko chikorita." [No!  The green is better.]

Everyone else ignored the two on the ground while Misty tried to figure out how to accept these outfits which she felt were way better and not hurt Violet's feelings.  "Umm…I…"

"Oh, just say it already.  Violet did help pick out some of these she won't be too crushed."  Daisy smiled.

"Yah, Misty just be honest you don't like the other five do you?"  Violet was smiling at her.

"Actually to tell you the truth…I really like these.  The pink ones are…well…"  Misty searched for a word that wasn't too negative.

"They are down right scary!"

"_Gary__!"_

"Well they are.  Ugh if someone came up to me with one of those I'd run in the opposite direction screaming."  Gary made a face of disgust.

"Well of course you would.  You're a guy and guys don't wear frilly pink outfits.  Seriously I wonder about you sometimes besides if you did I'd have you institutionalized." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Is my name James?  He's the only guy I've seen in pink and ugh feathers."  Gary shuddered.

Daisy just ignored him "Well I remembered what you said about pink not being your color and I have to agree it isn't.  Though Sarah has her father's hair her eyes and skin tone is more like you and the blues and greens are more complementary.  But I just couldn't resist the Pikachu one it was too cute."

Misty smiled and sniffled a bit.  "Thanks you guys, I'm really glad…"

"You don't have to get so emotional about it."  Lily was perplexed.

"Sorry, it's just…I've been having a few mood swings since the birth.

Okido nodded his head "That is normal.  Your body is just adjusting back to normal and your hormone levels haven't fully adjusted yet.  Anyway I'll go see if Sasha and Ash need any help in the kitchen" He got up from his seat and rushed from the room.  *Those four are just a bit too much!*

"Really guys, I'm fine."

"Okay, well here are a few cute plushies that I couldn't resist getting."  Lily pulled out ten plushie water pokemon of varying size and showed them to Misty.

"Um…thanks though I don't know where to put them."

"Don't worry you'll find a place.  Oh, yah before I forget Gary bring me the box."  Daisy pointed to a lone rather large box near the wall.

"Ugh!  What's in this thing?"  Gary dragged the box to his girlfriend not with out a lot of complaining.  "Here!"  He placed it at her feet.

"Thank you!"  Daisy pat him on the head like a dog.

"Hey!  Watch the hair."

She just rolled her eyes "Yes, we wouldn't want to mess with your hair now would we?"  Opening the box she easily lifted the box to the couch.  "It wasn't that heavy you baby."

"Humph!"

Misty peered in the box and gasped in shock.  "T-that…"

Lily interrupted her shocked stuttering "Your baby stuff.  We took it down from the attic and brought it here.  I mean its old but the toys and stuff are still in good condition."

"I don't know what to say…thank you."  Misty sniffed again.  *Their being so nice.  Dang it I just stopped myself from crying the last time and they have to pull this stuff on me.*

"Well now that we delivered this stuff we should be going."  Gary was standing by the door ready to rush out of it.

"Wait a minute we want to at least hold our niece once.  I mean we haven't yet."  Lily glared at him.

Gary just leaned against the door and slid to the floor grumbling about never being able to leave.

Misty reluctantly handed Sarah over to Violet and tried to tell her how to support her head.  "Chill out Misty!  Like, we have handled a baby before."

"But…"

"Who do you think had to help mom and dad out with you?  We all helped carry you and we never once dropped you."  Lily took Sarah from Violet.  "Oh, she's so tiny and has the cutest little hands."

"Violet can I have a turn?"

"Sure" Daisy took Sarah.

"You know if you change the hair and lighten the eyes she looks just like Misty did the first time she came home."  Daisy lightly brushed against the soft black fuzz on Sarah's head.  With a wistful almost longing look she handed her back to her mother.  "She'll grow up to be beautiful just like her mom.  We are really sorry for giving you such a hard time while you were growing up."

Misty didn't know how to react but cuddled her daughter close.  "It's okay I forgive you guys…"

She was interrupted when Sarah decided she was hungry.

"Well I guess I should go upstairs and feed her it is about time for her dinner."  Misty moved to the stairs.

"Well we had better get going before mister grouch gets hit by the door.  Bye Misty and take care of our niece."  Daisy began gathering their things and the frilly outfits.

Misty turned at the base of the stairs still rocking Sarah and trying to get her to stop her tears.  "What do you mean?"

"Well it is about time for Richie to get back.  Go take care of her before she gets hysterical."  Lily rushed her to the stairs.  "We'll see you soon."

"Bye!"  Misty returned her attention to the crying almost screaming bundle in her arms and went to tend to her needs in the nursery.

*****

Just as Misty left they heard the distinctive sound of a key in the lock and the door knob turned followed by the door swung inward though it couldn't go very far with Gary behind it smashing him in to the wall.

"**_OOOWW!_**"

"Hey something's blocking the door.  Can some one move what ever it is so I can get in?"  Richie called through the small crack.

"Not something you idiot, it's me.  Now can you please close the door so I can get up?"  Gary growled.

"Gary what are you doing back there?"  Richie complied and Gary moved away from the door and was in Richie's face just as he closed the door behind him.

"What's the big idea?"

"Well I didn't know anyone would be standing behind the door there isn't anyway for me to see in the house you know…"

"Gary stop bothering Richie and if you had bothered to check your watch you would have known not to sit behind the door.  I mean the gyms all close at the same time every day and it is quite obvious that Richie would come back at this time thus the door would have to open."  Daisy lectured him.

"Well if we left when I wanted to this wouldn't have happened."  Gary left Richie to argue with his girlfriend.

"Okay, I've heard enough bickering who's ready for dinner?"  Sasha appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"No!  I am not eating dinner we will eat when we get back to Cerulean City.  If we eat here we'll end up spending the night and I want to get back to the gym by tomorrow."  Gary stopped his argument with Daisy to pout.

"Now you behave like the young man you are and quit pouting.  I will not have you four going home hungry.  I made enough food for everyone.  You're staying and that is final."  Sasha turned to go back into the kitchen.

Gary grumbled and got dragged into the dinning room by Daisy.

*****

Ash finished setting up the table and turned to find everyone but his wife and daughter behind him.  "Where's Misty?"

"Sarah was hungry so she went to take care of her…"

Ash was gone before Violet could finish.  "Where'd he go?"

"Don't worry about Ash he'll be back with Misty."  Sasha smiled knowingly.

*****

About a half an hour later Misty and Ash were back downstairs with Ash carrying the baby monitor.  By then everyone else had finished eating and Richie was sitting at the table talking with the Oaks but Gary and the trio had already left.

"Did my sisters leave already?"

"Yes, they finally gave in to Gary's pleas to leave about five minutes ago."  Sasha smiled at them.  "I gather Sarah is already sleeping?"

"Yes after eating her fill and getting a change she crashed out."

"I see Ash didn't change his clothes so either Misty changed the diaper or he was faster this time."  Okido chuckled.

"Hey!  It was my first time."

"Don't worry he let me do it this time."

Sasha hushed her husband "That's enough of that you two need to eat now."

Ash helped Misty sit and got food for the both of them.

*****

After dinner they went back to the living room which still had a table full of pokeballs.

Sasha was the only one not sitting "Dear if you are going to talk work I'm going to check on my granddaughter.  Let me know when you are ready to leave."  She smiled and went to the nursery.

"Now before I get interrupted again.  I asked for your help in discovering the abilities of these newly discovered pokemon from the Johto region.  These pokemon need to be trained and examined to their fullest extent and though some seem to have been fully examined.  They could still be examined a bit farther to make sure we know everything we could possibly know about them."   He took a break to drink some water.  "While I know Wobbafet was one of those pokemon I would still like to examine him every now and then."

"But your note…"

"Yes, I wasn't quite all that clear about that was I?  Well it's fine as long as Jesse and James don't up and leave suddenly."

Ash pondered this for a bit "One thing I really want to know is are these pokemon considered ours or yours?"

"For all registration and law purposes they are registered to you.  Any pokemon I give you to help me with is yours since you will undoubtedly bond with them.  Though a draw back is I eventually want these to evolve."

A look of pure fear crossed Ash's face he gulped "E-evolve?"

Professor Oak sighed "Yes, Ash evolve.  I need to know at approximately what level they will evolve at.  Of course as more pokemon are discovered you will invariably get inundated.  So since you have several friends who train pokemon you can pass some on to them to help out just let me know who and which ones so Bryan can keep track of them.  So on to other news I decided to take him on as my apprentice and assistant."

Misty blinked "Wow!  I guess that means he will be living at the labs?"

"Yes, well that is unless you want him to stay here.  So far he has been the most competent assistant I've ever had.  Well aside from this business with my granddaughter but I'm still deciding if that is a good or bad thing."  He sighed.

"So you're saying I can help you discover the abilities of some of these pokemon?"  Richie looked thoughtful.

"Yes, Richie I would be more than happy to have you helping out especially since you are helping Ash with the gym at the moment."

"Well what kinds of pokemon are there?  I've seen the few that Ash and Misty have and Bryan had a few he caught when he traveled around Johto."  Richie eagerly sat on the edge of the couch.

"For you to help I'll have to give you a Pokegear and you would have to come back to Pallet on call.  That is the reason I didn't ask Gary to help he should be at the gym as much as possible and calling him back every so often isn't a good thing."  He pondered the possibility.

Richie sighed "I'll be in Pallet for a while and then I don't know what I'll do."

"If you decide to do this we could use the help."  Ash smiled at him.

"Yah, and you can take any bug pokemon…" Misty shuddered.

Ash sighed "Misty, you will have to get over your fear of bugs.  I got Gabby to like me surely you can't let a little bug pokemon bother you."

Okido sighed "I have to agree with Ash you can't avoid bug pokemon and you will have to battle some trainers who specialize in them.  But back to the topic I don't see a problem with Richie helping you can even pick out a few pokemon from the table.  Just come over with me when I go back and I'll give you a Pokegear."

"Sure, let's distribute these pokemon and then we can all get some rest."  Richie happily agreed.

They spent the next hour or so going through each pokeball and picking which ones they wanted to work with and which they may approach Brock to help them with.

*****

That done they said good night and Richie went with the Oaks to get his Pokegear.  Ash and Misty went on to get as much sleep as they could.  All in all it was a hectic if not chaotic day but the night was fairly peaceful.  Well if you didn't count a baby screaming its head off at the ungodly hour of three am.  At which Ash and Misty prayed to any god that would listen that this wasn't going to be a normal occurrence for longer than a year.  Of course Misty was seriously doubtful she wanted any more children but one can never tell what would happen since life is always full of little unexpected surprises.

*****

The End…

*****

_Gomen mina!  (Sorry everyone!)_  I just realized that many of you probably don't know any or much Japanese. ^^;; It's DONE!  I'm saddened to see it end but all things must come to an end eventually.  Anyway I'm not dead and sorry for putting this on hold for so long I had a rough semester and didn't have time to write or do anything for fun.  I'm just recuperating and beginning to work on some of the things I've been meaning to work on. Well that and my grandmother had surgery this summer and I had to help her for a month.  Anyway here is the last chapter. Thank you for all of your support and for sticking with me for so long.  For those of you who have just given up on me I understand and obviously you won't be reading this but if you do happen to check back I apologize for taking so long. ^_^

Anyway I'm still drawing a few scenes from the story so if you have any requests just send an email or say so in your review. If you want to be added to the update notification list let me know.  I'm toying with a sequel but that won't be for a long while since I want that to be well planned out first this just took too long.  If you want to be notified if and when I post a sequel/part 2 let me know in an email or review or something.  I'm also going to do a few edits to this whole story so if you want to read the whole thing again and be notified when I upload the edits just tell me.  Again thanks for sticking with me.

(Evui if you're still reading...sorry if I came across kind of gruff or angry.  I didn't mean to its just I'm kind of tactless at times.  ::grins sheepishly:: Accept my apology?)

This chapter is dedicated to all of the people who reviewed my story:

ACME-Rian, Alex Warlorn, AngelicFairy, Angelstars, Ash's Angel/Myst, Ayaika234, BenRG, Blabla, Brit Brit, Calamite, Chivorababe, Chuchino The Cabbit, Crystal Arcanine, Crystal Lily, Delita Mukara Bl'Ferno, Denise, Dragonite Master, Dragon-Rider4, DrakoN, Duelist Of Middle Earth, Evui, Evui Zo^-^o, Hrm, Jewel, Joy-Girl, Kate, KazOhki, Kiken Agemono, Kimberly, LittleKid13, Liz, MadMageZoe, Maria, Mel, mdknisley, Mieco, Miss Misty USA, Mistavera, Misty25, Mo, Nichole, Nova S., Obiwankatie, Ori, Pokeshipperit, Rainflower, RookRaven, Sarah,  Sera, Shadow39, Silent Sigh, Silky, Smiley,  Soulhope, Star Pikachu, Sue, Suicune, Trish, vC-4eVa

Good or Bad all the reviewers are here...I think ^^;;

Thanks for reading…please review.

Until the next story,

Ja ne!  

Kitcat ^_^ 

kitcat-hp@hawaii.rr.com


End file.
